Promenade avec un LoupGarou
by Fred George et Padfoot
Summary: Les chroniques de Poudlard à l'époque où les Maraudeurs y couraient en liberté.
1. Ce que chouette veut

AN : Fred, George et Padfoot sont fiers de vous présenter Promenade avec un Loup-garou !

_Promenade avec un Loup-garou_

_Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley_

Chapitre 1 – Ce que chouette veut

Sirius aurait pu apprécier cette journée… ça aurait même pu être la plus belle journée de sa jeune vie. Ca aurait pu…

Il était sur le Quai 9 3/4 de la gare de King's Cross, prêt à partir pour sa première année à Poudlard – Poudlard ! – et il aurait pu se sentir très excité par ce départ, voire même ressentir le léger regret de laisser le douillet nid familial, si ça n'avait été… si ça n'avait été Sacha.

Sacha était la chouette lapone qu'un ami de la famille lui avait donnée pour son entrée à Poudlard. Sirius était obligé de la tenir sur son poing car il ne possédait pas de cage assez grande pour elle.

Excitée par le départ, ou peut-être par les autres hiboux sur le quai, elle faisait un raffut incroyable en battant des ailes, accrochée des serres et du bec aux doigts de son jeune propriétaire.

Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui gâcher ça, oh, non ! Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer, et, en essayant de paraître attentif aux derniers conseils de ses parents, jetait des coups d'œil autour de lui sur le quai.

Les environs du Poudlard Express offraient un spectacle fantastique. La fumée blanche de la locomotive enrobait la scène, donnant aux gens des allures de fantômes. Toutes sortes de cris animaux fusaient, interrompant le brouhaha excité des conversations et des rires. Il vit passer autour de lui plusieurs groupes d'étudiants plus âgés, de parents anxieux, demandant maintes et maintes fois à leurs enfants s'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

- Sirius ? Sirius, tu m'écoutes ? Tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, Maman…

Mais l'attention de Sirius était déjà attirée ailleurs. Une jeune fille de son âge venait d'entrer sur le quai en courant. Elle semblait être seule… si on ne prenait pas en compte le chat noir désespérément agrippé à son épaule. A ses grands yeux verts terrifiés, il était facile de deviner qu'elle venait d'une famille moldue. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était seule.

Tout de suite après elle, trois personnes passèrent nonchalamment la barrière : famille de sorciers. Le garçon était rose d'excitation et portait des lunettes qu'il ne cessait de remonter sur son nez. Sirius dut réprimer un sourire. Sans doute le garçon s'était levé en retard, car il n'avait pas pris le temps d'arranger ses cheveux : il aurait pu aussi bien se coiffer à l'aide d'un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste. Mis à part les épis qui pointaient de tous les côtés, il les avait cependant aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius.

- Fais donc attention à ta chouette !

Sirius revint à la réalité des serres qui commençaient à se prendre dans les mailles de son pull… trop tard. Avec Sacha sur son autre main, il ne pouvait plus qu'inspecter les dégâts : la manche de son pull s'effilait déjà. Son père lui prit le poignet et arrangea ça d'un mouvement impatient de la baguette. Puis, d'un autre mouvement, il fit léviter la lourde valise et la hissa dans le train.

- Tu nous enverras plein de hiboux, hein ? demanda sa mère.

- Bien sûr ! Au moins deux fois par jour…

Les recommandations commençaient à exaspérer Sirius. Son regard se posa sur un nouvel arrivant, un garçon aux cheveux châtains. Ce garçon semblait être la définition vivante de _Fatigue _et _Anxiété_. Il aurait aussi pu paraître grand et athlétique s'il n'avait pas été aussi voûté. Et il y avait autre chose… quelque chose dans ses yeux que Sirius ne put identifier. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus loin. Son père, redescendu du train, lui indiquait le compartiment dans lequel il avait mis sa valise, et Sacha tentait de se jeter sur le rat d'un petit garçon rondouillard qui passait à proximité.

Au grand soulagement du garçon, le sifflet de la locomotive fit entendre sa voix. Une dernière embrassade hâtive avec ses parents – dans laquelle Sacha travailla du bec et des griffes – et il monta dans le train. Bizarrement, maintenant que le train était en marche, l'anxiété s'envola comme une poignée de plumes. Il serait toujours temps de s'inquiéter à nouveau juste avant la répartition. Pour l'instant, il s'agissait de rencontrer des gens, de sympathiser et – pourquoi pas – de rire un bon coup.

Il resta à la porte un moment pour dire au revoir à ses parents. Son père avait remarqué le changement sur le visage de Sirius.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises… cria-t-il en marchant à côté du train.

Sirius répondit par un petit sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. M. Black grimaça puis, juste avant que le train ne le devance totalement, éclata de rire. Sirius rentra dans le wagon et ferma la porte.  Comment il se débrouilla pour ne pas laisser échapper le volatile dans le processus, il ne le sut jamais. Toujours est-il qu'après une grande bousculade, il se retrouva dans un compartiment, avec le garçon décoiffé, la fille aux yeux verts et le rondouillard au rat.

Ils se sourirent chaleureusement et commencèrent à s'installer en silence tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse. Le quai de King's Cross était déjà loin.

Le garçon à lunettes ouvrit la bouche – mais ses paroles furent inaudibles : Sacha s'était remise à hululer comme une possédée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il en esquivant un coup de bec, mais cette chouette est une vraie plaie…

Sirius était incapable de dire si les autres l'avaient entendu, mais ils lui adressèrent des sourires compréhensifs. Le rapace continuait à se débattre.

"Génial ! J'avais bien besoin de me donner en spectacle juste le premier jour."

Mais au moment où le garçon décoiffé se levait pour lui prêter main forte, Sacha se libéra et s'envola par la porte restée ouverte dans le couloir.

- Restez là, je vais la chercher, grommela Sirius.

Et il sortit en courant.__

*******************************************************************************

Jusqu'à ce moment précis, l'idée d'aller dans une école de sorcellerie lui avait semblé irréelle. Jamais il n'avait espéré pouvoir étudier comme et avec les autres enfants sorciers. Il avait cru à un rêve fabuleux ou à une très mauvaise plaisanterie lorsque ses parents, euphorique, lui avait annoncé que le nouveau directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard avait accepté de le prendre avec plaisir. Les mois avaient passé rapidement, chaque matin le sentiment que l'on lui apprendrait que finalement, il serait trop compliqué de l'accepter dans une école avec des étudiants normaux. Jamais il n'avait vraiment cru qu'il irait. Jamais. Pas même lorsqu'il avait reçu la liste des fournitures scolaires à acheter. Pas même lorsqu'il avait été, avec ses parents, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ce dont il aurait besoin. Pas même lorsqu'il eut sa propre baguette à lui tout seul dans les mains pour la première fois. 

Mais au moment où Remus Lupin franchit la barrière menant à la station de train 9 ¾ qui le conduirait à Poudlard, il sut que c'était vrai. Il sut qu'il allait vraiment étudier comme tous les enfants normaux de son monde. Il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il sut qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu aussi peur de son existence toute entière. Le bruit qui régnait aux abords du Poudlard express lui parvint aux oreilles de façon amplifiée. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être déjà trouvé dans un endroit où il avait pu y avoir tant de gens en même temps. Il se figea donc sur place, attendant que quelqu'un, parent ou élève, pointe le doigt vers lui en hurlant.

Il n'eut par contre pas le loisir de se vautrer dans ses fantasmes morbides puisque ses parents, inquiets de le voir si perturbé, l'attrapèrent par un bras pour le faire avancer parmi la foule. Ils le firent avancer jusqu'à un coin relativement calme et l'obligèrent à leur faire face.

- Remus, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! Tu devrais être heureux, non ? demanda sa mère, d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

- Ta mère à raison ! Allez mon garçon, souris ! enchaîna son père d'un ton joyeux !

Remus les regarda tour à tour et tenta un faible sourire. Depuis toujours, il avait pu compter sur ses parents lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui remonter le moral. Beaucoup se seraient décourager à avoir à vivre avec un fils comme lui mais Athéna et Jason Lupin n'avaient jamais baissé les bras et l'avaient toujours encouragé avec un enthousiasme débordant. Ce fut donc pour remercier ses parents qu'il essaya, tant bien que mal, d'avoir l'air heureux. Malheureusement, l'art dramatique n'avait jamais été son talent principal. Jason poussa un soupir et posa la main sur l'épaule musclée et maigre de son fils.

- Remus, je sais que tu as peur et je crois que c'est normal. Mais tu dois essayer. C'est la chance de ta vie ! Ne la gâche pas. Aie confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Je sais que tu peux réussir, lui dit son père sur un ton émotif.

Cette fois, Remus eut un vrai sourire. Il devait être fort pour ses parents. Il devait être à la hauteur de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ils avaient perdu la plupart de leurs amis par sa faute. Ils avaient enduré des injures, déménagé à plusieurs reprises, dépensé sans compter pour le guérir du mal qui le rongeait et aujourd'hui, il devait leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert en vain. Il se redressa donc de toute sa grandeur et écouta avec attention les dernières recommandations de ses parents, à l'instar de tous les élèves présents sur le quai. Pendant deux bonnes minutes, il se sentit parfaitement normal. Mais le contrôleur du train ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à signaler de départ du train. La plupart des élèves étant déjà dans le train, Remus embrassa ses parents rapidement, attrapa la cage de son minuscule hibou et sa lourde valise avec une facilité aussi étonnante que relative pour un jeune garçon de son age et entra dans le train quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette en branle. Puis il se pencha par la porte toujours ouverte pour voir ses parents lui faire des signes de la main. Il aurait voulu leur dire quelque chose mais il n'y arriva pas. À vrai dire, il réalisa à ce moment même qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour autre chose que pour manger depuis le matin. Tandis que Jason et Athéna Lupin disparaissaient au loin, il se promit de leur écrire une longue lettre pour les remercier et leur dire que tout irait bien. Finalement, il ferma la porte du wagon et entra définitivement dans le train.

De l'extrémité totale de ses orteils, il sentit monter une vague de frayeur glacée. Maintenant, il était seul. Parfaitement et entièrement livré à lui-même. Planté au milieu du couloir, il écoutait les sons provenant des différents compartiments et songea pour la première fois à quelque chose d'absolument évident. Il était logiquement impossible de faire tout le trajet debout dans le couloir. Il allait devoir entrer dans un compartiment à un moment ou un autre du voyage. Mais quel compartiment ? Qui voudrait bien, au nom du ciel, voyager avec lui ? Et est-ce qu'il aurait le courage d'ouvrir une porte pour demander s'il restait de la place ? 

C'est au beau milieu de la recherche des réponses à ces questions existentielles qu'il vit une immense chouette fondre sur lui. Il recula d'un pas et trébucha sur sa valise. Il essaya de se retenir contre la paroi du train mais ne put s'empêcher de tomber par-dessus sa malle. Étourdi, il resta allongé deux ou trois secondes puis leva la tête pour voir l'énorme chouette s'accrocher à la cage d'Orion, son hibou. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever lorsqu'il vit arriver un jeune garçon, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, arriver en courant.

- Sacha ! Veux-tu bien t'enlever de là ! s'écria le nouveau venu tout en s'efforçant de retirer la chouette, qui devait être la sienne, de la cage d'Orion.

Remus se releva sur les genoux et s'empressa de porter secours à son hibou. Au bout de quelques longues et pénibles minutes, ponctuées de coups de bec et de plumes arrachées, Orion eut enfin le plaisir de voir la chouette lapone lâcher prise. Tandis que le propriétaire de Sacha la grondait sans retenue, Remus s'assura qu'Orion allait bien. Le petit hibou s'était recroquevillé dans le fond de sa cage mais lorsque son maître pointa son nez entre les barreaux, il sembla soulagé et remonta joyeusement sur son barreau pour lui mordre affectueusement l'appendice nasal. 

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec cette chouette, elle ne m'écoute jamais ! s'excusa l'étranger.

Remus se leva et tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Évitant délibérément son regard, il s'efforça de lui faire face. Remus ne regardait jamais les gens dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas voir la frayeur dans les yeux de ceux qui savaient ce qu'il était ou la pitié dans le regard de ceux qui ne voyaient que son état maladif.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Plus de peur que de mal, lui répondit Remus à voix basse.

L'étranger sourit, visiblement soulagé. Sur son épaule, l'énorme chouette hululait à l'intention d'Orion. Ce dernier refusa d'abord de la regarder puis sembla lui pardonner et hulula une réponse amicale. 

- Et bien, ils ont fait la paix ! Je crois que Sacha est trop enthousiaste lorsque vient le temps de se faire des amis ! dit le jeune garçon en riant. 

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Ce jeune garçon avait une bonne humeur contagieuse. Il avait l'air d'être de ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de foncer tête baissée pour se faire des amis. Le sourire de Remus diminua à cette pensée et il détourna le regard. Lui, il n'en aurait probablement jamais des amis. Croyant que l'étranger finirait par partir, Remus se plongea à nouveau dans ses idées noires. Une minute entière passa avant que Lupin ne réalise que Sacha et Orion étaient encore en train de discuter et que, par conséquent, le jeune garçon était toujours là. Planté juste en face de lui, il attendait visiblement que Remus reporte son attention sur lui. Remus n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de le regarder à nouveau, fixant un point au-dessous de ses yeux. Mais le garçon ne dit rien et, pour une raison inexplicable, continua d'attendre. Remus attendit donc aussi, de plus en plus nerveux. Brusquement, l'inconnu fléchit légèrement les genoux. Pris au dépourvu, Remus se retrouva avec les yeux noirs, pétillants de malice, de l'étranger rivés aux siens.

- Bon ! C'est mieux comme ça ! Je n'aime pas qu'on ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, ce doit être mon côté narcissique ! déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur. 

Remus, encore sous le choc, ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment. Étonnement, il ne vit pas de peur ni de pitié dans le regard du garçon. Il continuait de le regarder, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- Je suis désolé, fini par répondre Remus dans un murmure.

- Ne le sois pas voyons ! Tu as un compartiment ? 

- Euh, non…

- Et bien, tu ne feras pas le voyage dans le couloir quand même ! Il reste de la place dans le nôtre, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda l'inconnu d'un ton joyeux.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux. Non seulement il n'allait pas avoir à mendier une place, on lui en offrait une de bon cœur.

- Je… je ne voudrais pas dérang…

- Ben voyons ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Allez, viens dans le royaume des première année perdus dans le paradis des sorciers en devenir ! lança Sirius d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Tout en parlant, il avait empoigné un côté de la valise de Remus posée sur le sol et avait commencé à la traîner en direction de son compartiment. Lupin n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que d'attraper la cage d'Orion et l'autre côté de la valise et de suivre le jeune garçon à l'humeur joyeuse, tout en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop d'autres fous dans le compartiment. 

- Voilà voilà ! Ce n'est pas bien grand, mais on se sent chez-soi ! Annonça l'inconnu d'un ton solennel en s'inclinant pour laisser passer Remus.

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Lupin entra dans le compartiment pour y trouver trois autres personnes. Un garçon grassouillet assis à sa gauche près de la porte, une jeune fille aux yeux verts sur la banquette de droite, près de la fenêtre, et un autre garçon, grand, mince avec des cheveux terriblement ébouriffés, debout, semblant sur le point de sortir du compartiment.

- Ah ! Enfin ! J'allais justement voir ce qui se passait avec toi et ta chouette ! dit le garçon mince à celui qui l'avait conduit au compartiment.

- Mais tout va bien mon cher ! Sacha s'est trouvé un petit petit ami et je nous ai trouvé un nouveau copain ! répondit l'inconnu au regard moqueur en pointant Orion puis Remus. 

- Parfait ! répondirent les trois autres en même temps. 

Remus resta surpris du fait qu'on l'intégrait si facilement tandis que les deux garçons lui arrachaient sa valise des mains pour la poser sur les portes bagages. Lorsque ce fut fait, non sans effort, le maître de Sacha se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur. 

- Tu transportes cette valise tout seul ?  Tu es drôlement fort mon pote ! Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? Ah ben tien, je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ! Et à vous non plus ! Suis-je bête ! Moi, je m'appelle Sirius Black ! Et vous ? demanda finalement le dénommé Sirius. 

- Leslie Evans. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Lily, répondit la jeune fille.

- Lily… C'est joli, dit, en rosissant légèrement, l'autre garçon qui avait rangé sa valise. Moi c'est James Potter. 

- Peter Pettigrow, annonça le garçon grassouillet.

Toujours planté devant la porte, Remus ne songea pas un instant à annoncer son propre nom. Ce fut lorsque tout le monde fut réinstallé sur les banquettes, le regardant avec curiosité, qu'il songea à décliner son identité.

- Oh, euh… Lupin, dit-il avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette juste à coté de Lily. 

En face de lui, Sirius le regarda de ses yeux noirs rieurs.

- D'aaaaaaccoooooord. Et c'est ton nom ou ton prénom ? demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Visiblement, Sirius avait tout de suite vu, compris et accepté la timidité de Remus et ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure. Pour le remercier, Lupin s'efforçait de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oups ! Désolé. Remus. Remus Lupin, murmura-t-il en rougissant.

- Remus… L'enfant loup… répliqua Lily d'un ton rêveur.

Lupin sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle, horrifié. Finalement, peut-être qu'il ne mettrait jamais les pieds à Poudlard. Peter, James et Sirius regardaient Lily, visiblement en attente d'une explication.

- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais étudié l'histoire de Rome ? Les fondateurs, Remus et Romulus, ont été élevés par une louve ! expliqua Lily, embarrassée.

- Ah bon ? Curieuse histoire. Ça ne doit pas être commode ! répondit James en remontant ses lunettes.

Remus réprima un soupir de soulagement et nota mentalement qu'il devait tout de suite cesser de réagir comme un imbécile avant de savoir si oui ou non, il était découvert tandis que les autres se mettaient à rire de la réplique de James. 

- Ca, je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily.

James et Lily se regardèrent en souriant puis tournèrent la tête en même temps, le teint rose. Sirius leva les sourcils et lança un clin d'œil à Remus. Un silence s'installa. Black, qui semblait avoir à cœur le confort des autres, se tourna vers James.

- Dis moi, Jimmy, tu comptes faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ? 

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les Potter étant une famille très connue dans le monde des sorciers et James ayant l'air d'un amateur de sport, Sirius avait misé sur une valeur sûre en parlant de Quidditch. Peter se pencha immédiatement vers James et Sirius pour participer à une conversation enjouée sur le sport le plus populaire d'Angleterre.

*******************************************************************************

Lily commençait à se détendre. A son grand soulagement, personne ne s'était mis à la pointer du doigt en hurlant "Fille de Moldus !".

Même s'il était évident qu'ils l'avaient tous reconnue pour ce qu'elle était – Sirius, par exemple, n'arrêtait pas de lui expliquer des mots sorciers – ils ne paraissaient pas trouver ça anormal. Sûrement y avait-il plein d'autres personnes dans son cas, après tout.

Ils se montraient tous très sympathiques, en particulier James, assis en face d'elle. Alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard, il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour une énième fois, en vain, et elle se détourna, les joues brûlantes, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les garçons s'étaient lancés dans une discussion passionnée sur le Quidditch… un sport joué sur des balais volants, d'après ce que comprit Lily. Remus, assez timide et mal à l'aise, lui expliquait les règles à voix basse, sans participer vraiment au débat ouvert par James et Sirius. Peter les écoutaient, penché vers eux, les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte.

Mais Lily avait tout de même du mal à assimiler les termes, et Remus avait fini par mettre sa timide contribution à la conversion.

- Moi, je suis sûr que c'est impossible, disait James. Un Vif d'Or ne s'attrape pas comme ça !

- Il l'a pourtant attrapé en moins de cinq secondes !!! ripostait Sirius.

- C'était un attrapeur très doué, proposa Remus sur un ton calme, mais tout de même… un coup de chance, ça arrive.

- Alors ils ont eu beaucoup de chance, pour remporter cinq fois d'affilée la coupe de la Ligue à cette époque !

- On ne dit pas non plus qu'ils n'étaient pas doués ! reprenait James. Ils avaient les meilleurs batteurs, à cette époque… Même les Kenmare Kestrels ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville…

- Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer, hasarda Remus.

- … Mais ça, non, c'est trop gros ! Plumpton a eu un coup de chance, et c'est tout !

Lily s'ennuyait ferme. Elle laissait son regard glisser de la fenêtre – le décor immuable des campagnes – à l'intérieur du wagon, en pensant à autre chose. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas se laisser envahir par la terreur : une fois à Poudlard, que se passerait-il ? Sûrement elle resterait à la traîne, pas assez douée, voire incapable de la moindre magie…

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son chat noir, tapi sous un siège à l'autre bout du wagon. De quoi avait-il peur ? Il s'était enfui de ses bras depuis… depuis que Remus était entré.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il devait s'agir : à côté d'elle, le vieux pull moldu rapiécé de Remus était parsemé de longs poils gris. Sans doute avait-il chez lui un chien dont l'odeur avait effrayé le chaton. Distraitement, elle se mit à retirer les poils un à un, délicatement, en pensant à autre chose.

Elle s'arrêta quand le silence se fit dans le wagon, et leva les yeux, étonnée. En face d'elle, James et Sirius la fixaient, l'air interloqué. Elle se tourna vers Remus. Celui-ci était occupé à virer du rouge brique au blanc pâle en voyant ce qu'elle était en train de récolter. James remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Lily, rougissante, détourna le regard.

- Désolée, bredouilla-t-elle. Tu… tu as plein de poils sur ton pull. Tu dois avoir un gros chien gris, non ?

- Non… euh… ça doit être le chien de la voisine, expliqua-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Il était redevenu aussi timide et fermé qu'à son arrivée.

*******************************************************************************

James fut surpris de voir la réaction de Remus mais il le mit sur compte de la timidité. Il lui décrocha donc un sourire et profita de l'occasion pour changer de sujet. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il n'avait pas du tout aimé voir Lily s'ennuyer ferme. Pendant un court instant, il se mit à sa place et essaya d'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on arrivait dans un monde duquel on ne connaissait rien et vit que cela n'avait rien de bien agréable. Il essaya donc de d'amener le sujet sur quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

- J'espère bien me retrouver avec les Gryffondor. Toute ma famille y a été, dit-il d'un ton vague.

Comme il s'y attendait, il vit Lily froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension. Il se pencha donc vers elle.

- Poudlard est divisé en 4 maisons. Chaque élève est assigné vers une des maisons et y passera ses sept années d'études, expliqua-t-il.

- Ouais ! Mais le problème, c'est qu'on ignore comment se déroule la répartition. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas de test à passer, gémit Peter.

James tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. 

- Des tests ? Mais je ne connais rien à la magie moi ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton horrifié.

James tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle. Elle les regardait tous tour à tour, semblant se demander s'il n'était pas préférable de se lancer par la fenêtre tout de suite. James avança le bras et posa la main sur les siennes, crispées sur ses genoux.

- Mais nous non plus on n'y connaît rien ! On a vu nos parents en faire mais on a jamais eu le droit de toucher à une baguette avant d'acheter les nôtres, dit doucement James.

Lily sembla se détendre un tantinet.

- Bon, évidemment, certains ont pu, parfois, emprunter celle de leurs parents pour des raisons x mais sans résultat puisque qu'ils ne savaient pas s'en servir, dit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le faux air innocent de Sirius disait clairement qu'il avait été un voleur de baguette.

- En effet. J'avoue m'être déjà essayé, ajouta James en riant. Mais la seule magie que je suis arrivé à faire, c'est celle que je ne contrôlais pas !

- Tous les élèves partent au même niveau, dit Remus à voix basse. 

Il lança à Lily un sourire encourageant avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses mains. 

- Alors vous ne savez pas ce qui fait que nous sommes dans une maison ou dans une autre ? demanda Lily, maintenant rassurée.

- Et bien, non. Pas exactement. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les plus courageux et les plus forts étaient à Gryffondor, les plus loyaux et travailleurs à Poufsouffle, les plus intelligents et réfléchis à Serdaigle et les plus rusés et les plus malins, à… Serpentard, lui répondit Sirius. Moi je mise sur Gryffondor !

- Moi je ne sais pas où je vais aller mais certainement pas chez Gryffondor, dit Peter d'un ton désespéré. J'aimerais tellement être à Gryffondor ! Mais je ne sais pas où je pourrais aller d'autre. Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle. J'irais sûrement à Poufsouffle. Oh mais non, je ne suis pas assez travailleur. Mais où vais-je bien pouvoir aller ?

Visiblement, l'idée d'aller à Poufsouffle ne l'enchantait guère. James songea à lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à être loyal et travailleur lorsqu'il songea que lui-même serait horrifié d'être classé ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor. Il reporta donc son attention sur Lily. Il vit que celle-ci regardait ses mains avec un air de plus en plus embarrassé. James baissa les yeux pour apercevoir sa propre main toujours sur celle de Lily. Il se redressa promptement sur son siège, remonta ses lunettes, passa la main dans ses cheveux et fit un sourire timide d'excuse, sous un petit rire de Sirius. Lily lui sourit à son tour.

- Moi, et bien, si ce que tu as dit est exact, Sirius, je devrais être à Serdaigle, dit Lily.

- Oh oh, mademoiselle vante son intelligence ! répondit Sirius en riant.

Lily se mit à rougir mais garda son sourire. Puis elle tira la langue dans la direction de Sirius qui se mit à rire de plus belle. James secoua la tête en riant et se tourna vers Remus.

- Et toi ? Tu as une idée d'où tu pourrais bien aller ? lui demanda James.

Remus leva la tête vers lui. James nota qu'il le regardait mais qu'il évitait son regard. Un silence étrange s'installa dans le compartiment tandis que Remus réfléchissait en se tordant les mains.

- Je… je ne sais pas, fini par dire Remus en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que c'est possible de… de ne pas… être choisi… de ne pas être choisi du tout ?

James haussa les sourcils. Il nota immédiatement que contrairement à Peter qui voulait simplement faire partie de la maison la plus réputée, Remus avait réellement peur de ce qui l'attendait. James ne comprit pas pourquoi. D'accord, le jeune garçon avait l'air un tantinet maladif mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait jouer sur son caractère.

- Euh… Pas que je sache. Mais pourquoi tu ne serais pas choisi du tout ? Faut avoir confiance en soi dans la vie mon p'tit pote ! lui répondit Sirius d'un ton amical.

Remus tourna la tête vers lui avec un faible sourire puis il haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, Remus doutait à avoir matière à confiance dans son lui intérieur. Sirius jeta un regard intrigué en direction de James. Celui-ci haussa les épaules à son tour. Que pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qui était terrifié à ce point ? 

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu auras bien une place à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle ! Ne t'en fais donc pas, dit James d'un ton rassurant.

Remus leva la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux pour la première fois. James fut surpris de ce qu'il vit dans ce regard. Un regard trop vieux pour un enfant de 11 ans. 

- Merci James, répondit Remus avec le plus grand des sérieux.

James vit dans son regard qu'il lui était effectivement reconnaissant d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux brun doré. Comme une peur latente, un mal qui ne guérirait jamais. D'instinct, James su que Remus n'avait jamais eu d'amis pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et quel que puisse être cette raison, James jugea immédiatement qu'elle était sans fondement valable. 

- Mais dites-moi, pourquoi personne ne veut aller à… comment déjà… Serpentard ? demanda Lily, visiblement perplexe.

- Pour une simple et bonne raison ma chère amie. La maison des Serpentard est réputée pour former les sorciers communément appelés… Les pas fins, répondit Sirius.

Il avait dit cela dans un plus grand sérieux. Lily le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Et bien oui, il y a des gentils et des méchants chez les sorciers aussi. Et pour une raison étrange, la majorité des sorciers qui sortent de Serpentard sont des vilains. Même ceux qui ne tournent pas mal ont un coté… comment dire… mauvais ! Il est certain que chaque personne en ce monde à un bon et un mauvais côté mais les Serpentard… dit Sirius.

Il ne trouva pas les mots pour finir sa phrase mais Lily hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. James regarda à nouveau Remus. Le jeune garçon regardait à nouveau ses mains avec un air désespéré. Il sentit le regard de James et leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules. James entendit presque la petite voix dans le cerveau de Remus qui lui disait « et bien, tu iras à Serpentard ! ». James le regarda un moment avec un air interrogateur mais Remus n'y porta pas attention et continua de parler des maisons de Poudlard avec Lily, Sirius et Peter. James n'y porta aucune attention. Il essayait de mettre le peu de morceaux qu'il avait en place pour essayer de cerner la personnalité de Remus. Il finit par tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, le coude posé sur le rebord, regardant le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. À son avis personnel, il ne voyait pas en quoi Remus pouvait avoir un côté si mauvais. De plus, son désespoir face à la potentialité d'être classé parmi les Serpentard lui donnait au moins le crédit de ne pas vouloir être un « pas fin ». James soupira et, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, tourna la tête vers Lily. Du haut de ses 11 ans, il se dit qu'elle était sans doute la plus jolie fille qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Et elle était si charmante lorsqu'elle souriait. Il la regarda, le menton posé sur sa main, d'un air rêveur pendant un bon moment, totalement sourd à ce qui se passait aux alentours. Il était tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et qu'elle le regardait maintenant avec un mélange d'embarras et de curiosité. C'est un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le ramena à la réalité. Agacé, il tourna la tête vers Sirius qui le regardait de ses yeux rieurs.

- La terre appelle Jimmy ! dit Sirius.

James fronça les sourcils puis se rendit compte que tous ses nouveaux amis le regardaient curieusement. Il se sentit rougir et se redressa sur son siège.

- Pardon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James.

- Et bien il y a la petite dame à la porte qui voudrait savoir si tu désires acheter des trucs pour le voyage, répondit Sirius.

James tourna son regard vers la porte pour apercevoir le chariot de friandises trimbalé par une dame au sourire charmant.

- Oh ! Euh… Oui bien sûr ! s'exclama James en se levant d'un bond. 

Sous le rire de Sirius, les quatre garçons se firent des impressionnantes provisions pour le voyage. Lily, n'étant pas certaine de ce que contenaient les emballages, avait acheté d'un peu de tout et les regardait maintenant d'un œil suspicieux. Une fois les garçons revenus à leur place, elle sentit qu'ils la regardaient d'un air amusé. Elle les regarda tour à tour.

- Alors là, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a là-dedans parce que j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens d'acheter, dit-elle timidement.

Les garçons se mirent à rire.

- Tout ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que tu dois faire attention aux dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue ! On ne sait jamais sur quelle saveur on va tomber. À moins que tu n'aimes les tripes de babouin farcies et les restes de poisson chauffés au soleil, je te conseil de te méfier, lui dit Peter avec un très grand sérieux.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas certaine de savoir si elle devait le croire ou non. Elle regarda Remus, puis Sirius pour enfin tourner ses yeux verts vers James. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'attendre une minute puis se mit à fouiller dans sa boite de dragées surprises. Il en trouva une avec une couleur indéfinissable. Il la regarda un bon moment d'un air très scientifique. Puis il en croqua un bout. 

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Il tendit sa dragée à Lily. Celle-ci la regarda un moment puis sembla décider qu'ils se moquaient tous d'elle. Elle attrapa donc la dragée d'un geste vif et la mit au complet dans sa bouche sans porter attention à l'air interdit de James, celui horrifié de Sirius et aux exclamations étouffées de Remus et de Peter. Ce fut lorsqu'elle la croqua qu'elle comprit que Peter ne lui avait pas menti. Un goût horrible se répandit dans sa bouche et elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer et de mettre sa main devant ses lèvres.

- Outch… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui dit Sirius en grimaçant par compassion. Qu'est-ce que c'était James ?

- Si je ne m'abuse, c'était quelque chose dans le genre « sang au lait » ou « boudin passé date », répondit James en cherchant quelque chose à boire pour le donner à Lily.

- Enfin, James, pourquoi tu lui as donné celle-là ? demanda Remus, étonné.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'elle la mangerait d'un coup ! répliqua James en tendant une bouteille à Lily.

- Mauvais calcul, Jamesie, répondit Lily en attrapant la bouteille.

Elle en but une longue gorgée.

- J'y ai déjà goûté. C'est pas très bon mais il y a beaucoup pire, dit Peter.

- Ah vraiment ? Alors je crois que je vais cesser d'en manger ! S'exclama Lily avant de prendre une autre gorgée. Mmmmmmm… Ça c'est bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Jus de citrouille maison, répondit James.

- Tu rigoles ? demanda Lily.

- Non non, pas du tout !

- Et bien… Va pour le jus de citrouille mais Bettie-machin-chose ne me rependra plus !

- Allons, Lily, si tu fais attention et que tu ne les manges pas d'un coup, tu peux en avoir des vraiment délicieuses ! Protesta Sirius.

Lily lui lança un regard soupçonneux. 

- C'est vrai… Attend, dit James en replongeant le nez dans sa boite. Moi, ce sont mes friandises préférées les dragées surprises. J'aime les surprises ! Mais je suis prudent.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti une dragée brune. Il la regarda un moment, échangea un regard avec Sirius puis en croqua un bout. Il grimaça, frissonna et toussa de dégoût.

- C'est pas chocolat, fini-t-il par dire.

- Oh… Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu connais beaucoup de choses qui ont cette couleur là ? demanda James en fourrant la dragée brune foncée sous le nez de Sirius.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mettre à rire. James leva les yeux au ciel, posa sa dragée sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis recommença sa recherche dans sa boite. Cette fois, Sirius, Peter et Remus l'accompagnèrent dans sa recherche. Pendant un bon moment, on entendit des « épinards », « foie gras », « cire à chaussure » et toutes sortes d'autres atrocités de part et d'autres. Lily les regardait, amusée. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir des trucs aussi amusants et étranges dans le monde. James la vit regarder une boîte de chocogrenouille.

- Ca tu peux. Mais fais attention… tu aimes la réglisse noire ? demanda James.

- Non… pas trop, répondit Lily.

- Moi si, dit James en croquant à belles dents dans sa dragée. Je disais donc, fais attention à ta grenouille qu'elle ne saute pas trop loin.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas une vrai ? demanda Lily.

- Non, bien sûr ! Mais un sort lui permet deux sauts, lui répondit Remus en riant. Je suppose que tu n'aimes pas la langue de Troll ?

Lily lui répondit par un regard horrifié. Remus lui sourit et posa sa dragée avec les autres considérées immangeables. Lily retourna son attention sur sa chocogrenouille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte, la grenouille en chocolat lui sauta sur la tête. Elle poussa un petit cri. James se pencha pour l'attraper et la lui donner. La grenouille en profita pour sauter dans ses lunettes. Elle posa ses pattes bien à plat dans les vitres des petites lunettes rondes et attendit. James se recula sur son banc, surpris, tandis que tout le monde se mettait à rire. Puis il tourna la tête vers Sirius qui manqua s'étouffer avec une dragée tellement il riait. 

- Charmant… Dit James en levant la main pour prendre la grenouille.

Il la tendit à Lily et dut attendre quelques secondes pour qu'elle cesse de rire et la prenne à son tour. Elle cessa de rire d'un coup et regarda la grenouille d'un air horrifié. James vit tout de suite ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas une vraie grenouille ! Elle est en chocolat ! Ca ne lui fera pas mal, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pour être certaine, arrache la tête en premier, ajouta Sirius d'un air psychotique.

Lily fit la grimace tandis que les garçons riaient. Elle étudia sa grenouille encore un moment et elle était sur le point de mettre les dents dans une de ses pattes lorsque Sirius poussa une exclamation de triomphe.

- Tu aimes la menthe Lily ? demanda-t-il en tendant une dragée verte vers elle.

- Oui, répondit Lily en attrapant la dragée.

Elle la regarda un moment, regarda Sirius d'un air soupçonneux, puis en croqua un bout. Elle sourit et la mangea en entier.

- Okay, il y en a des bonnes. Mais pour combien de mauvaises ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est relatif. On s'habitue à leur goût étrange. Une au miel ? demanda Remus.

Lily attrapa la dragée et l'engouffra sans même l'étudier.

- C'est ça, tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi ! C'est gentil ! dit Sirius sur un faux air boudeur.

- Il a l'air plus fiable que toi, Sirius Black, répondit Lily avec le sourire.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sirius de tirer la langue à Lily. James sourit puis regarda Remus. Il se rendit compte que celui-ci regardait Lily d'un air abasourdi, comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle puisse le trouver fiable. James fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Lily venait de voir apparaître l'image sur sa carte de chocogrenouille et les garçons devaient maintenant lui expliquer le fonctionnement des photos, cadres et images des sorciers. Le reste du voyage se passa donc dans une franche camaraderie, parlant de choses et d'autres, revenant même sur le Quidditch mais cette fois d'une manière éducative. James, qui s'était demandé comment se passerait le long voyage en train fut étonné d'entendre le contrôleur signaler que le train était sur le point d'atteindre sa destination. Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait des amis plus rapidement qu'il ne s'y attendait.


	2. Aidetoi et le choixpeau t'aidera

_Promenade avec un Loup-garou_

_Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley_

_Chapitre 2 – Aide-toi et le Choixpeau t'aidera_

À la seconde près où le Poudlard express se mit à ralentir, sa peur, qu'il avait rangée sur le rebord de la fenêtre avec les dragées surprises, lui sauta à la gorge avec une force redoublée. Ce fut donc sans trop être certain de ce qu'il faisait que Remus enfila sa robe de sorcier puis suivit ses nouveaux camarades hors du train. Il avait entendu la voix forte d'un homme appeler les premières années et il avait suivi James, ses cheveux étant facilement reconnaissables au milieu d'une foule lorsqu'on se tenait assez près. Il arriva devant l'homme le plus grand que ses jeunes yeux n'avaient jamais vu. Dans le noir, dans le froid, il ne semblait pas très rassurant. Remus enfonça donc la tête dans les épaules et se mit à marcher avec les autres sur le petit chemin étroit et escarpé. Comme personne ne parlait beaucoup, il ne savait pas si ses compagnons de voyage étaient toujours à ses côtés. Étant d'un optimiste démesuré, il conclut qu'ils l'avaient abandonné au milieu d'une foule inconnue, ce qui nourrit encore un peu plus sa peur. Par contre, s'il avait un tantinet soit peu regardé autour de lui, il aurait noté qu'il était encadré par Lily et Sirius qui marchaient très près de lui, que James était juste de l'autre coté de Lily et que derrière, Peter faisait tout son possible pour le suivre. Il ne sut donc pas que c'était lui qui menait le groupe de premières années à la suite du géant et que chacun d'entre eux, pour une raison qu'ils ne s'expliquaient pas, suivait la force étrange qui émanait de lui.

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit le géant en se tournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.

Le grand « Oooooooh! » qui s'ensuivit sortit Remus de sa torpeur. Il leva la tête pour remarquer que le chemin avait débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, au sommet d'une montagne, il put enfin apercevoir le rêve de sa vie qui était aussi son pire cauchemar : Poudlard.

- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança le géant en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. 

Comme un automate, Remus monta dans le premier bateau qu'il trouva et prit place à l'avant. Il ne porta même pas attention aux autres passagers. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa respiration et sur les battements de son cœur. À partir de ce moment, il n'entendit et ne vit plus rien. Il fut vaguement conscient que quelqu'un lui appuyait sur la tête pour une raison qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ils finirent par descendre des canots. Remus se concentra sur la silhouette du géant et le suivit. Il nota qu'il entrait dans le château et se dirigeait Dieu seul savait où. Une sorcière à l'air sévère vient leur parler. Bien qu'il portait attention à chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait, les mots n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Il allait bientôt devoir affronter le monde, seul, sans personne pour le soutenir. Il songea à ses parents et regretta amèrement leur absence. Il serra les dents et attendit. Maintenant, c'était vrai. Maintenant, c'était réel. Maintenant, tout se jouait. Maintenant… quelqu'un lui tapait sur l'épaule. Il tourna la tête pour plonger le regard dans deux yeux verts, visiblement inquiets.

- Est-ce que ça va Remus ? lui demanda Lily d'une voix douce.

Il regarda autour pour s'apercevoir que ses compagnons de train étaient tous autour de lui à le regarder avec inquiétude. Il remarqua aussi que les garçons avaient essayé de former une sorte de mur pour le cacher aux autres élèves. Remus fut touché de voir qu'ils s'en faisaient pour lui. Il fut aussi touché par leur tentative de protection. Il leur sourit tour à tour, un courage sorti du néant s'étant propagé en lui. 

- Ça va… mieux. Merci, leur répondit-il.

Les trois garçons répondirent à son sourire juste avant que, à la plus grande surprise de Remus, Lily passe un bras autour de la taille de Remus et un autour de la taille de James et les attire contre elle.

- Alors tant mieux parce que je suis morte de trouille ! dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

Puisque Lily n'avait pas l'air de ces personnes à se presser sans raisons contre les autres, Remus échangea un regard embarrassé avec James puis posa une main incertaine sur l'épaule tremblante de Lily, imité par James.

- Et bien et moi alors ? demanda Sirius, faussement outré.

- C'est pas ma faute, j'ai juste deux bras, répondit Lily d'une voix aussi tremblante que son corps. Je suis désolée, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand j'étais petite et comme mon papa n'est pas là…

- Euh… Avoir juste deux bras ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton malicieux.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Lily sembla se détendre un peu mais ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Remus n'avait jamais été aussi près de quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Bien qu'embarrassant et totalement étrange, c'était plutôt agréable. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si Lily avait su, que s'il avait été honnête avec elle, elle ne l'aurait pas serré dans ses bras.

- Non, gros bêta ! Quand j'ai peur ! Et puis comment tu fais, toi, pour être si détendu ? demanda Lily, à demi admirative, à demi étonnée.

- C'est vrai que j'ai l'air détendu hein ? répliqua Sirius.

Il n'avait pas à proprement dit répondu à la question de Lily mais Remus était certain qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir noté l'emphase qu'il avait mise sur les mots « l'air » de sa réplique. Lily lui fit un faible sourire puis augmenta sa pression autour de la taille de Remus. La sorcière à l'air sévère était revenue dans la pièce. Cette fois, Remus comprit ce qu'elle disait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais s'arrêta, lançant un regard en direction de Lily. Celle-ci laissa ses bras tomber rapidement tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient en direction du regard de la dame à l'air sévère. Remus et James réagirent à la vitesse de l'éclair et prirent  un air décontracté. Les autres élèves froncèrent les sourcils un instant.

- Bon, allons-y maintenant, dit la sorcière d'une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Sirius attrapa Remus par le bras et le fit entrer dans le rang avec lui. James et Lily se faufilèrent juste derrière eux. Peter se fit des pieds et des mains pour rester près d'eux et se retrouva avec une jeune fille pas très jolie, à l'avis de Remus. Au regard que lui lança Sirius, il sut qu'il était de son avis. Remus lui sourit légèrement mais cessa aussitôt que la file se mit en branle. Sirius et compagnie avaient réussi à lui faire oublier qu'il était en train de vivre la chose la plus effrayante de sa vie. La panique reprit sa place au sein de ses organes et autres parties de son corps. D'un pas raide, il suivit la ligne jusqu'à la grande salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne porta pas attention aux décors, ni aux autres élèves. Il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui en essayant de ne pas perdre connaissance. 

- Relaxe mon p'tit pote ! Le truc, c'est la respiration. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Faut y aller dans l'ordre tu sais ? lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille. 

Remus ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui avec un mince sourire. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil. Étrangement, cette petite phrase stupide et ce geste simple calmèrent Remus juste assez longtemps pour l'empêcher de ne pas remarquer que la marche avait cessé et que les première année se mettaient en rang. Tandis que les autres élèves regardaient un peu partout, Remus concentra son attention sur ses pieds. Il entendait les murmures des élèves dans la salle et sentait les regards sur les nouveaux élèves. Il n'osa pas lever la tête. Il avait peur que quelqu'un le reconnaisse. Il voyait déjà un élève sans visage se lever en le pointant du doigt en hurlant « C'EST UN… ! ». Un coup de coude dans les côtes le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête en direction de Sirius qui lui indiqua le tabouret devant eux. Un vieux chapeau râpé, sale et rapiécé était posé dessus. Remus le regarda avec curiosité. non sans remarquer le silence total qui régnait maintenant dans la salle. Il sentit des cheveux et la monture froide d'une paire de lunettes lui frôler le visage. De l'autre côté, Lily glissait sa tête entre Sirius et lui. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? murmura Lily.

- Je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée… chuchota Sirius.

La pression de la monture des lunettes s'accentua légèrement, ce qui lui signala que James le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il répondit à son regard en haussant les épaules. Ils tournèrent les yeux en même temps vers le chapeau. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il le vit bouger. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Je suis le plus pensant des chapeaux,_

_Car j'ai la chance de posséder un cerveau,_

_Dont Gryffondor eut la bonne idée de me doter,_

_En sentant sa dernière heure arrivée._

_Avec trois sorciers de ses amis,_

_Ayant fondé la plus grande école de sorcellerie,_

_Ils divisèrent l'école en quatre maisons,_

_Qui séparaient les élèves d'après leurs dons_

_Les courageux étaient choisis par Gryffondor,_

_Serpentard accueillaient les ambitieux et les forts,_

_Pour Serdaigle, seule importait la réflexion,_

_A Poufsouffle, les travailleurs acharnés faisaient légion._

_Ils confièrent à moi la tâche d'importance_

_De vous diriger en toute confiance_

_Vers la maison de votre destinée._

_Pour cela, rien de plus simple : venez m'essayer !_

Bouche bée, Remus fixa le choixpeau sans bouger sous les applaudissements généraux. Le choixpeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables de la grande salle puis s'immobilisa à nouveau.

- Alors ça, ce doit être la chose la plus étrange que j'ai jamais vue ! murmura Sirius.

- Eh ben et moi alors ? demanda Lily, toujours sous le choc.

James, Sirius et Peter laissèrent échapper un petit rire. Remus eut un faible sourire. Si ce chapeau parlant était intelligent, il songea un instant qu'il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas le mettre. Il se demanda pendant un moment s'il pouvait demander si les élèves avaient le choix de porter le choixpeau. Il envisageait fortement de lever la main lorsque la sorcière qui les avait amenés dans la grande salle se mit à parler.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Arnold, Conrad.

Un grand gaillard à l'allure sportive s'avança en roulant des épaules. Il attrapa le chapeau et l'enfonça sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. À côté de lui, Sirius semblait s'être raidi. La fatalité de l'ordre alphabétique ne jouant pas en sa faveur, l'air décontracté de Black commençait à décliner. Tandis que Arnold, Conrad semblait en proie à un malaise sans nom, Remus se pencha vers Sirius.

- Relaxe mon p'tit pote ! Le truc, c'est la respiration. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Faut y aller dans l'ordre tu sais ? murmura Remus.

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé et sembla se détendre légèrement. Remus répondit à son sourire en se demandant ce qui le surprenait le plus entre avoir eu la force de plaisanter, de s'être souvenu de ce que Sirius lui avait dit ou le fait qu'il ait réussi à aider Sirius. Remus reporta son attention sur Arnold et le chapeau. 

- POUFSOUFFLE ! finit par crier le choixpeau.

Le jeune garçon resta assis sur le banc sans bouger. Les secondes passèrent puis la sorcière à l'air sévère s'avança vers lui pour lui retirer le chapeau et lui indiquer la direction de sa table. Conrad se leva promptement et avec un regard de regret vers la table des Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers les Poufsouffle qui applaudissaient plus par politesse que par bonheur. Visiblement, Conrad ne voulait pas faire parti de leur maison. Remus échangea un regard avec Black. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais…

- Black, Sirius !

Black, Sirius avala difficilement et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Remus sentit Lily s'infiltrer dans l'espace maintenant libre tout en entraînant James pour qu'il se place derrière elle. Le choixpeau ne resta pas longtemps sur la tête de Sirius.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent de soulagement et il se leva, tout sourire. Il enleva le chapeau, fit un sourire à ses camarades de train et fila en direction de la table rouge et or qui l'applaudissait joyeusement. Remus fut heureux pour Sirius. Il se demanda s'il allait lui adresser à nouveau la parole lorsque le chapeau l'aurait envoyé à Serpentard. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet dans l'esprit de Remus. Si les Serpentard avaient un côté sombre, il était certain que c'est là qu'il irait. Ce n'est que lorsque Evans, Leslie fut appelée qu'il reporta son attention sur la répartition. La jeune fille fila d'un air misérable vers le banc puis, avec un dernier regard vers Remus et James, puis vers Sirius, elle attrapa le chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Il lui glissa sur les yeux tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le tabouret. James se glissa dans l'espace laissé par Lily. Remus se demanda si c'était pour être à côté de lui ou pour être en première ligne.

- GRYFFONDOR ! annonça le choixpeau après une brève pause. 

Lily se leva d'un bon, jeta un air surpris dans la direction des nouveaux non répartis puis courut jusqu'à Sirius qui était déjà debout, applaudissant à tout rompre. Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle serra la main de Sirius et prit place en face de lui. À partir de ce moment, le calvaire de Remus reprit de plus belle. Il avait jeté un œil à la table des Serpentard et leur avait trouvé un air des plus antipathiques. Il ne voulait pas être à Serpentard. Il voulait être n'importe quoi d'autre sauf un Serpentard. Il aurait aimé être dans la même maison que Sirius, Lily, probablement James et peut-être Peter. Il ferma les yeux et fit donc une prière silencieuse.

- Lupin, Remus !

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement et se sentit pâlir. Il prit la peine de se dire que ce n'était certainement pas pour l'avantager avant d'aller mettre le chapeau sans regarder personne. En mettant la main sur le chapeau, ses yeux se posèrent sur le vieillard assis au milieu de la table des professeurs. Ce devait être Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire puis un clin d'œil. Remus essaya de sourire, par pure reconnaissance pour ce qu'il avait fait, puis posa le chapeau sur sa tête et prit place sur le tabouret.

- Mmmmmm… Tu es le premier que je rencontre, dit une voix dans son oreille.

Remus sursauta. Le chapeau lui parlait ! Et il savait ! Et si, au lieu d'annoncer une maison, le choixpeau hurlait… ?

- Ne soit pas ridicule voyons ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi. Tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Et très courageux. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu ici. Non, même pas pour faire plaisir à tes parents. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et la seule maison qui peut t'y aider est… GRYFFONDOR !

Remus entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la grande salle. Il remercia mentalement le choixpeau.

- Tu le mérites. Va maintenant, lui répondit-il.

Ébranlé, Remus retira le chapeau, le posa sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Sirius et Lily en tête, tous les élèves applaudissaient le nouveau venu à tout rompre. Sans y croire vraiment, Rémus serra quelques mains et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sirius.

- Et bien tu vois ! Tout était dans la respiration ! lui dit Sirius en riant.

*******************************************************************************

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, soulagé, Sirius observait ses amis être répartis à leur tour. Avec une petite pointe d'appréhension tout de même. Et s'ils ne finissaient pas dans la même maison ? Ce serait dommage d'être séparé des premiers amis qu'il s'était fait dans cette école. Que se passerait-il s'il se retrouvait tout seul à Gryffondor ? A quel point James pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Et les autres ? Il prit une inspiration puis se moqua de lui-même. N'était-il pas censé avoir l'air détendu ? Il adressa un petit sourire à Lupin lorsqu'il se retourna pour le regarder, avant de jeter un coup d'œil chez les Serpentard. Remus était vraiment terrorisé, d'autant plus qu'il semblait persuadé d'aller chez les Serpentard…

Le professeur qui les avait accueillis, McGonagall, continuait à lire la liste.

- Evans, Leslie.

Leslie, à son grand soulagement, le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard chez les Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et, quelques instants plus tard…

- Lupin, Remus.

Si Lily avait un air terrifié en s'approchant du Choixpeau, ce n'était rien par rapport à Remus; pâle comme un mort-vivant. Le choixpeau sembla réfléchir – à moins qu'il ne discute avec le garçon : Sirius avait bien entendu, lui aussi, cette petite voix intelligente – puis l'envoya, à son tour, chez les Gryffondor.

Remus se laissa tomber à côté de lui avec un soupir de soulagement, rosissant de plaisir sous les applaudissements. Sirius lui sourit chaleureusement et reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau.

James et Peter jetaient des regards plus ou moins désespérés vers eux, plus ou moins effrayés de la suite.

- Pettigrew, Peter.

L'interpellé mit quelques secondes à bouger, dans son anxiété. Il monta sur l'estrade et faillit renverser le choixpeau et le tabouret. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, le choixpeau se tint silencieux sur sa tête pendant un long moment, avant de crier :

- Gryffondor !

Le garçon sauta littéralement sur ses pieds, et fit quelques pas dans la direction de Gryffondor avant de revenir pour donner le chapeau à Potter, James, sous le regard sévère du professeur. Le garçon ébouriffé puisait apparemment dans toutes ses ressources pour avoir l'air badin, ce qui força l'admiration de Sirius. Il leur adressa un petit sourire avant de disparaître sous l'immense chapeau. Mais à peine le choixpeau fut-il en place qu'il envoyait James à Gryffondor.

Toute la petite équipe avait rejoint la table des Gryffondor, et Black venait de s'apercevoir qu'il crevait littéralement de faim.

"Rapes, Terence"

La répartition n'en finissait plus, maintenant.

"Rogue, Severus"

Le chapeau rendit son verdict alors qu'il avait tout juste effleuré les cheveux de l'intéressé.

"Serpentard!"

Sirius était persuadé qu'on pouvait entendre les hurlements de son estomac à l'autre bout de la salle. Pour quelle raison obscure les autres faisaient-ils semblant de l'ignorer ?  
Il ne restait plus que deux filles, qui se dévisageaient, appréhensives.

"Wald, Kyana"

"Serdaigle!"  
"White, Catherine"  
"Gryffondor!"

Catherine, la nouvelle venue, était une fille plutôt jolie, à l'instar de Lily. Des cheveux blonds ondulés encadraient un joli visage où brillaient des yeux bleu pâle, et un sourire cynique flottait sur ses lèvres.

La répartition était finie. Sirius se tourna vers son assiette au moment où Catherine prenait un siège non loin d'eux. Toujours vide.

- Ils veulent nous affamer ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

La table de Gryffondor partit d'un grand rire, vite étouffé quand le sorcier qui présidait à la table des professeurs, le directeur sans doute, se leva.

- J'aimerais dire quelques mots avant que nous ne puissions commencer ce délicieux repas.

Black ne put réprimer un grognement. Un discours ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le directeur, un vieil homme dont la longue barbe et les longs cheveux blancs se teintaient d'un souvenir très lointain de roux, leur sourit, les bras étendus. D'une certaine façon, c'était la vision la plus rassurante que Sirius avait vue depuis le départ.

- Bon appétit !

Les Gryffondor rirent à nouveau, et tout le monde acclama le vieux professeur. Les plats se remplirent instantanément des mets les plus variés et Sirius se servit sans retenue, enfin.

- J'adore ce professeur, déclara-t-il quand son estomac le lui permit. Il sait parler aux ventres vides.

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore, dit un élève de cinquième année à côté de lui. Il vient de reprendre le poste de directeur. Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas en Métamorphoses. Au fait, je suis Marcial, un des préfets de Gryffondor.

Les présentations recommencèrent. Sirius se tourna vers la jeune fille en face de lui.

- Tu es Catherine, c'est ça ? Je suis Sir…

- Sirius Black, je sais, répondit-elle. Je me rappelle. Et vous, c'est James Potter et Remus Lupin, c'est ça ?

Les deux interpellés acquiescèrent, l'air totalement abasourdi, en particulier Remus.

- Et voilà Lily Evans et Peter Pettigrew, continua Sirius sans relever la remarque.

- Oh, je n'avais pas retenu ces noms-là. Au fait, oubliez le Catherine, tout le monde m'appelle Cathy.

Cathy n'avait adressé qu'un vague sourire à Lily et Peter avant de reporter toute son attention à James, Remus et Sirius. Lupin haussa les épaules en réponse au coup d'œil interrogateur de Sirius, mais James semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir Dumbledore comme professeur, lança-t-il à Marcial pour changer de conversation. Qui le remplace ?

- Je suppose que c'est McGonagall, répondit Marcial. Elle est très forte en métamorphoses, elle est Animagus.

Sirius laissa à Remus le soin d'expliquer à Lily ce qu'était un Animagus pour observer à son aise la femme assise à côté de Dumbledore. Autant le directeur dégageait une impression de gaieté enfantine, autant celle-ci semblait sévère. En fait, de son chignon parfaitement tiré à sa robe droite, et en passant par ses lunettes carrées, elle était la Sévérité personnifiée.

- Fantastique, railla Catherine. Mais le sorcier de l'autre côté de Dumbledore semble encore pire. Qui est-ce ?

Elle avait raison. L'homme, à qui Dumbledore parlait, aurait pu avoir un physique avenant, s'il n'avait eu le visage déformé par une telle fureur et une telle haine. Le directeur devait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ou il devait singulièrement détester la maison Gryffondor pour les regarder comme ça, particulièrement les premières années.

- C'est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Spite. Il n'en a pas contre les Gryffondor, je vous assure. Il en a contre la Terre entière. Ignorez son mauvais caractère, soyez attentifs à ses cours et tout ira bien.

- C'est très gai, tout ça, ironisa Sirius, mais à part le directeur, tu en as des marrants à nous présenter ?

Ils rirent à nouveau, ce qui eut le don d'empirer l'expression de Spite.

- Le professeur Flitwick est très gentil. Il est assis sur une pile d'encyclopédie, tout à droite. Il enseigne les Enchantements. A côté, le petit professeur… euh… enveloppé, c'est M. Daniel.

- "Monsieur" ?

- Il est français, et il exige qu'on l'appelle "monsieur". Il a l'air d'avoir trop bu, mais il est comme ça la plupart du temps. Le reste du temps, ce n'est pas qu'un air. Lui non plus, il n'est pas méchant.

- Qui est cet homme, debout près de la porte ? demanda Lily.

Sirius aurait difficilement pu qualifier d'homme la personne en question. Vieux, maigre, la peau tirée sur les os et les cheveux longs et gras, il ressemblait plus à l'animal – qui avait autant d'affinités avec un chat que lui avec un homme – qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est Rusard, le concierge. Ne vous frottez pas à lui, et encore moins à sa chatte, ou à vos risques et périls. Il est redoutable. Tiens, James, regarde. Si tu veux entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine, c'est à elle que tu devras faire tes preuves. C'est Mme Bibine, professeur de vol sur balais.

Avant qu'une conversation sur le Quidditch reprenne, Lily s'étonna tout haut.

- Pourquoi tout le monde veut-il te placer dans une équipe de Quidditch ? lui demanda-t-elle, les joues un peu roses. Tu n'as pas marqué "joueur de Quidditch" sur le front, que je sache ?

Quoiqu'il ait marqué sur le front, Lily semblait ne pas pouvoir en détacher le regard, en tout cas, pensa Sirius. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus, qui lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers Lily au milieu des rires.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ajouta Lily, un peu gênée.

- Les Potter sont une famille de sorciers connue, expliqua gentiment Remus. Et en particulier, pour leur talent au Quidditch. De père en fils. On dit que c'est dans leur sang.

- Ah. Comme la magie, alors ?

Lupin hésita un instant.

- Non, pas exactement. Il y a d'excellents sorciers qui viennent de familles moldues, et de parfaits moldus dans les meilleures familles de sorciers. Ceux-là, ce sont des Cracmols.

- Mes parents ont toujours pensé que j'étais un Cracmol, commença Peter. Ils m'ont placé dans des écoles de moldus, et ils ont cru à une erreur quand ils ont reçu la lettre de Poudlard.

Il y eut des rires.

- Je suis moitié-moitié, dit Catherine. Ma mère se sent un peu perdue, mais elle aime trop mon père pour partir.

- Ca ne se passe pas toujours aussi bien, dit Sirius à l'intention de Lily. Certains sorciers détestent les moldus, et vice-versa. Les parents de mon père, des moldus, ne lui adressent plus la parole depuis qu'il est sorti de Poudlard.

- Ces gens-là ont vraiment les yeux bouchés, cracha James. Tous ces Malefoy, ces Rogue. Ils ne pensent qu'à la pureté du sang.

- Il n'y a rien de plus stupide, continua Remus. Il y a beaucoup de sorciers dans ma famille mariés à des moldus… mes parents sont des sorciers tous les deux.

- Rogue… répéta Lily pensivement. Il n'y avait pas un Rogue, dans la répartition?

- Si, répondit James. Severus Rogue. A la table des Serpentard, celui qui se prend déjà pour le directeur.

- Ah. Oh. Tu veux dire, celui qui ne connaît ni le shampooing, ni le savon ?

A cette remarque de Sirius, les Gryffondor qui se trouvaient à portée partirent d'un fou rire.

- Le dentifrice non plus, il ne connaît pas, ajouta Catherine avec un sourire en coin. Vous n'étiez pas juste à côté de lui dans la foule, vous !

James étouffa une nouvelle crise de rires dans sa purée, tandis que Sirius jetait un coup d'œil admiratif à Cathy. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille qui lui ressemblait autant. Ou du moins, pour l'humour décapant : le sourire ironique sur ses lèvres était une partie de ses traits au même titre que les cheveux bouclés et les hautes pommettes.

Quelques étudiants plus âgés autour d'eux racontèrent toutes sortes d'histoires sur les Serpentard, puis ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres – la bouche pleine, le plus souvent. Sirius ponctua tout le repas de ses blagues : maintenant qu'il était réparti, et enfin à Poudlard, que toute angoisse s'était échappée, il se sentait bien mieux. Et d'après les visages de ses camarades, eux aussi. Seul Remus, après s'être détendu quelques minutes, s'était à nouveau renfermé, apparemment préoccupé d'un autre problème. Le jeune Black se rendit compte que l'arrivée à Poudlard n'avait pas été la seule raison de l'angoisse de Remus. Celui-ci devait garder un secret, assez sombre pour mettre dans les yeux d'un enfant la maturité d'un homme. Tout en se promettant de résoudre cela aussi tôt que possible, Sirius rendit à Cathy un sourire tout en racontant une de ses meilleures blagues sur les trolls des montagnes.

Les desserts furent tout aussi succulents que les plats principaux, mais Sirius, fatigué, l'estomac plein, ne put que les regarder d'un air peiné.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te jeter sur le reste du repas, le taquina James. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir un peu de cette tarte au pommes ? Elle est vraiment délicieuse !

Sirius montra les dents avec un grognement sourd, ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire, excepté de la part de Remus qui resta très froid à cette petite facétie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, car déjà les plats disparaissaient, et Dumbledore allait reprendre la parole. 

- Tout d'abord, commença-t-il avec la même chaleur, je voudrais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous. Une nouvelle année commence, et avec elle arrivent quelques changements. J'ai en effet l'immense honneur d'occuper cette année le poste de directeur.

Il ne put reprendre la parole que lorsque les applaudissements enthousiastes cessèrent.

- Merci. Le professeur McGonagall a la gentillesse de me remplacer dans mes anciennes fonctions de professeur de Métamorphoses.

Nouveaux applaudissements. Pendant quelques secondes, le sévère professeur eut l'air de fondre, mais se reprit bien vite.

- Veuillez ne pas oublier que la Forêt est interdite à tous les étudiants, et qu'il n'est pas permis de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit. Pour votre propre bien, vous éviterez aussi le Saule Cogneur qui a été planté cet été sur la pelouse. Il s'agit d'un individu particulièrement violent et brutal, et je compte sur votre bon-sens pour l'éviter.

Sirius vit Lily les regarder tour à tour, mais il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qu'était un Saule Cogneur.

- Vous pouvez maintenant vous retirer dans vos quartiers pour un bon repos avant que les cours ne commencent.

Dans les couloirs, Lily rattrapa Marcial, qui marchait en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Saule Cogneur, Marcial ?

- C'est un arbre qui a la faculté de bouger, mais il ne s'en sert en général que pour frapper tout ce qui vient à sa portée, répondit Remus d'un air sinistre. C'est une variété très rare.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. A nouveau, Sirius remarqua cette gêne chez son nouvel ami sous tant de regards.

- Mais alors, pourquoi en ont-ils planté un ici ? demanda Cathy en secouant sa tignasse blonde. Pour les élèves en retenue ?

- Bah ! Qui peut dire ce qui leur passe par la tête ? jeta James après un coup d'œil à Lupin. Ca devait être un caprice ! Dumbledore avait envie d'un Saule Cogneur ! Maintenant qu'il est directeur, qui pouvait l'en empêcher ? On va marcher longtemps, comme ça, Marcial ?

Ils venaient d'arriver devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame dans une robe rose. 

- Non, c'est ici, répondit le préfet. Luna Major.

La grosse dame dans le tableau sourit et le portrait pivota, montrant une sorte de trou grossier dans le mur.

- Eh, ben, commenta Sirius. Attention à la marche ! Oh, et puis, à la tête, tant que vous y êtes !

- Est-ce que les autres maisons ont une entrée plus praticable ? demanda James en bâillant, et en manquant de peu de s'étaler en entrant.

Marcial les ignora complètement.

- Voilà la salle commune. Les dortoirs sont au-dessus, les escaliers pour y accéder au fond. Les filles à droite, les garçons à gauche. Vos affaires sont déjà là. Bonne nuit !

Sirius resta bouche bée. C'était comme s'il venait de rentrer chez lui. Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec son chez-lui – le vrai, à la maison, chez ses parents – mais il avait la même sensation de bien-être, ici.

James, Remus, Peter et lui se retrouvèrent dans le même dortoir.

- Wow !

- Quand Sirius aura finit de jacasser, plaisanta James, on pourra peut-être se mettre au lit !

- Ne me mets pas au défi, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Je pourrais rester debout jusqu'à l'aube rien que pour t'empêcher de dormir…

Ses nouveaux camarades de chambre rirent un peu tout en s'installant.

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai lancé aucun défi. Mais je te jure que, si tu ronfles, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius plongeait dans les bras de Morphée, presque en même temps que les autres.

*******************************************************************************

Peter écoutait les autres discuter joyeusement. On pouvait entendre la fatigue dans leur voix, bien sûr… mais lui resta silencieux. Il savourait le moment. C'était délicieux d'avoir des amis – enfin – et de bons amis.

Cela avait été la plus belle journée depuis bien longtemps… en fait, du plus loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, la plus belle journée de toute sa jeune vie. Il avait réussi à entrer à Gryffondor, avait sympathisé avec plusieurs personnes…

Il aurait tout de même bien aimé avoir l'assurance innée de James, l'humour maladif de Sirius ou même le charisme naturel de Remus – même s'il paraissait mal en point. Jamais il ne serait comme eux. Mais ce soir, pour une fois, il ne se prit pas à envier les autres. Maintenant, il n'était plus dénigré. Et si ses nouveaux amis voulaient seulement lui rester loyaux, le… protéger… il pourrait tout faire pour eux. Du moins, il s'en sentait capable.

Il se glissa sous les draps avec plaisir. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, déjà. Il pensa à la lettre qu'il pourrait écrire dès le lendemain à ses parents. Ils seraient tellement fiers de lui. Gryffondor ! C'était quelque chose !

James lança à Sirius une dernière réplique qu'il eut du mal à saisir avant de s'endormir profondément.

*******************************************************************************

Cathy montant l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Certes, elle avait été terrifiée avant la répartition mais maintenant qu'elle était à Gryffondor, elle était la plus heureuse des jeunes filles du monde. De plus, il y avait de charmants garçons à Poudlard et les plus charmants qu'elle avait repéré étaient, par un curieux mais heureux hasard, les nouveaux de Gryffondor. Sauf peut-être le petit gros, là, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Paul ! Paul ? Disons que c'est Paul. De toute façon, c'était sans importance. Cathy reportant son attention sur le fier James, le charmant Remus et le désopilant Sirius. Elle était en train de déterminer lequel elle préférait le plus lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le dortoir. Tout en songeant qu'il se passe décidément beaucoup de chose dans un cerveau en peu de secondes, elle essaya de repérer où pouvait bien être son lit. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle nota avec un certain déplaisir qu'il était juste à côté de la jeune fille qui avait déjà l'air d'être copine avec ses trois conquêtes futures. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda les autres occupantes du dortoir. Une jeune fille, plutôt misérable, était déjà roulée en boule dans son lit, pleurant silencieusement. 

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Cathy.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle prit plutôt son oreiller pour le mettre sur sa tête. Lorsqu'elle commença à se bercer frénétiquement, Cathy siffla entre ses dents et mit un x sur une amitié potentielle puis jeta un œil aux deux autres jeunes filles. Elles semblaient surexcitées et parlaient tellement vite que Cathy n'arrivait pas à suivre. Cathy fronça les sourcils et continua de les regarder. Lorsqu'elle arriva à s'habituer au débit de leur conversation, elle fut certaine de ne pas bien comprendre.

- Moi j'ai apporté Gwen ! Je l'ai depuis que je suis toute petite, continuait la plus petite des deux, une rousse plutôt moche.

À la grande horreur de Cathy, la petite moche rousse sortie une poupée défraîchie de sa malle pour la montrer à sa copine, une brunette à lunettes fonds de bouteilles. 

- Oh, elle est charmante ! répondit la brunette en se penchant sur sa malle. Moi j'ai apporté… OH NON, JE L'AI OUBLIÉ ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Tandis que la rousse portait sa main à sa bouche d'un air interdit, la brunette se mettait à pleurer. Les yeux ouverts le plus grand qu'il était humainement possible, Cathy tourna la tête vers… vers… euh… Lisa ? Cette dernière regardait la même scène avec plus ou moins la même expression. D'instinct elle tourna la tête vers Cathy. Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent pendant un moment puis Lisa claqua des doigts, l'air de dire « pas d'chance ». Cathy se lança tête première sur son lit pour étouffer son éclat de rire. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête, Lisa était assise sur son lit et s'installait pour dormir. Les deux jeunes filles avaient disparu.

- Où sont-elles allées ? demanda Cathy, surprise.

- En voilà une question ! Courrier express ! Répondit Lisa le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cathy éclata de rire à nouveau. Ayant mis une croix sur la rousse et la brunette, Cathy se dit que finalement, cette Lisa pourrait bien être sympathique. Elle s'appelait bien Lisa ?

- Euh, ton nom c'était quoi déjà ? demanda Cathy, un peu gênée. 

- Leslie. Mais je préfère Lily ! répondit-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est ça. Je ne m'en rappelais plus. Je suis désolée. 

- Oh, il y a tellement de noms plus… intéressants à retenir, mmmmmm ? 

Cathy se contenta de rire puis elle étira le bras pour serrer la main de Lily. 

- Enchantée ! Vraiment cette fois !

- Moi de même, Cathy, répondit Lily avec un sourire espiègle. Et ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas intéressante, mais je crois qu'il est temps de dormir. Je tombe de sommeil !

- Ouais, moi aussi !

Avec un dernier coup d'œil vers la jeune fille qui pleurait, Cathy se prépara à se mettre au lit. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle se glissa entre ses draps et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Elle entendit Lily pousser un petit rire. Cathy sourit dans le noir et commença en s'endormir en pensant aux trois charmants garçons de Gryffondor. Juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle songea à quelque chose.

- Lily ?

- Mmmmoui ?

- Dans tes copains, lequel tu veux ?

- Pardon ? dit Lily en se redressant dans son lit.

Cathy se releva sur un coude pour regarder Lily.

- Dans tes copains, lequel tu veux ? répéta Cathy.

- Euh… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, répondit Lily.

- Oh si tu comprends ! On est encore jeune, je sais, mais il faut réserver à l'avance quand on en veut un mignon ! Alors, lequel tu veux ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Lily se contentait de la regarder, ne semblant pas trop oser répondre.

- Hey, allez, réponds ! Sinon je te laisse seulement Paul.

- Paul ? Tu veux dire Peter ?

- Paul, Peter, c'est pareil ! Alors ? C'est lui que tu veux ?

- NON ! Je veux dire… Il est gentil mais... euh…

- Il n'a pas ce que les autres ont. 

- Mouais…

- Alors ?

- J'hésite…

- Vraiment ? Alors qui me laisses-tu ?

- Peter ! répondit Lily en riant.

- Ah merci ! Trop aimable ! 

- Je les ai vus en premier !

Cathy éclata à nouveau de rire puis se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

- Enfin, dors là dessus et on en reparlera, dit Cathy d'une voix endormie.

- D'accord ! Bonne nuit Cathy…

- Bonne nuit Lily Jolie. 

Cathy sombra dans le sommeil en espérant que ses sept années à Poudlard seraient aussi passionnantes que cette première journée. 


	3. Demain est un autre cours

A/N : **Aux lecteurs de l'ordre du phénix. Certes, vous nous direz que ce n'est pas exactement ça. C'est vrai. Mais Fred et George, ne voulant pas parler pour Padfoot, vous disent : OVER OUR FUCKIN' DEAD BODY ! donc... L'histoire va garder sa ligne directrice. On vous remercie, bonne lecture.**

Pad : « Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on prévoit toute cette fic… Des années de travail jetées à terre ! Non, pas question de changer ! Ce sera donc non conforme au tome 5, mais conforme à ce qu'on a décidé depuis loooooongtemps ! Na ! Et si ça vous plait pas, tant pis pour vous ! Mais enfin, bonne lecture ) »

_Promenade avec un Loup-garou_

_Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley_

Chapitre 3 – Demain est un autre cours

Lorsque le premier rayon de soleil se mit à briller, Remus se réveilla, fidèle à son habitude de lève-tôt. Il n'aimait pas la nuit et voulait profiter du jour autant que possible. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se prépara pour la journée. Avant de descendre dans la salle commune, il jeta un coup d'œil vers les trois garçons du train. James était roulé en boule, la couverture remonté jusqu'au cou. Remus sourit devant l'état de ses cheveux qui étaient encore plus en bataille que la veille. Étrangement, il lui trouva un air vulnérable sans ses lunettes. Sirius, de son côté, était couché en chien de fusil, sa couverture repoussée au pied du lit. Sur son visage flottait un sourire malicieux. Peter était couché sur le dos, ronflant légèrement, un filet de salive s'échappant du coin de sa bouche. De bien sympathiques garçons. Il aurait aimé être leur ami. Il poussa un soupir et sortit du dortoir. Dans l'escalier, il songea à les attendre avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce serait une bonne façon de montrer son intérêt face à eux. Avec un vague sourire, il mit le pied dans la salle commune, confiant.

Une jeune fille s'y trouvait déjà, assise dans un fauteuil. Ses cheveux cendrés lui voilaient le visage mais Remus entendit qu'elle pleurait. Sensible aux malheurs des autres, Remus avança vers elle et effleura son bras du bout de ses doigts.

- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et ouvrit grand ses yeux bruns avant de se lever et de filer en direction du dortoir des filles. Pendant un long moment, Remus resta figé sur place, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. La jeune fille avait eu peur de lui. Il était à Poudlard depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et déjà quelqu'un avait peur de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et sa confiance s'envola. D'un air penaud, il prit la direction de la sortie. Qui voudrait bien passer du temps avec lui ? Décidément, il avait été stupide de croire qu'il aurait pu se faire des amis. C'est donc dans un état d'esprit des plus sombres qu'il prit place à la table des Gryffondor, seul au milieu de chaises vides qui ne se rempliraient jamais. 

Il venait à peine de terminer son premier toast à la confiture, qu'il avait mangé avec très peu d'enthousiasme, lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius entrer dans la grande salle. Les cheveux en bataille, sa cravate mal nouée, Black avançait d'un pas de zombie, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Une lueur d'espoir jaillit dans le cœur de Remus lorsque Sirius approcha de l'endroit où il était assis. Peut-être que Sirius voudrait s'asseoir avec lui puisqu'il était seul. Mais la lueur s'éteignit lorsque Sirius passa sans le voir. Remus plongea le nez dans son assiette en poussant un soupir. Puis il tendit la main pour prendre un autre toast à tâtons. Occupé à étaler de la confiture, il ne vit pas que Sirius, une fois au bout de la table, se redressa de toute sa taille et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne vit pas non plus que Sirius rebroussait chemin. Visiblement, il cherchait quelqu'un. Remus s'apprêtait à avaler une bouchée de toast lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'arrêter devant lui. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Sirius, les poings aux hanches, le regarder avec une expression colérique qui camouflait un sourire. 

- C'est ça, laisse moi me promener partout comme un perdu au lieu de me faire signe quand je passe devant toi ! S'indigna Sirius.

Remus, sa bouchée encore dans la bouche, se contentait de le regarder, surpris.

- Parce que je te cherchais, vois-tu, ajouta Sirius d'un ton plus calme en prenant place sur la chaise devant Remus.

- Oh… Excuse-moi, répondit Remus en avalant difficilement sa bouchée.

Sirius se pencha sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux pendant un bon moment. Remus eut l'impression qu'il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Peut-être avait-il compris pourquoi Remus ne lui avait pas fait signe. Embarrassé, Remus détourna le regard. Sirius soupira et secoua la tête avec un soupir indulgent. Puis il se redressa et attaqua son petit déjeuner.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Sirius.

Remus leva vivement les yeux vers lui. Sirius, sourcil levé, lui lança un sourire en coin. Remus répondit à son sourire, reconnaissant qu'il change de sujet.

- Oui, très bien merci et toi ?

- À merveille, répondit Sirius d'un ton enjoué. Il y avait bien Peter qui ronflait un peu trop fort à mon goût mais je suppose que je vais finir par m'y habituer. 

Remus fit un petit rire.

- Ouais, je l'ai entendu aussi. Pas très agréable. Mais ça montre qu'il a bien dormi, ajouta Remus, conciliant.

Sirius lui répondit par une expression faciale qui signifiait qu'il aurait préféré que Peter dorme un peu moins bien. Remus éclata de rire. Sirius répondit à son sourire et attrapa un toast. 

- Sirius… euh… commença Remus. 

Sirius leva la tête et attendit la suite qui ne vint jamais. Remus avait rougi et replongé le nez dans son assiette.

- Ben quoi ? finit par demander Sirius.

- Ben… ta cravate…

Sirius baissa les yeux vers sa cravate puis regarda Remus à nouveau.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est qu'elle est à l'envers. 

- Ah bon, c'est le gros bout sur le dessus ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Ben oui regarde, répondit Remus en montrant la sienne.

- Ah zut. Moi tu sais les cravates. Faudra que tu me montres comment faire, grogna Sirius en défaisant son nœud. Pour l'instant, tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

Remus se mit donc à lui donner des instructions pour faire son nœud convenablement. Sirius avait peut-être beaucoup de qualités quelque part au fond de lui mais il n'avait pas le talent pour nouer une cravate. Au bout de dix minutes, Remus riait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

- Noooonnnnn… Tu vas te faire un nœud coulant comme ça !

- Ggggggrrrmfffff… Ben arrête de rigoler et viens me le faire parce que j'en mets pas de cravate ! gronda Sirius assez fort pour que tous les élèves et professeurs présents dans la salle l'entendent.

Plusieurs éclats de rire se firent entendre tandis que Sirius se battaient avec sa cravate et que Remus se glissait en dessous de la table en riant. Avec des gestes rapides et efficaces, Remus noua la cravate de Sirius. Ce dernier le regarda avec des grands yeux. 

- Ben ça alors. Merci mon pote !

- Y'a pas de quoi, dit Remus avant de glisser sous la table pour retourner de son côté.

- Va vraiment falloir que tu me donnes des leçons de rattrapage niveau cravate parce que je crois que tu vas finir par te lasser de me le faire à tous les jours durant sept ans, dit Sirius lorsqu'il vit la tête de Remus réapparaître de l'autre coté de la table.

Remus cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et prit place sur sa chaise. Sirius envisageait de lui parler pendant sept ans ?

- Oui, je vais te le montrer. C'est facile, tu vas voir.

- Mouais… On verra, répliqua Sirius, sceptique.

- Puisque je te le dis. Et pendant que qu'on y est, tu aurais dû te donner un coup de peigne, dit Remus en riant. 

Sirius se redressa vivement et le fixa d'un air indigné. Le sourire de Remus s'effaça. La peur d'avoir vexé Sirius s'empara de lui et il fut convaincu d'avoir perdu son début d'amitié.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas mon look James Potter ? demanda Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

Remus éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, un rire qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même. 

- C'est que j'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux. J'ai voulu en emprunter une mais je me suis dit que celle de James devait mal fonctionner et toi, tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Alors j'ai décidé de garder le look ! expliqua Sirius. 

- J'ai la mienne si tu veux, dit Remus en riant.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta brosse dans ton sac ? demanda Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, vieille habitude que ma mère m'a fait prendre, répondit Remus. Comme si j'avais une très forte tendance à me peigner les cheveux dans mes temps libres !

- Charmant… Mais si ça ne te dérange pas, je te l'emprunterais bien oui.

Remus lui fit un sourire et se pencha sur son sac. Il savait qu'il avait mit sa brosse dans son sac mais il dut la chercher pendant un bon moment.

- Salut James ! dit Sirius.

Remus songea un moment que James aurait peut-être préféré être seul avec Sirius. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux.

- Salut Sirius. Remus est déjà parti ? Demanda James, ayant probablement remarqué l'assiette sale devant la chaise de Remus.

Remus, qui avait finalement trouvé sa brosse, se redressa sur sa chaise et sourit timidement à James. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire au centuple.

- Ah ! Bonjour Remus ! T'es un matinal dis donc !

- Bonjour James. Ouais, je me lève toujours à l'aube, répondit Remus en tendant sa brosse à cheveux vers Sirius.

- Wow ! Moi c'est une exception aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas près de recommencer. Je suis tout sauf un lève-tôt, dit Sirius en mettant de l'ordre à sa coiffure. 

- Moi, ça dépend des jours. Euh, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta brosse à cheveux dans ton sac ? demanda James en réprimant un sourire.

- Tu peux rire si tu veux. C'est ma mère qui tient à ce que je sois toujours bien peigné et qui m'a presque fait jurer sur la bible que je la traînerais toujours dans mon sac, répondit Remus en rougissant.

- Ahah ! C'est encore mieux ! Euh, James, t'en aurais pas besoin d'un petit coup toi aussi, demanda Sirius en regardant les cheveux de James.

Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard noir mais amusé. 

- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je suis très bien peigné ce matin.

- Non c'est vrai ? demanda Sirius en réprimant un fou rire.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si mes cheveux ont décidé de pousser à des angles opposés les uns les autres ! Répliqua James, boudeur.

Remus et Sirius se mirent à rire sans retenue sous le regard amusé de James qui était maintenant assis juste à côté de Sirius.

- On a raté quelque chose d'amusant ? demanda une voix féminine juste à coté de Sirius.

Les trois garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir Cathy qui les observait, les yeux brillants de malice. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui. Il tourna la tête.

- Bonjour Remus ! Bonjour Sirius ! Bonjour James ! dit Lily d'un ton jovial. 

- Bonjour Lily ! répondirent les trois garçons en même temps.

Cathy prit place de l'autre coté de Sirius.

- Bonjour les mecs ! Alors, dites moi ce qu'on a manqué de si drôle et à qui est cette brosse à cheveux, ordonna Cathy d'un ton amical.

Remus reprit vivement sa brosse et se sentit rougir tandis que Sirius passait un bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Cathy en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- Et bien voilà… commença à expliquer Sirius. 

Il résuma les faits tels qu'ils étaient mais dans sa bouche, ils semblaient encore plus drôles. 

- Et bien, pour la brosse, c'est pratique, je n'aurais pas à traîner la mienne, dit Lily en reprenant son souffle. 

- Et pour les cheveux de James… Moi je trouve ça mignon. N'est-ce pas Lily Jolie ? demanda Cathy, avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus vit Lily lancer un regard surpris à Cathy puis jeter un œil à James, tout en rosissant. 

- Euh… oui bien sur, murmura-t-elle. 

Sirius et Cathy éclatèrent de rire à nouveau, Remus sourit et James accompagna Lily dans son processus de rougissement. Lily lança un regard qu'elle voulait meurtrier à Cathy mais son sourire la trahit. Cathy leva un sourcil, formant une question muette. Remus tourna à nouveau la tête vers Lily qui se contenta de sourire et de lever les yeux au ciel. Cathy laissa échapper un rire. Remus échangea un regard avec Sirius puis avec James mais ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

- Bon ! Voilà une bonne chose de réglée, je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, annonça Cathy avec un sourire carnassier, passant son regard de Sirius à Remus puis de Remus à Sirius.

- Ooooouuaaaaaisssss… Je crois qu'on a raté une étape nous, dit Sirius en regardant Remus.

- Ca, mon beau, ce n'est pas de tes oignons pour l'instant, lui répondit Cathy avec un clin d'œil.

Puis elle glissa son doigt sur le nez de Sirius d'un petit mouvement gracieux. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Sirius rougit. Puis il regarda Cathy, visiblement surpris que quelqu'un arrive à le faire rougir. Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de James et de Lily de rire aux dépends de Sirius. 

La conversation alla bon train pendant un bon moment. La grande salle grouillait maintenant d'étudiants d'une humeur joyeuse. Au bout de chaque table, le préfet de chaque maison avait donné une pile de papier que les élèves se passèrent tour à tour. Lorsque les papiers arrivèrent jusqu'à Cathy, elle les prit et les regarda un moment. Marcial, soucieux de venir en aide aux nouveaux, se coucha presque sur la table et lança de l'autre bout de la salle :

- Ce sont vos horaires ! Prenez celles des premières années ! C'est écrit en haut.

Cathy tourna lentement la tête vers lui et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Des horaires ? Vraiment ? Je ne les avais pas reconnues ! Première année hein ? Une chance que tu me l'aies dit, je voulais prendre une septième année… Comment on écrit ça, première année déjà ? demanda innocemment Cathy. 

Tous ceux qui avaient entendu, c'est à dire au moins toute la table des Gryffondor, cessèrent de parler pour se concentrer sur la jeune fille blonde de première année et le préfet de Gryffondor. Ce dernier regardait Cathy, la bouche grande ouverte, pas tout à fait certain de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Au bout d'un moment, Cathy secoua la tête en leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fut le signal pour Marcial pour éclater de rire. Il fut bientôt accompagné par le reste des spectateurs. 

- Ouais, j'avoue que c'était plutôt inutile comme information ! Avoua Marcial en riant.

- Bah, l'intention était bonne ! Je te pardonne, répondit Cathy avec un clin d'œil. 

- Merci, c'est gentil, dit Marcial en se replaçant convenablement sur sa chaise.

Cathy se retourna vers ses nouveaux amis qui était toujours secoué de rire. Elle regarda les horaires pour trouver celle des première année, en garda quelques copies, puis se leva pour aller porter le reste de la pile de l'autre coté de James. Remus sentit quelqu'un se laisser tomber en trombe sur la seule chaise qui restait de vide autour de lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Peter, pantelant. Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit Cathy reprendre place sur sa chaise, grimacer de déplaisir puis lancer un regard désespéré à Lily. Remus fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Ça va, Peter ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai oublié mon réveil matin à la maison. Je me suis réveillé en retard, répondit Peter en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu n'auras qu'à écrire à tes parents pour leur demander de te l'envoyer, suggéra Sirius. 

- Par la poste ? Ça va prendre du temps non ? demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés. 

Remus vit James lui faire un sourire indulgent. 

- Par courrier hibou, c'est beaucoup plus rapide !

- Courrier hibou ? 

- Bien sûr ! C'est plus pratique ! Tu verras lorsque le courrier arrivera, ajouta Sirius en souriant. 

Lily les regarda tour à tour, encore incertaine de les croire ou non. Mais elle ne douta pas longtemps parce que c'est à ce moment que la horde de hiboux se décidèrent à entrer dans la grande salle, laissant lettres et colis tomber un peu partout sur les tables. James, Remus, Sirius et Cathy reçurent chacun un colis qu'ils attrapèrent sans problème. Remus s'occupa à ouvrir le sien lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'un lourd colis tombant sur la table en envoyant valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Un énorme colis venait d'atterrir devant Peter.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas juste oublié ton cadran ! dit Sirius en riant.

- Euh, je ne crois pas non, répondit Peter en riant.

Remus retourna son attention vers son colis. À l'intérieur se trouvait un livre, une tonne de friandises et une lettre de ses parents. Il sourit tendrement en voyant qu'ils lui avaient acheté le nouveau roman de son auteur préféré. 

- Yyyyyyéééé ! S'exclama Sirius en brandissant sa brosse à cheveux tel un étendard. Adieu look Potter !

James lui décrocha un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule tout en souriant. 

- « Ma chérie, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. Comme ça, si tu as un excès de colère, tu auras quelque chose à démembrer avant de sauter sur un élève ou un professeur. Je t'aime, Papa », cita Cathy. 

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Avec un sourire tendre et moqueur, elle sortit un ours en peluche de son colis. 

- Moi aussi je t'aime papounet ! répondit Cathy en frottant son nez contre celui de l'ours en peluche. Et merci pour les friandises !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. 

- Alors, tu as reçu ton réveil matin, demanda Remus à Peter.

- Euh… oui, répondit-il en rougissant. Avec ma brosse à dent, mes sous-vêtements, des chaussettes, une partie de mes livres d'écoles et… ma baguette. 

- Rien que ça ? Ils auraient du ajouter un Rapeltout ! Dit Sirius d'un air moqueur.

- Un quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Un Rapeltout, lui dit Remus. C'est une petite sphère de verre remplis de fumée transparente. Lorsque la fumée devient rouge, c'est que tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? C'est pratique ! s'exclama Lily.

- J'en avais un mais j'ai oublié où je l'ai mis, dit Peter.

James couvrit sa bouche juste à temps pour empêcher son jus de citrouille de retourner dans son verre. Remus vit Cathy lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne semblait pas aimer Peter. 

- Bon, on a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Sirius, qui après avoir fini de rire avait repensé aux horaires.

- Ah oui, s'exclama Cathy. 

Elle prit les feuilles qu'elle avait gardées, s'étira pour en donner deux à James, qui en donna une à Lily, elle en donna une à Remus, une à Sirius puis se réinstalla sur sa chaise pour regarder la sienne. Avec le silence qui régnait autour, elle songea à ce qui clochait. Elle regarda donc Peter d'un air presque désolé.

- Ah oui… Tu n'étais pas là quand ils les ont donnés. Excuse-moi, Paul, expliqua Cathy.

- Peter…

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Enfin, il doit en rester au bout de la table, dit Cathy en se penchant sur la table. Hey ! Il y a encore des horaires pour les premières années ?

Une réponse affirmative lui parvint et l'horaire de Peter se mit à circuler de main en main. Cathy, satisfaite, se réinstalla sur sa chaise et examina son horaire.

- Botanique… Botanique ? Sérieusement, il y a un cours de botanique ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Remus.

- Et on y apprend quoi, demanda Cathy, l'air surpris. 

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore eu de cours à ce sujet, répondit Remus avec le sourire.

- Touché ! dit Cathy avec un nouveau clin d'œil. 

- Ouais et bien si on veut arriver à trouver où se rendre pour l'avoir, notre cours, il faudrait peut-être songer à y aller, intervint Lily. 

D'un même mouvement, ils hochèrent la tête et se préparèrent à quitter la grande salle. Puis ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte

- Y'a des cours communs avec d'autres maisons ? Zut… J'espère qu'on ne sera pas coincés avec le type aux dents jaunes, dit Cathy d'une voix agacée. 

- Ben oui, on a le cours de potions avec les Serpentard, lui dit Peter.

- Potions ? Génial, moi je fais du dentifrice et toi tu lui prêtes ta brosse à dent, Paul, répondit Cathy, triomphante. 

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit au sein du petit groupe. 

- C'est une bonne idée mais je ne suis pas certain de vouloir lui prêter ma brosse à dent. Et je m'appelle Peter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Remus se sentit parfaitement à l'aise avec des personnes autres que ses parents. 

*******************************************************************************

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle en discutant gaiement. James menait la marche, très occupé dans une conversation avec Cathy, Remus et Lily, et Sirius suivait en aidant Peter à ne pas laisser tomber tout le contenu de son colis. Ils suivirent le flot des élèves le long de la Grande Salle, dans le Grand Hall et commencèrent à monter les escaliers.

- Hé, James ! cria Sirius tout d'un coup après avoir ramassé des plumes tombées du sac de Peter. Jaaames ! Jimmy ? Jamesie ? Youhou ? La terre appelle James Potter !

Le temps que James s'aperçoive de l'existence de Sirius et de ses gesticulations, tous les élèves à dix mètres à la ronde regardaient dans leur direction.

- Quoi ?

Pour ne pas encombrer l'escalier, James continua à monter, à demi tourné vers son ami.

- Je me demandais juste si tu avais réfléchi au chemin que tu comptes prendre pour aller en Botanique… Parce qu'il me semble que ce cours a lieu dans les serres, à l'extérieur… et que tu nous entraîne gaiement vers les étages…

Le garçon étouffa un juron et s'arrêta brusquement. Lily et Cathy ne purent pas éviter de lui rentrer dedans. Remus, un peu plus loin derrière, s'arrêta juste à temps, mais se fit bousculer par Peter, dont le colis tomba et se répandit sur les marches.

La panique qui s'ensuivit fut indescriptible. Lily s'était soudain reculée à bonne distance de James, gênée, uniquement pour marcher sur Remus, qui eut l'air horrifié – mais l'attitude de Remus intriguait de moins en moins Sirius. Cathy, elle, restait aussi près que possible du jeune Potter, et regardait la scène d'un air amusé. Remus et Sirius aidèrent Peter à remballer son colis.

Il fallut ensuite redescendre l'escalier de marbre, à contre-sens du courant d'élèves. Quand ils débouchèrent à nouveau dans le Hall, il était tout juste l'heure du cours.

- On va être en retard ! gémit Lily.

Sirius non plus n'appréciait pas la perspective d'un retard au premier cours. Pouvait-on imaginer un présage plus mauvais ? Mais il secoua ces pensées stupides et entraîna les autres dans une course folle vers la porte.

Ils y étaient presque quand une ombre blanche sortit tout d'un coup d'un mur devant lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous en catastrophe, Peter poussa une sorte de hurlement qui ressemblait plus à une sirène d'alarme et Remus fit un grand bond de chat sur le côté. Il ne s'agissait que d'un des fantômes qu'ils avaient vu au banquet la veille.

- Oh, bonjour. Je pense vous avoir fait peur, dit le fantôme.

- Un peu, oui ! s'exclama James d'une voix plus haute qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Le nouveau venu portait un habit ancien qui aurait dû être richement coloré, s'il n'avait été d'un gris perle, et une grande fraise autour du cou. Malgré la frayeur qu'il venait de leur faire, il avait l'air plutôt sympathique.

- Pourrais-je réparer cette offense de quelque façon que ce soit ?

- Euh… pourriez-vous nous dire où se passe le cours de Botanique, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Lily du plus poliment qu'elle put. Sirius vit qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se calmer.

- Oh, bien sûr ! Dès que vous sortez, prenez donc vers la Forêt en longeant le château, et vous tomberez sur les serres. Les premières années ont cours dans la serre n°1.

- Merci !

Ils reprirent leur course. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et James, et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois en même temps.

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, cria Peter derrière eux.

Il n'était pas en avance pour leur premier cours de Botanique, mais pas en retard non plus. En fait, ils étaient parmi les premiers arrivés, et d'autres arrivèrent bien après eux. Le professeur Chourave était une jeune sorcière sympathique passionnée par ses plantes. Le cours captiva tout le monde, excepté Peter qui ne comprenait pas tout, et Cathy, qui ne regardait pas exactement les petites pousses de calendula que leur présentait le professeur.

Le chemin pour se rendre au cours de Potions n'était pas aussi simple. Ils se perdirent quelque part dans les cachots, le long d'un couloir dont les torches répandaient une lumière bleue inquiétante.

- Génial, ironisa Cathy. Peut-être que dans trois mois, on aura réussi à retrouver la tour Gryffondor. Alors, peut-être, on pourra rechercher la salle de Potions.

- Si on essayait par-là ? proposa James.

- Mouais… ce n'est pas toi qui essayais d'aller en Botanique par la voie des airs, tout à l'heure ? remarqua Sirius. Moi, je vote pour qu'on aille de l'autre côté !

Ils étaient maintenant immobiles à un croisement de couloirs.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait seulement où on est ? gémit Peter.

- Absolument pas, répondirent les autres en chœur.

Ils tâtonnèrent encore deux bonnes minutes avant de trouver la salle.

- Oh, non, s'écria Lily qui était arrivée la première. Il y a un mot. "Le cours de Potions aura lieu exceptionnellement dans la salle du troisième étage au bout du couloir des enchantements."

- Quelqu'un a un plan, maintenant, pour qu'on arrive à l'heure ?

Personne ne répondit à James. Ils se contentèrent de repartir en courant vers les étages. Le trajet ne fut pas si long qu'ils l'avaient craint, mais, lorsqu'il arrivèrent au bout du couloir, il y avait deux portes, une de chaque côté.

C'est le moment que choisit un nouveau personnage pour arriver. Sirius était sûr que ce n'était pas un fantôme : il était habillé de vêtements très colorés, et semblait… palpable. Quelque chose en lui lui disait de se méfier, mais il s'approcha tout de même.

- Excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, dans laquelle de ces classes il y aurait le cours de Potions ?

- Ah, des petits nouveaux, hein ? caqueta l'apparition. Mais bien sûr ! Prenez cette porte !

Et il s'en alla en virevoltant dans le couloir avec un gloussement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr… commença James

- On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte. Ce n'était pas le cours de Potions. C'était les Gryffondor de cinquième année : Marcial leur fit un clin d'œil de sa table. Et c'était le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du professeur Spite.

Aussitôt que celui-ci vit Remus entrer, l'expression de l'horreur la plus totale se peignit sur son visage, remplacée presque aussitôt par un masque de haine des plus terrifiants. Sirius ne se sentit pas très bien : Spite semblait prêt à tuer Remus sur place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? aboya-t-il.

- Heu… Rien. On s'est trompé de salle.

Le pauvre garçon referma la porte le plus vite possible.

- Pas de doute, dit Cathy. Il y en a au moins un d'aimable.

Personne d'autre que Remus et Sirius, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, n'avait vu l'expression du professeur. Si Black trouva le comportement de l'enseignant pour le moins bizarre, il s'étonna encore plus de la réaction de son ami : d'une humeur joyeuse quelques minutes avant, il était apparemment passé à une déprime sans bornes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que ça. Ils avaient déjà dix bonnes minutes de retard. Ils se précipitèrent sur l'autre porte, James en tête.

- Zut, dit celui-ci, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Ben, alors, ouvre ! s'impatienta Peter.

- J'y arrive pas…

Au bout d'un moment, les gonds craquèrent, la porte en bois massif sembla remuer un peu, comme si elle se moquait d'eux.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça, continua James. Certaines portes ne s'ouvrent que quand on les caresse, qu'on les chatouille ou qu'on leur dit un mot de passe.

Lily leva un sourcil et Sirius éclata de rire.

- Alors, je suppose qu'on va commencer par voir si cette petite maligne est chatouilleuse, dit Cathy.

James passa la main sur la porte, délicatement, juste le bout des doigts frôlant le bois. Lorsqu'il passa la main un peu en dessous de la poignée, la porte gloussa et se trémoussa dans son logis. Quand il insista sur ce point, elle éclata d'un rire grinçant et s'ouvrit sur une classe vaste, occupée d'une part de Serpentard goguenards, et d'autre part de Gryffondor compatissants.

- Nous sommes désolés, commença James, nous avons…

- … eu du mal à trouver la salle et à ouvrir cette satanée porte, je suppose ? continua le professeur avec un sourire indulgent.

- En plus d'un fantôme bizarre qui nous a indiqué la mauvaise salle, oui, c'est ça.

- Un fantôme bizarre ? Oh, vous avez du rencontrer Peeves. Ne vous fiez jamais à lui et évitez-le autant que possible, je suppose que ça vaudra mieux pour vous. Allons, allez vous asseoir.

Le cours de potions fut tout aussi intéressant que celui de Botanique, du moins tant que les Serpentard se tenaient à carreaux. M. Daniel, le professeur, était effectivement très gentil, et il riait pour un rien. Il était difficile de le mettre en colère, réellement en colère, mais il se montrait alors redoutable, la fureur épaississant son accent français. A la fin du cours, il semblait déjà avoir pris Sirius, Remus et James en affection.

L'après-midi, il n'y eut qu'un cours de Sortilèges, durant lequel le tout petit professeur Flitwick les prévint qu'ils devraient étudier la théorie avant de pouvoir faire la moindre pratique. Malgré la déception, les élèves suivirent sans broncher le cours, qui s'annonça difficile.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un jour pour s'habituer au rythme de Poudlard, aux cours et aux repas. Ils avaient par contre un mal fou à se repérer dans le château. James et Sirius se sentirent très vite comme des poissons dans l'eau, et apprenaient à trouver les pièges, à enjôler les portes réticentes, et à cerner les mouvements des escaliers. Cathy et Lily se fiaient à eux, mais étaient souvent d'une aide précieuse. Peter, comme Sirius s'y était attendu, arrivait toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à perdre son Nord, même sur un trajet simple, et il se contentait de les suivre.

Mais Remus… Remus étonna tout le monde. Dans  les premières années, nul ne pouvait le surpasser quant à l'orientation dans le château. Il semblait presque le connaître par cœur, et les autres ne se fièrent plus qu'à lui pour les trajets d'une classe à l'autre.

Un jour justement où ils cherchaient une salle de classe, ils se retrouvèrent dans un des innombrables couloirs du château sans savoir où aller.

- On peut toujours essayer par-là, proposa Sirius en montrant un couloir latéral.

- Non, on est déjà passé par là, corrigea Remus timidement. La salle doit être juste à l'étage en dessous.

- Je veux bien te croire, dit Catherine, mais il faudrait encore qu'il y ait un escalier pour descendre.

Remus resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, l'air pensif, puis se dirigea vers une tenture sur le mur et l'écarta. Derrière se trouvait un petit escalier qui descendait.

- Wow ! s'exclama Sirius. Comment tu as su qu'il y avait un escalier ici ? En tout cas, mon gars, on peut dire que tu as un sacré flair !

Sirius n'eut pas la réaction qu'il avait escomptée. Remus ne fit que se fermer, comme il lui arrivait encore de le faire parfois. Cela faisait moins de trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient et, chaque fois que Sirius tentait de s'approcher vers Remus, il rencontrait une résistance mystérieuse. Avec James, Lily, Cathy et même Peter, c'était bien plus facile. Ses liens avec Lupin semblaient plus… fragiles. Juste fragiles. Il en venait à avoir peur de dire un mot de trop, de crainte de briser cette amitié fragile. Il échangea un regard avec James, qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

Remus se tenait là, la mine maussade, tenant toujours levée la tenture pour que ses amis puissent passer. La situation devenait presque gênante. Ce fut Lily, avec son tact coutumier, qui débloqua la situation. Avec une mine enjouée, elle prit d'autorité le bras de Remus et l'entraîna dans les escaliers.

*******************************************************************************

Lily avait pris le bras de Remus sans regarder James, un peu gênée. Mais elle se força à sourire et entraîna Lupin dans les escaliers. Heureusement pour elle, Cathy, qui savait être délicate, suivit le mouvement en discutant des couloirs de Poudlard sur un ton légèrement trop joyeux. L'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau et Remus reprit quelques couleurs sur les joues.

Grâce, une fois de plus, au talent de Remus, ils arrivèrent à l'heure pour leur premier cours de Métamorphoses. Le professeur n'était pas encore là, et ils s'installèrent en discutant.

- Tu as dit que tu étais déçu de ne pas avoir Dumbledore comme professeur, dit Lily à James. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il avec un rire franc. Mais mes parents l'ont connu, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'en parler.

- Oh, ça, il est connu, Dumbledore, dit Remus doucement. Il a vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald avant même que l'on soit né, et on dit qu'il est plus puissant que Voldemort.

Lily remarqua que l'atmosphère se tendait à nouveau.

- Voldemort ? Qui est-ce ?

Ses camarades se regardèrent entre eux. Peter semblait soudain très intéressé par le contenu de son sac. Au bout d'un moment, Cathy haussa les épaules et leur tourna le dos. Sirius regardait ses chaussures, et Remus sembla regretter ses paroles. James se pencha vers Lily, un peu à contre-cœur.

- C'est un sorcier qui a mal tourné. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est le pouvoir, et il n'hésite pas à tuer pour ça. Au début, le Ministère pensait pouvoir l'arrêter, mais les Aurors, les chasseurs de mages noirs, ont tous échoué, les uns après les autres. Et ça empire. Il n'arrête pas de devenir plus puissant. Dans la mesure du possible, on évite de parler de lui ou même de prononcer son nom.

Lily vit les autres se tendre imperceptiblement à ce discours. Peter lisait fébrilement le dernier chapitre de son livre de Métamorphoses et Cathy vérifiait que personne ne les avait entendus.

- Oh.

Elle avait encore du mal juste à appréhender le monde de la magie. Imaginer que ce monde avait une organisation – un Ministère, et une sorte de police – et des lois, et des gens pour enfreindre ces lois était assez difficile et désarçonnant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce monde nouveau – parfait, au premier abord – pouvait être en pleine crise.

- Et… et comment fonctionne le Ministère ? Comme chez les Moldus ?

Elle avait touché juste. Tous ses amis s'étaient à nouveau détendus et ils reprirent la conversation sur un ton plus léger.

Un petit cri leur fit relever la tête quelques instants plus tard. C'était la fille rousse à la poupée du dortoir. Elle avait un air ravi et pointait quelque chose à l'avant de la salle de classe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

Un magnifique chat tigré venait d'entrer, et se dirigeait de sa lente allure féline vers le bureau. La fille rousse bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lily frissonna, et se promit de ne jamais la laisser s'approcher de son chat. Un animal n'est tout de même pas une poupée !

Le chat devait penser de même, car il se mit hors de portée de la jeune fille en trois bonds rapides et en sifflant furieusement.

Lily crut pendant un instant être encore dans son lit en train de rêver. Le chat venait de se transformer en professeur en un clin d'œil. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait là, mettant de l'ordre dans sa robe, un air encore un peu terrifié sur le visage.

- A l'avenir, nous éviterons les élans d'enthousiasme dans cette classe, Mademoiselle.

La roussette rougit et retourna à sa place sous les hurlements de rire. Les six amis en avaient mal au ventre et ne parvenaient pas à s'arrêter.

Le calme revint peu à peu, grâce à la sévère discipline de McGonagall et au cours passionnant – bien qu'il ne consiste, comme celui de Flitwick, qu'en une théorie difficile.

Ils sortirent cependant du cours avec une sérieuse tendance à glousser. Sirius particulièrement, avait du mal à sortir plus de deux mots sans retomber dans une crise de rire. Remus même arborait un sourire incontrôlable.

Quant à Lily, le ravissement l'emportait sur l'envie de rire.

- Et vous l'avez vu transformer cette chaise en cheval ? C'était incroyable ! Et arrêtez de rire comme des idiots !

- Excuse-nous, Lily jolie, dit Remus avec un sourire coupable, mais on a déjà vu plein de métamorphoses, nous. Nos parents en font tous les jours. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens, je t'assure. Seulement… pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vu un Animagus aussi embarrassé !

Les rires reprirent autour d'eux. Ils durent attendre que Sirius reprenne son souffle pour pouvoir continuer.

- Je vais vous en dire une qui vous passera l'envie de rire, annonça James en regardant son emploi du temps.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, dit Sirius en ricanant.

- Tu veux prendre les paris ? Notre prochain cours est celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec le charmant professeur Spite.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se renfrogna. Ils avaient encore eu peu d'aperçus de ce professeur, mais cela leur suffisait pour se faire une opinion.

La réalité fut bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'ils purent imaginer.

L'annonce de James avait en effet réussi à retirer à Sirius toute envie de rire. Toute journée ne pouvait être parfaite…

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur, et il entra dans un silence total. Il claqua la porte sans un bruit derrière lui, et se dirigea vers son bureau à grands pas feutrés. Comme les peu de fois où ils l'avaient déjà vu, il avait l'air de vouloir assassiner la première personne qui tomberait sous ses yeux. Sirius vit Peter frissonner à sa droite, et dut admettre que, si Spite était assez désagréable en temps normal, être dans son cours était tout simplement terrifiant. Sa capacité à ne pas faire plus de bruit qu'un fantôme faisait dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Sirius.

Il saisit le seul parchemin qu'il y avait sur son bureau et commença l'appel.

- Arnely, Marie.

Sa voix basse et profonde résonnait comme un glas. La brunette à lunettes leva timidement la main.

- Black, Sirius.

Il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce professeur. Il essaya de garder un air défiant en levant la main, mais ce fut peine perdue : Spite ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Sirius commençait à douter qu'il vérifiait réellement la présence des élèves.

- Lupin, Remus.

Il sentit son ami se tendre à côté de lui. Remus leva la main en gardant les yeux fixés sur la table, attendant que Spite continue l'appel.

Mais il ne continuait pas. Le silence s'était fait, et les élèves échangeaient des regards intrigués. Remus finit par lever les yeux et tressaillit quand il vit que le professeur le fixait. Sirius sentit son souffle se couper. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression de haine sur le visage de quelqu'un.

- C'est donc vous.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Remus, qui semblait aussi désarçonné qu'eux.

Sans autre explication, le professeur continua l'appel. Quand il eut fini, il reprit la parole, du haut de son estrade, les mains posées à plat sur son bureau devant lui, les yeux sautant d'un élève à l'autre avec un regard très déplaisant.

- Durant ces sept prochaines années, vous apprendrez dans ce cours à la fois à vous défendre des sorciers utilisant la magie noire, et à la fois des créatures maléfiques. Je considère cette dernière partie comme la plus importante, pour une raison simple. En tant qu'humains, vous pourrez toujours plus ou moins prévoir ce qu'un autre humain compte faire, même s'il utilise des pouvoirs maléfiques. Mais qui peut dire ce qui passe par la tête d'un vampire, ou… d'un loup-garou ? Et ne vous laissez pas tromper par leur apparence… parfois… humaine. Je vais donc vous apprendre quels sont les points faibles de ces créatures, et comment en venir à bout. Peut-être un jour m'en serez-vous reconnaissant.

Sirius remarqua que Remus ne quittait plus la table des yeux. Prêt à prendre des notes dès que Spite commencerait réellement son cours, il tenait sa plume déjà chargée d'encre. En fait, il se mordillait les lèvres d'un air absent et tournait tellement sa plume dans ses doigts qu'il semait de l'encre partout sans s'en rendre compte.

- En ce qui concerne l'organisation de mes cours, je ne tolèrerais aucun mot, à moins que ce soit pour répondre à une de mes questions. Je parle vite, vous devrez prendre des notes, et votre cours précédent devra être appris sur le bout des doigts. Aujourd'hui, nous parlerons des Serpencendres…

Il continua sur le même ton. Les élèves, pris au dépourvu, se mirent à prendre des notes dans un petit brouhaha de parchemins dépliés et de crissement de plumes. Spite, quant à lui, se mit à parcourir les rangs, regardant les notes que prenaient les élèves en débitant son cours.

- M. Pettigrew, veuillez prendre des notes correctes ! J'ai déjà indiqué comment geler les œufs des Serpencendres et quelles sont leurs qualités, et je ne vois rien de tout cela noté sur votre parchemin.

James et Sirius portèrent un regard furieux à Spite qu'il ne remarqua heureusement pas. Il continua à faire son cours sans manquer une seule occasion de faire une réflexion ou une réprimande. Sirius prenait des notes comme il pouvait, tout en essayant de ne pas faire de tache d'encre. Ses efforts se retrouvèrent tout un coup réduits à néant, alors qu'un coup sur son épaule lui faisait faire une énorme bavure.

Le professeur s'était arrêté à côté de Remus. Celui-ci, surpris, avait fait un bond sur le côté en bousculant Sirius et tremblait comme une feuille. Sirius fut surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air à la fois sur le point de vomir et de fondre en larmes.

"Spite est une horreur, mais à ce point-là, quand même…" Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, car Spite continuait à parler et il était difficile de ne pas se laisser distancer. Le professeur contourna la table et laissa tomber quelque chose. Sirius le ramassa : c'était une branche de petites fleurs bleues en grappes, assez jolies mais déjà à moitié flétries.

- Professeur, vous avez perdu quelque chose…

Spite revint sur ses pas pour reprendre sa branche de fleurs sans un remerciement. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Black vit que Remus s'était écarté le plus possible de lui, presque à en tomber de sa chaise… Etait-ce vraiment le professeur qui lui faisait cet effet ? Alors que celui-ci s'éloignait, Sirius put apercevoir que les poches de sa robe étaient pleines des même petites fleurs bleues.

Le cours se poursuivit dans la même atmosphère tendue. Spite semblait avoir remarqué l'effet qu'il avait sur Remus et prenait un malin plaisir à passer près de lui en silence. Le garçon, lui, était dans tous ses états. Des mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front en sueur, ses mains tremblaient, il avait l'air de plus en plus mal. James et Lily l'avaient remarqué aussi, et ils ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards inquiets.

Le cours finit enfin. Sirius n'avait même pas roulé son parchemin que Remus était parti, presque en courant.

- Qu'est-ce que Spite a contre Remus ? s'écria James dès qu'ils furent sortis.

Autour d'eux, les autres premières années de Gryffondor se répandaient en lamentations.

- Et d'ailleurs, où est-il, Remus ?

- Spite l'a peut-être mis en cage, suggéra Cathy. Il avait l'air d'en crever d'envie !

- Non, je l'ai vu partir dès la fin du cours.

- Et d'abord, d'où connaît-il Remus ? s'écria Lily, qui tremblait pratiquement de fureur.

- Et comment on va faire pour trouver la prochaine salle sans lui ? gémit Peter.

L'arrivée soudaine de Remus épargna à Peter les regards meurtriers de ses amis. Il semblait encore assez nauséeux, mais au moins était plus détendu qu'avant.

- Désolé, j'avais un besoin pressant.

Ce fut tout ce qu'ils purent tirer du jeune garçon. Il semblait tout d'un coup très empressé de se rendre en Histoire de la Magie. Il suffit d'un haussement d'épaules de Lily pour que tout le monde abandonne le sujet.

- Vous avez vu toutes les fleurs qu'il avait dans sa poche ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- Oh, c'était ça, le parfum bizarre, alors ? s'étonna Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec ça ?

- C'est peut-être tous les bouquets de fleurs qu'il n'a jamais réussis à offrir à une fille, proposa Cathy en gloussant.

Ils retrouvèrent vite la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient à la sortie du cours de Métamorphoses et, avec la perspective d'un bon dîner, supportèrent à peu près le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.


	4. Après le beau tenmps, la lune

AN : Voilàvoilàvoilà… Euh…. Désolés, nous sommes si confus et désolés d'avoir posté ce chapitre si tardivement… il n'y a pas d'excuse, bien sûr, mais nous nous inclinons bien bas et reconnaissons notre faute… On espère cependant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre…

_Promenade avec un Loup-garou_

Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley

Chapitre 4 – Après le beau temps, la lune

Sur la bonne humeur de Remus régnait une ombre. La première semaine de cours était maintenant terminée et tous les élèves de Gryffondor discutaient joyeusement dans la salle commune après un excellent repas. Peu à peu, la noirceur envahit le ciel et les étoiles se mirent à briller. Remus fut tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas y porter attention. Il n'aimait pas la nuit. Lorsqu'il était tout petit enfant, il avait aimé regarder les étoiles mais maintenant, leur lueur lui faisait peur et la lune se moquait de lui. Il se concentra donc sur les bêtises de Sirius et sur sa partie d'échec qui l'opposait à James. Assise entre les deux, Lily regardait les pions bouger avec émerveillement et c'est sans doute son large sourire et ses yeux pétillants qui empêchèrent Remus de prendre pleinement conscience de l'arriver de la nuit. 

- C'est moi qui rêve ou les échecs, c'est pas ton rayon, Jamesie ? demanda Sirius en riant.

- Pas du tout, je fais croire qu'il gagne mais j'ai la situation bien en main, répondit James d'un faux air digne.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Même aux yeux d'un néophyte, il était évident que James était dans un sale pétrin. 

- Enfin, Sirius, c'est évident ! C'est une stratégie de Kamikaze, répliqua Remus tandis que son cavalier chargeait la deuxième tour de James.

Les épaules du jeune Potter s'affaissèrent. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et, tout en se mâchouillant l'index, il étudia le jeu. Ses amis le regardèrent faire pendant un bon moment, sourire aux lèvres. Remus se calla au fond de son fauteuil et attendit. James avança sa main à maintes reprises pour la retirer en suite. 

- Indécis James ? demanda Remus

- Pas du tout voyons ! Je fais des exercices pour le haut du dos. Tu étires le bras et tu le ramènes. C'est très bon, tu sais ? répondit James sans le regarder mais avec un rire dans la voix.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre et James, qui avait à nouveau avancé la main au dessus du jeu pour calculer ses coups, leva les yeux vers Remus et lui fit le sourire le plus amical que  Remus n'eut jamais vu. C'était un simple sourire, comme il s'en fait souvent dans le monde entier mais ses yeux brillait d'une sympathie qui fit presque mal à Remus. Il comprit tout de suite que si il n'avait pas encore osé croire qu'il était l'ami de James Potter, James Potter, lui, se considérait d'hors et déjà l'ami de Remus Lupin. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce que le fait d'avoir un ami impliquait, Cathy, qui était assise sur le bras de son fauteuil, passa un bras autour des épaules de Remus et posa sa joue sur sa tête.  

- Ne désespères pas Remus. Même si tu perds, je vais t'aimer quand même, lui dit Cathy sur un ton réconfortant.

L'éclat de rire et la grimace de James détourna l'attention de tout le monde de l'embarras de Remus. Bien que le contact de Cathy était plutôt intimidant, c'était surtout ses paroles qui l'avaient saisi, comme une douche glacée bien que son cœur fut submergé d'une vague de chaleur. Serait-il vraiment possible qu'il ait enfin des vrais amis ?

- Cavalier, tu viens ici, dit James.

Son cavalier lui jeta un œil désespéré et avança son cheval vers la case désigner. Il avait l'air d'un homme prêt à mourir avec honneur. Remus regarda le jeu pendant une seconde, eut une expression de surprise, puis leva lentement les yeux vers James. Il le fixa quelque temps d'un air impassible puis leva un sourcil un demi-sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. James le regarda, surpris. Puis son regard se mit à passer du visage de Remus au jeu d'échecs.

- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Remus croisa ses deux bras sur la table et se pencha vers James, l'air de dire « voyons, James, c'est évident ! ». James fonça les sourcils et reporta son attention à l'échiquier. Ca ne lui prit que deux secondes avant de faire un mouvement de frustration de la tête et d'étouffer un juron. 

- C'est pas juste ! J'avais tout bien calculé mon coup !

- Pas tant que ça, mon chou. Si tu veux mon avis, tu es fichu, dit Cathy en riant.

James lui lança un regard mauvais et croisa les bras, attendant la fin. Remus bougea un pion.

- Échec et Mat. 

- Le Kamikaze a raté sa cible, dit Peter en riant.

James poussa un soupir sous le rire de ses amis. Remus tourna la tête vers Lily.

- Tu veux jouer ? Je te prête mes pions si tu veux, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh, non, je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Mais c'est gentil.

- Tu n'as qu'à jouer contre James. Lui non plus ne sait pas jouer, vous serez de force égale, dit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

James lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et Sirius se mit à rire.

- Et tu sais jouer toi peut-être ? demanda James en riant.

- Non… répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, te moque pas de moi ! 

- Ouais mais, MOI, je ne fais pas semblant de savoir jouer, rétorqua Sirius.

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ne put qu'éclater de rire. 

- Moi je suis à peu près aussi doué que James. Et si on jouait en équipe ? demanda Cathy. Sirius et moi contre le couple en devenir, Jamesie et Lily Jolie !

- C'est une bonne idée mais je suis VRAIMENT mauvais. Faut dire que j'ai jamais vraiment joué non plus… dit Sirius.

- Mais non, allez ! Dit Cathy. Je vais chercher mes pions !

Et elle partit en courant, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas trop le choix… dit Sirius en s'avançant vers le fauteuil de Remus.

Ce dernier ramassa ses pions et se leva pour prendre le fauteuil que Sirius venait d'abandonner. Il se mit à placer soigneusement ses personnages à leur place dans la boîte spécialement conçue pour eux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus personne ne parlait. Remus leva les yeux pour regarder Sirius. Ce dernier était secoué d'un rire silencieux. Du coin de l'œil, Lupin vit que Peter aussi était en train de rire. Il suivit donc leur regard et comprit tout de suite pourquoi ils riaient. James et Lily avaient tous deux la tête enfoncée dans les épaules et étaient rouges comme une pivoine. Remus se mit à rire doucement, ce qui, évidemment attira l'attention du couple en devenir. Lily rougit de plus belle tandis que James se redressait et s'appliquait à replacer ses pions d'un air qu'il voulait nonchalant. Cathy ne tarda pas à revenir. Elle se glissa dans le fauteuil de Sirius et se mit à placer ses pièces. Remus vit James et Lily se lancer regard furtif avant de rougir de plus belle. Peter, Remus et Sirius se remirent à rire doucement. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Cathy sans lever les yeux.

- Oh… Rien du tout voyons, répondit Sirius en réprimant son fou rire.

Cathy tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement perplexe. Elle les regarda tous un à un puis haussa les épaules et se reporta son attention sur la disposition de ses pièces.

- Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vous en veux pas, dit-elle.

- Un épiquoi ? demanda Peter

- Un épisode. Un bout de feuilleton télévisé, répondit Cathy.

- Un feuilleté télé vissé ? 

Cathy leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa pendant quelques secondes, l'air sur le point de dire quelque chose de très vilain.

- Ah, laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais un autre jour, Paul, fini-t-elle par dire en balayant la conversation de la main.

- Peter. 

- Ah ? oui, c'est vrai. Peu importe, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, on peut commencer ! 

Elle tourna la tête vers James puis vers Lily et frappa dans ses mains d'un air confiant.

- Vous êtes prêts à perdre, les amis ? 

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'on va perdre ? demanda James avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas la reine des échecs mais une chose est certaine, si vous rester à cette distance, dites au revoir à votre stratégie. Quoi que je doute que tu puisses en faire des bonnes, Jamesie, répliqua Cathy.

- Et bien, on est pas forcément obligé d'être dans le même fauteuil pour jouer en équipe, dit Lily d'une toute petite voix, en fixant l'échiquier d'un œil distrait.

- Peut-être que non mais ça pourrait aider. Et pourquoi refuser l'occasion de joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? Aurais-tu une raison quelconque de refuser la proximité de James, Lily Jolie ? demanda Remus avec un sourire malicieux.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise. Lui-même se serait regardé avec surprise si cela avait été biologiquement possible. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il y ait réfléchi. Jamais encore il n'avait osé se moquer ouvertement de quelqu'un. Il avait beaucoup trop peur des conséquences pour cela. Mais il venait tout juste d'envoyer une sérieuse boutade à Lily. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un silence régna, puis Sirius éclata de rire, rapidement suivit de Cathy et de Peter. Remus regarda alternativement James et Lily qui le fusillait passablement du regard, le teint virant au rouge brique. Puis il vit que Lily réprimait un sourire. Elle se redressa fièrement.

- Absolument pas voyons. C'est une question de confort ! Mais puisque vous insistez… 

Lily abandonna son fauteuil et se dirigea à pas résolus vers celui de James. Ce dernier se retrancha dans sa section de fauteuil et Lily prit place à côté de lui. Remus vit que Sirius, qui venait tout juste de terminer son éclat de rire, en réprimait un nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua lui aussi que James et Lily se tenait aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre. Le fauteuil juste en face de l'échiquier étant libre, Peter en profita pour se rapprocher un peu, plaçant le petit groupe dans un carré parfait. Ce faisant, il prit place juste à coté de Cathy. Remus remarqua que la jeune fille s'était rapprochée de Sirius lorsque Peter s'était assis. Il fronça les sourcils mais oublia rapidement l'idée puisque la partie commençait. Au premier coup d'œil, Remus vit tout de suite que les équipes étaient à égalité. Et comme cette égalité était particulièrement médiocre, Remus sut que la partie serait sans doute une des plus longues de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, oubliant leur malaise, James et Lily avaient fini par se détendre et complotaient maintenant tels des généraux d'armée face à des ennemis redoutables, ce qui était effectivement le cas. Les quatre adversaires prenaient la partie très au sérieux mais cela ne les empêcha pas outre mesure de s'amuser. Remus commençait d'ailleurs à avoir un sérieux mal de ventre à force de rire autant. Et tandis que les derniers soubresauts d'un éclat de rire le secouaient et qu'il essuyait une larme du revers de sa manche, son regard fila au-delà de la fenêtre devant lui et fonça droit sur la lune. Puisqu'ils riaient encore eux-même, ses amis ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le changement drastique de sa physionomie. Son visage s'était décomposé et avait prit la couleur de cendre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il sentit tout à coup toute la fatigue et le poids qui lui étaient si désagréablement habituels. 

L'adrénaline du début des classes et la volonté de faire bonne figure face à ses nouveaux camarades l'avaient jusque là empêché de tomber dans l'état maladif et dépressif qui précédaient les nuits de pleine lune. Il avait soigneusement évité d'y penser et s'était concentré sur ses amis. C'était un avantage d'être avec des gens qui ne connaissaient pas sa situation puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune pitié, aucune compassion dans leur regard. Mais tandis que la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux deux fois plus grand que la normale, l'horreur et le désespoir l'envahirent. Sa vision se troubla et son corps se mit à trembler légèrement. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre son calme tout en espérant que personne ne porterait attention à lui. Mais une chaîne d'exclamations inquiètes lui parvint aux oreilles et il sut que son espoir fut vain. 

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily.

Lupin ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir tous ses camarades penchés vers lui avec sollicitude. Remus tenta un sourire pas très convaincant.

- Oh, rien. La fatigue sûrement. C'est passé. Je suis désolé, répondit-il d'un ton qui voulait joyeux.

- La fatigue ? Et bien si tu es fatigué au point de trembler comme une feuille, tu devrais aller dormir, c'est moi qui te le dis mon p'tit pote, répliqua Sirius avec un air grave.

- Ouais, je crois bien que c'est ce que je vais faire, répondit Remus.

Prenant appui sur les bras de son fauteuil, il se leva péniblement, ses jambes refusant de le porter convenablement. James et Sirius sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour lui venir en aide mais Remus leva la main pour les arrêter.

- Ca va, ça va, merci ! Y'a pas de mal. Finissez votre partie et je vais aller dormir, dit-il en évitant leurs regards.

- Tu es certain ? demanda James

- Convaincu ! Allez, bonne nuit, dit Remus en se dirigeant lentement vers le dortoir. 

Il n'attendit pas les réponses et s'en alla le plus rapidement possible. Il avait déjà franchi la moitié du chemin qui menait à l'escalier lorsque Peter le rappela.

- Hey, Remus, t'as oublié tes pièces d'échecs !

Remus se tourna lentement et regarda son coffret posé sur la table. Il resta là sans bouger, à évaluer la distance et jugeant qu'elle était beaucoup trop grande. Dans sa concentration, il ne sut pas qu'il était resté planté là sans bouger pendant près d'une minute, il ne vit pas non plus que Peter ouvrait la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique qu'il n'aurait certainement pas aimée s'il avait eut l'occasion de l'entendre. Cathy lui balança son coude dans les côtes juste avant que le premier mot ne quitte sa bouche. 

- Bah, ce n'est pas grave, je te le monterais tout à l'heure, dit James d'un ton amical.

Remus sorti de ses rêveries et leva les yeux vers lui. James lui sourit et reprit place dans son fauteuil. Il fut immédiatement imité par Sirius, Cathy et Lily. Seul Peter resta debout à dévisager Remus. 

- M… merci James, répondit Remus.

- Oh, mais y'a pas de quoi voyons ! Bonne nuit Remus, répliqua James.

- Bonne nuit Remus, dirent en chœur les deux jeunes filles et Sirius.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit à vous aussi, répondit-il.

Il jeta un œil à Peter qui le dévisageait toujours.

- Et à toi aussi Peter, ajouta-t-il avant de filer vers le dortoir. 

En haut de l'escalier, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. En règle générale, de l'endroit où il se tenait, il aurait dû n'entendre que le son des voix de la grande salle sans pouvoir en distinguer une conversation cohérente mais Remus avait une ouïe particulièrement fine.

- C'est étrange, il est resté planté là pendant 5 minutes à fixer sa boîte ! s'exclamait finalement Peter.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu viens de faire, Paul ? Le fixer pendant 5 minutes ! lui répliqua vertement Cathy.

- Mon nom c'est Peter !

- Ah ? Oui, c'est vrai. Peu importe. Jamesie, Lily Jolie, c'est à vous, annonça Cathy d'un ton sans réplique. 

Remus devina que Peter s'était enfoncé dans son siège et n'osait plus parler. Avant d'entendre les commentaires des autres, il entra dans le dortoir et se prépara rapidement pour la nuit. 

Il était déjà relativement tard lorsque Remus s'engagea dans l'escalier pour descendre dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il s'était finalement mit au lit, le sommeil avait tardé à venir et lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé, longtemps après que Peter se soit mit à ronfler, ce fut simplement pour le conduire en plein centre de ses pires craintes. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus dans le dortoir, ayant préféré leur faire croire qu'il s'était endormi d'épuisement. Mais lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, Remus se mit à le regretter. Ses rêves, aussi horrible fussent-ils, lui semblaient si réels qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas effectivement ce qui s'était passé. Il ne prit donc pas de chance et entra à pas de loup dans la salle commune. Il resta planté dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant quelques instants. Quelques élèves s'y trouvaient, certains, peu nombreux, ayant déjà mangé, d'autres patientant pour leurs amis toujours endormis. Lorsque Remus eut la confirmation par quelques signes amicaux de la main que sa présence avait été remarqué et que personne ne s'était sauvé en hurlant, il consentit à continuer sa route vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné en espérant que ses compagnons n'auraient pas déjà terminé. Il se faufila entre les fauteuils sans porter attention à qui pouvaient bien s'y trouver lorsqu'une voix attira son attention.

- Tss-tss, moi qui avais un très grand respect pour ce cher Rémi qui était toujours sur pied avec le soleil. Je vis une grande déception à voir qu'il n'est qu'en fait qu'un coq de semaine ! On se la coule douce la fin de semaine, mon p'tit pote ? demanda Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers le son de la voix. Assit dans l'exacte disposition de la veille, ceux qu'il espérait rejoindre le regardait avec le sourire. Remus camoufla sa déception de les avoir manqués et de devoir manger seul et leur fit un sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas encore terminé la partie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ils ont abandonné tous les quatre hier soir. Ils ont un trop plein de talent niveau échecs tu vois ? Ils ont donc décidé de recommencer à tête reposée et avec l'espoir d'arriver à te corrompre pour aider une des deux équipes, répliqua Peter en riant.

Rémus se mit à rire avec Peter tandis que les autres prenaient un air faussement indigné.

- Loin de nous l'intention de corrompre ce bon, ce cher, cet adorable, ce _mignon_ jeune garçon, Paul…

- Peter, corrigea Sirius.

- …C'est ça, oui… Jamais nous n'oserions ! Allons donc ! Nous avons beaucoup plus de dignité et de confiance en nous, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Bien sûr Cathy, c'est évident, répondit Sirius avant de se tourner vers Remus. Des chocogrenouilles ? Des dragées surprises de Bettie Crochue ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Un massage ? T'as chaud, faim ? Je peux te tartiner tes toasts ou faire tes devoirs si tu veux.

- Je peux repasser tes chemises, laver tes chaussettes, cirer tes chaussures si tu veux ! Ca me ferait plaisir, ajouta Cathy.

Tous deux le regardaient avec un sérieux et une sollicitude à s'y méprendre. James et Lily se tordaient de rire et Remus se plia en deux en se tenant les côtes. Sirius se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'amène chez l'infirmière ? proposa Sirius.

Le rire de Remus s'arrêta presque instantanément. Il se redressa et fixa le vide pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas encore mal et il verrait l'infirmière bien assez tôt. Il chassa ses noires pensées et croisa enfin le regard de Sirius en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il se força à sourire. Il ne voulait pas que Sirius se sente à nouveau coupable de l'avoir blessé sans le vouloir.

- Mmmmm… Non, ça va très bien merci. Et je ne suis pas corruptible, Sirius, répondit Remus.

Sa tentative avait échoué. Ils le regardaient tous avec curiosité et perplexité. Remus sut qu'il était désormais évident pour chacun d'entre eux qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher. Le temps sembla se figer pendant une fraction de seconde puis James détourna le regard et se remit à parler.

- Pendant que j'y pense… Je ne voulais pas fouiller dans ta malle alors j'ai mis tes pièces d'échecs dans la mienne. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, dit James tout en rangeant ses propres pièces.

- Oh, non, du tout ! Merci, répondit Remus avec reconnaissance et ce pour plus d'une raison. Euh, James, pourquoi tu ranges tes pièces, vous avez terminé la partie ?

- Je ne veux pas laisser mes pièces toutes seules pendant que je vais déjeuner, dit Cathy qui elle aussi rangeait ses pièces.

- Oh, vous m'av… vous n'êtes pas encore aller déjeuné ? demanda Remus en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Bien sur qu'on t'attendait, dit Lily d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille s'était levée et s'était glissée à côté de lui sans qu'il le remarque. Elle levait vers lui ses grands yeux verts et le regardait avec un léger sourire. Elle passa son bras sous le sien et regarda James et Cathy qui faisaient un concours de vitesse à savoir qui allait avoir terminé le premier. Remus sentit une immense vague de culpabilité déferler en lui. Il ne porta donc aucune attention à la joute de James et de Cathy. Il s'enfonça dans ce qui serait le premier d'une longue série de combats intérieurs avec lui-même. Devait-il attendre qu'ils le découvrent ? Devait-il leur dire ? Devait-il s'éloigner d'eux avant de trop s'attacher, avant que cela de devienne trop dangereux pour lui comme pour eux ?

- Bon ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je meurs de faim ! Je me demande s'ils servent des spéciaux la fin de semaine, s'interrogea Sirius à voix haute.

- Bonne ques… commença Peter.

- Bacon, œufs au jambon, saucisses grillés et… crêpes, répondit Remus d'un ton vague. 

Inconsciemment, il avait tourné la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer un groupe d'élève lorsque Sirius avait posé sa question. Il lui avait suffit de humer l'air et les nouveaux venus pour trouver la réponse. Mais étant à demi plongé dans ses rêveries, il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences. Il sortit totalement de sa torpeur comme il terminait sa phrase. Son cerveau se mit donc à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour essayer de répondre aux interrogations qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre. Avec un air assuré, il tourna la tête vers Sirius. Ce dernier le regardait, bouche bée. 

- Tu sens ça d'ici ? demanda Sirius, incrédule.

- Pas du tout, je m'entraîne pour les cours de divination, répondit Remus avec un demi-sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Remus percevait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas mais c'était en revanche la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute. Sirius le regarda avec scepticisme pendant un moment puis son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

- Et bien, allons voir si Rémi est doué pour la divination, dit Sirius.

Sans se départir de son air assuré, Remus hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi de près par le reste de la petite bande. La route se fit en silence. À mi-parcours, l'odeur qui lui parvenait était tellement forte qu'il était certain que les autres la sentaient aussi. Il jeta un œil à James qui marchait à côté de lui. Derrière les lunettes rondes brillaient deux yeux inquisiteurs qui le fixaient avec amusement. Remus leva le menton et continua d'avancer. Il mit bientôt le pied dans la grande salle qui semblait être en pleine heure de pointe. Sans regarder ce qu'il y avait sur les tables, Remus trouva un endroit où il y avait au moins six places de libre, non loin de Marcial qui les regarda arriver avec le sourire. Comme à l'habitude, lorsque Remus se laissa tomber sur son siège, il fut cerné par Lily et Peter, Sirius prit place devant lui avec James et Cathy. Remus regarda ce qu'il y avait au centre de la table. Le menu habituel y était disposé mais avec quelques ajouts.

- Bacon, saucisses grillées et crêpes. Tu t'en sors pas mal, Remus, dit James.

Lupin leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Merci, James, répondit Remus.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il ne semblait pas croire aux talents de divination de Remus.

- Il n'y a pas d'œufs au jambon… dit Cathy d'un ton presque accusateur.

Elle aussi fixait Remus avec un drôle d'air.

- Oh, il y en avait ! La demande a simplement été trop forte pour l'offre qu'il y avait. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, expliqua Marcial, à quelques sièges de là.

- Merci Marcial ! répondit Remus.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Répliqua le préfet avant de se replonger dans sa conversation.

Un silence s'installa autour de Remus. Il savait qu'ils le regardaient tous avec la même curiosité sur le visage. Essayant de ne pas y porter attention, il entreprit de remplir son assiette. Comme il terminait, les plats d'œufs au jambon arrivèrent sur la table.

- Ah ! Je les attendais, dit Remus en prenant la grosse cuillère pour combler la place qu'il avait laissée pour les œufs dans son assiette.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il leva les yeux et regarda tour à tour ceux qui l'entouraient. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Remus concentra son attention sur James.

- Ben quoi ? Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda Remus avec une parfaite innocence peinte sur le visage.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Dans les yeux de James, il pouvait lire « tu l'_as_ senti ! ». Remus fit un demi-sourire et planta ses dents dans un croissant. Ses yeux répondirent « Vraiment ? Prouve-le ! ». Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James. Il hocha brièvement la tête et Remus sut que même s'il n'avait pas la réponse à sa question muette, il n'insisterait pas. 

- Bon, on ne va pas lever le nez sur un aussi bon menu, dit James en se servant à son tour.

Tous les autres firent de même. Remus garda consciencieusement le nez dans son assiette pendant tout le repas. Une conversation avait fini par s'établir autour des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire au cours de la fin de semaine. Mais Remus savait qu'ils se posaient toujours des questions et qu'ils espéraient avoir des réponses plus concrètes qu'un hypothétique entraînement pour la divination.

Après leur délicieux petit déjeuné, ils avaient profité de la douce température et étaient sortis dans le parc pour se promener. En bons étudiants modèles, ils se rendirent immédiatement à la lisière de la forêt interdite, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de si terrible pour lui donner ce nom. Lorsque Peter eut suggéré bon nombre de fois, d'une voix nerveuse, d'aller voir le reste de la cour, ils finirent par céder. Ils errèrent un bon moment un peu partout, voulant voir chaque parcelle du terrain. Ils aboutirent devant le lac. Il était plus impressionnant de nuit et en canot mais il était tout de même magnifique. Remus ne put s'empêcher de songer que le paysage devait être à couper le souffle lors de douces nuits hivernales. Il était encore en train de regarder au loin d'un air rêveur lorsque Sirius proposa d'aller voir le terrain de Quidditch. À ce moment, James, qui avait été passablement neutre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis, se mit à sauter sur place en souriant bêtement.

- Oui ! J'veux y'aller, j'veux y'aller, j'veux y'aller !! oui oui oui ! C'est par là !! On y va !

Le jeune Potter se mit à courir vers le seul endroit dont il connaissait l'emplacement exact dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. Ses amis se mirent à rire et le suivirent du mieux qu'ils purent. James était beaucoup plus rapide qu'il en avait l'air et jumelé avec l'excitation qui semblait le hanter, il était difficile à suivre mais Remus le rattrapa aisément et se mit aux pas avec lui. Sirius suivait de relativement près et les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas loin derrière. Seul Peter n'arriva pas à suivre la cadence et fut distancé assez rapidement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à destination. James cessa de courir à l'instant où il mit le pied dans le stade. Remus s'arrêta en même temps que lui et se mit à regarder autour. Bien que beaucoup plus petit que les terrains professionnels, il était vraiment impressionnant. Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon pour voir ce qu'il en pensait mais ce n'est pas le terrain que James regardait. Il le fixait lui d'un air étrange. Sirius arriva à ce moment. Il s'arrêta juste derrière eux et, les mains sur les genoux, il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

- Vous êtes des rapides les mecs, dit Sirius d'une voix entrecoupée.

Remus tourna la tête vers James. Bien que sa résistance semblait plus forte que celle de Sirius dans le domaine de la course à pied, lui aussi avait le souffle court. 

- Ahah ! Tu n'es pas assez en forme, Sirius ! Je te conseille le jogging. C'est bon pour le cardio-vasculaire, répondit James en riant.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de grogner. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Lily s'appuya sur James et Cathy sur Remus. Elles avaient toutes les deux le teint rouge et riaient de bon cœur. Elles aussi avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle. 

- Rire en courant, ce n'est pas le meilleur truc vous savez ? demanda Remus avec un sourire.

- Ben si tu avais vu Paul tomber à plat ventre comme nous, on l'a vu, tu rirais aussi ! Répondit Cathy.

Sirius, qui venait de se redresser, éclata de rire, accompagné par James. Remus secoua la tête en souriant. Il regarda au loin et aperçut Peter. Il arrivait en trottinant, une main pressée sur ses cotes. 

- Je suppose que nous devrions l'attendre, dit Remus d'un ton moqueur.

- On n'a effectivement pas le choix, répondit Lily. Il ne semble pas aussi en forme que toi et James on dirait.

- Remus est le meilleur, il ne souffle même plus, ajouta Cathy qui s'accrochait à Remus pour éviter de tomber sur le sol.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, répliqua James en regardant Remus dans les yeux. 

Remus sut alors d'où venait l'air étrange que James avait eu tout à l'heure. Il n'avait _jamais_ soufflé. Sa respiration avait été identique avant et après sa course et cela n'avait pas échappé à la vigilance de James. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il tourna à nouveau la tête en direction de Peter qui semblait de plus en plus sur le point de s'effondrer. Sirius se mit à lui crier des encouragements et au bout d'un moment il finit par arriver. Couvert de sueur et soufflant avec force, il s'écroula sur le sol. Cathy lui jeta un œil dégoûté et, après lui avoir dit de venir les rejoindre lorsqu'il aurait reprit son souffle, la petite bande entreprit d'explorer le terrain de Quidditch. James regardait partout à la fois et semblait mourir d'envie de monter sur un balai et de voler autour du stade. Cathy surprit tout le monde en disant qu'elle comptait faire l'équipe. James cessa de regarder la zone des but et lui lança un regard admiratif. Remus remarqua que Lily s'était renfrogné devant la nouvelle complicité de James et de Cathy sur le domaine de Quidditch. Sirius échangea un sourire avec Remus et les deux jeunes garçons entreprirent de parfaire l'éducation de Lily sur le merveilleux sport. Pour une raison obscure, Leslie Evans décida à ce moment que le Quidditch était digne de son attention et s'appliqua à tout bien comprendre. Peter fini par venir les rejoindre et, après un long moment de bavardage, ils retournèrent tranquillement au château pour le repas du midi.

À la grande consternation de Remus qui voulait terminer ses devoirs avant de ne plus être en mesure de le faire, la proposition de Sirius d'explorer le château fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Remus n'eut donc pas le cœur de rester à l'écart et, après s'être juré de ne pas perdre sa soirée et sa journée du lendemain, il accepta à son tour. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont dans le château de Poudlard, ils ne tardèrent pas à se perdre puis à retrouver leur chemin puis à se perdre à nouveau. Ils s'amusèrent donc un bon moment à se retrouver dans les dédales de couloirs, sous les indications des portraits et des fantômes qui voulaient bien leur prêter main forte. Lorsque l'heure du dîné sonna, ils étaient en pleine phase « perdu » à l'intersection de deux couloirs. Sirius confia le soin de retrouver la route à la boussole intégrée de Remus et après quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par arriver à bon port. 

Après un bon repas et une douche rafraîchissante, Remus se plongea dans ses travaux scolaires sans prêter oreilles aux autres suggestions. Après un long soupir, ses amis décidèrent qu'il avait peut-être raison et ce fut à six qu'ils firent leurs devoirs.

- N'empêche, faire des devoirs un samedi soir… C'est presque immoral, murmurait Sirius de temps à autre.

Remus était heureux de ne pas être seul mais son travail s'en retrouva grandement ralenti. Sirius et James, bien qu'exceptionnellement compétents, ne cessaient de dire des bêtises et Peter ne semblait jamais comprendre les choses avant la huitième explication, à la profonde exaspération de Cathy. Puisqu'il semblait être le plus patient du groupe, Remus hérita donc de la lourde tache de répéter les cinq, six, sept et huitième fois. Bien qu'il était content de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, Remus désespérait de ne pouvoir terminer avant le lendemain soir. Il en était à la sixième explication du principe élémentaire de métamorphose lorsque la tête commença à lui tourner. Il savait que son teint devait être devenu fantomatique et que ses yeux devaient être vitreux mais il continua tout de même. Il n'avait pas encore fait la moitié de ce qu'il comptait faire. Une heure passa durant laquelle il devenait de plus en plus faible et tremblant. Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre et aperçut la lune qui l'épiait. Baignée dans une douce lueur argentée, elle se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Il devait se concentrer sur ses travaux. Ne pas penser à la lune. Ne penser à rien et, pour l'amour du ciel, arrêter de trembler. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit quelqu'un lui retirer la plume qu'il avait dans la main. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que James était en train de fermer le livre qui se trouvait devant lui. 

- Oh, non James, je…

- Remus, tu t'es regardé ? Tu vas dormir tout de suite et pas de discussion, dit Lily d'un ton sans réplique en le menaçant de sa propre plume qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais James attrapa la plume que Lily avait à la main, la mit dans le sac de Remus et se dirigea vers le dortoir.

- Lily a dit pas de discussion. Il faut écouter Lily ! Allez, dodo, Rémi ! dit Sirius en le forçant à se lever.

Remus n'eut pas la force de résister et se laissa entraîner en direction de son lit. Sirius ne lâcha pas son bras avant qu'ils n'aient atteint son lit. Remus ne sut pas s'il en était agacé ou reconnaissant mais il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser la sensation qu'il éprouvait. James avait déjà déposé son sac au pied de son lit et avait défait ses couvertures. Remus sourit.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me border, James ? demanda-t-il.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je peux bien ! répondit James avec un large sourire.

- Ah, non, merci ! Je vais m'en sortir très bien tout seul, comme un grand ! répliqua Remus.

- Oh, notre petit bébé est devenu grand garçon. Ca ne t'émeut pas, Jamesie chéri ? dit Sirius, les mains pressées contre son cœur.

James glissa à côté de Sirius et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sirius laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de James. Tous les deux regardaient Remus avec émotion.

- Oui… C'est presque un homme maintenant. On en est fier, répondit James.

Remus prit son oreiller et leur lança à la tête.

- Allez-vous en, bande de nouilles ! dit Remus en riant.

James et Sirius évitèrent l'oreiller de justesse et filèrent hors du dortoir en riant. Remus ramassant son oreiller en secouant la tête. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il réalisa qu'il ne les avait pas remerciés. Il songea un instant à redescendre pour le faire mais sut d'instinct qu'ils s'étaient sauvés en partie pour ne pas qu'il ait à le faire. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. La culpabilité l'envahit une nouvelle fois, plus forte encore. Remus savait maintenant qu'il avait des amis. De vrais amis. Gentils, drôles et attentionnés. Il ne les connaissait pas encore parfaitement mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur eux si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Comment pouvait-il leur mentir ? Il regarda sur sa table de chevet et vit son bloc de papier à lettre. Et s'il demandait conseil à ses parents ? Il leur avait écrit à quelques reprises depuis qu'il était arrivé mais il ne leur avait pas encore parlé de ses nouveaux amis. Puisqu'il ne s'endormait pas outre mesure, bien qu'il en avait l'air, il attrapa le bloc et prit sa plume et de l'encre dans son sac. Il se doutait bien que sa calligraphie serait légèrement tremblante mais ses parents y étaient habitués. Il s'adossa à ses oreillers et posa le bloc sur ses genoux relevés.

Bonjour papa, bonjour maman,

          Comme vous devez vous en doutez, je suis un peu mal en point aujourd'hui mais j'ai déjà vu pire donc ne vous inquiétez pas. Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que tout était organisé et prêt pour demain et qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je vous écrirais après-demain pour vous assurer du bien être de ma personne et vous pourrez enfin arrêter de vous ronger les ongles jusqu'aux jointures. C'est mon rayon de faire ça, vous savez ?

          Ce matin, on a visité la cour de Poudlard et cet après-midi le château lui-même. C'est vraiment immense et c'est magnifique ! Surtout le lac ! J'aimerais que vous puissiez le voir. Je sais, j'aurais du faire des devoirs durant la journée mais puisqu'ils voulaient visiter, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller avec eux. Mais j'ai essayé de me rattraper ce soir et je vais terminer demain. Promis, je ne me ferais corrompre à rien d'autre, même s'ils se mettent à genoux.

          Je… suppose que vous vous demandez qui peuvent bien être le « on » et le « ils » dont je parle. Et bien, je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant parce… parce que je ne savais pas si c'était passager ou concret. Dans le train, je vous ai dit que j'avais partager mon compartiment avec d'autres premières années. Et bien, je crois que ce sont mes amis maintenant. Trois garçons et deux filles. Ils sont dans la même maison que moi. Sauf pour dormir, quelques commodités de la nature et parce que je me lève tôt, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé seul depuis que j'ai mis le pied dans le Poudlard Express. Ils sont vraiment gentils. Maman, arrête de pleurer. Je te vois presque ! Papa, dis-lui d'arrêter.

          Je vais vous les présenter d'accord ? En ordre alphabétique. Il y a Sirius Black. Un type marrant aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il a un sens de l'humour et de la réparti tordant. Il m'appelle Rémi et je déteste ça. Mais il m'appelle aussi « mon p'tit pote » et ça, ça me plait beaucoup. Ensuite, il y a Leslie Evans. Elle veut qu'on l'appelle Lily. Ca lui va très bien. Elle est presque rousse et à des grands yeux verts. Elle est douce et gentille. Elle vient d'une famille de moldus. Il y a plein de chose qu'elle ne connaît pas mais elle comprend très vite. Elle est vraiment gentille avec moi et elle me prend souvent par le bras lorsque nous marchons. Ça fait bizarre. Ensuite, il y a Peter Pettigrow.  Lui, je crois qu'il me trouve étrange mais il est gentil quand même. Il n'est pas très grand, des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns. Il n'est pas très fort dans les cours et je dois tout lui réexpliquer mais je l'aime bien quand même. Par contre, je crois que Cathy ne l'aime pas du tout. James Potter est le suivant. Vous avez entendu parler des Potter ? Et bien, c'est leur fils. Il a des lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs sont toujours en bataille. Sirius se moque toujours de lui avec ça. Il veut être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, bien sûr. Il est vraiment très très gentil. Il sait que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Il ne sait pas comment mais il le sait et il ne dit rien et ne pose aucune question. Il est très intelligent, comme les autres d'ailleurs… sauf peut-être Peter. Puis il y a Catherine White. Elle, elle veut qu'on l'appelle Cathy. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle est comme Sirius. Ils sont vraiment très drôles tous les deux ensemble. 

          Bon, je vous en parlerais peut-être plus, plus tard. C'est à cause d'eux que j'ai eu envie de vous écrire au lieu d'écouter les recommandations de Lily, James et Sirius et de dormir. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Ils devraient le savoir. Ce n'est pas juste de leur mentir, de leur cacher la vérité. Je ne vous demande pas de décider pour moi mais je voudrais juste votre avis. Est-ce que je dois rester leur ami ? Ils sont vraiment malins, ils vont finir par le savoir un jour. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais y réfléchir demain, en attendant… Je n'ai que ça à faire, réfléchir… Je voudrais simplement votre avis. Je…

          Hum… J'ai pris plus de temps que je ne l'avais cru pour écrire et là, j'ai James et Sirius qui me regardent, les bras croisés en tapant du pied. J'ai quand même la permission de terminer ma lettre. Ils vont la poster pour moi une fois que je l'aurais cacheté et adressé. Ils vous disent « bonjour ! » et Sirius dit que vous avez créé un Dieu des échecs avec une boussole intégrée. Je vais donc vous laisser tout de suite et aller me coucher avant que James décide de me border pour vrai. 

                                           Je vais vous écrire lundi,

                                           Je vous aime tous les deux

                                                                   Remus

P.S. Puisque Orion n'est pas encore revenu, Sirius va me prêter Sacha, sa chouette lapone. Il dit qu'elle est très gentille même si elle n'en a pas l'air et que si Orion est toujours à la maison, de faire attention parce qu'elle a un œil dessus. Je crois que ce serait mieux que je ne répète pas ce que James vient de dire sur la taille respective des hiboux.

La journée du lendemain fila à une vitesse impressionnante. Remus ne prit que le temps de manger et se replongea dans ses études. Ses amis, un peu moins rigoureux, étaient moins concentrés et faisaient beaucoup de « pauses cérébrales », comme les avait appelées Cathy. Ils ne restaient jamais bien loin de la table de Remus, jouant aux échecs ou aux cartes auto-battantes. Évidemment, leur présence n'aida guère Remus. Il allait à moitié moins vite qu'il aurait été habituellement. Ce n'est donc qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il put enfin laisser tomber sa plume et essayer de relaxer. Il avait espéré finir plus tôt. Il préférait avoir du temps libre avant, pour se calmer et prendre tout le repos que son corps voulait bien accepter en de telles circonstances. Il se renversa sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

- Fini ? demanda Sirius sans lever le nez de son livre.

- Ouaip ! Complètement et définitivement, répondit Remus.

- T'en as de la chance, dit Peter dans un soupir.

Remus ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pendant un bon moment, écoutant le son des plumes qui grattaient sur les parchemins. Puis, lorsque la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, Remus sentit que l'heure du repas du soir était arrivée mais il n'en souffla pas mot à personne. Une bonne partie des élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie et au bout d'un moment, Peter s'en rendit compte. 

- Oh, on va manger ! s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Remus sentit que Peter se jetait presque sur la table pour ranger ses affaires. Remus n'avait pas envie de bouger, il était bien et il voulait profiter du moindre moment de béatitude que pouvait lui offrir cette journée. Même le « toc » étrange qu'il entendit ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur. Par contre, l'exclamation horrifiée de Sirius et une multitude de mouvements précipités autour de lui le força à ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune Black tenait dans ses mains des parchemins dégoulinants d'encre noire et fusillait Peter du regard. 

- Pardon… murmura Peter qui s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise.

- Tu aurais quand même pu faire attention ! gronda Cathy.

La jeune fille, les mains pleines d'encre, relevait la bouteille et essayait d'empêcher le liquide de couler sur ses propres parchemins. James et Lily essayaient d'éponger la table avec de vieux parchemins. Selon toute évidence, dans son empressement à se rendre à la grande salle, Peter avait renversé une bouteille d'encre sur le travail de Sirius.

- Outch, ton travail est fichu Sirius ? demanda Remus en s'armant d'un vieux linge qui traînait dans son sac pour aider James et Lily.

Comme Sirius ne lui répondait pas, Remus leva les yeux vers lui. Sirius le regardait avec un air embarrassé. Un silence s'installa durant lequel une terrible pensée germa dans l'esprit de Remus. Il baissa lentement les yeux sur la table. Son travail de recherche, celui qui lui avait prit le plus de temps à faire, avait disparu. Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de le refaire. Il jeta un œil désespéré aux feuillets que tenait Sirius.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. J'espère que tu as encore le brouillon parce que ton propre est foutu, mon p'tit pote, dit Sirius d'une voix consternée.

- Je… ne fais jamais de brouillon, répondit Remus en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Tout le monde eut une grimace de désolation. Remus poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux. Il soupira à nouveau et recommença à éponger la table. 

- Je… m'excuse, dit Peter avec une toute petite voix.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se leva pour aller chercher d'autres linges pour laver la table. Personne ne parla pendant qu'ils ramassaient le dégât ni lorsque qu'après s'être nettoyé les mains, ils descendirent manger. Remus prit son repas en vitesse et se leva promptement de sa chaise.

- Mais enfin, Remus, ce n'est pas une course ! Je sais bien que c'est ma faute si ta recherche est à refaire mais tu as toute la soirée ! dit Peter en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas, dit Remus d'un ton sec.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles et tourna les talons pour remonter à la salle commune. Il travaillait d'arrache pied depuis déjà un bon moment lorsque ses amis remontèrent. Ils reprirent place autour de lui et firent bien attention à ne pas le déranger. Mais la fatigue du travail abattu dans la journée additionnée à sa condition et au stress qu'il avait de terminer à temps eurent raison de lui. Il se mit bientôt à trembler et lorsque les dernières lueurs du soleil annoncèrent le début de la nuit, sa concentration était pratiquement à néant. Il persévéra néanmoins sous les regards de plus en plus inquiets des gens autour de lui. 

« allez, faut que tu le fasses, il faut que tu le fasses. Allez ! »

Remus ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'heure avançait et sa recherche n'était toujours pas terminée. Malheureusement, elle était prévue pour le lendemain matin, il n'eut donc d'autres choix que de drainer toute son énergie. Sa main tremblante filait à toute allure sur le parchemin et malgré le fait qu'il tournait de plus en plus de l'œil, il réussit à se concentrer assez fort pour finaliser une nouvelle fois sa recherche. Aussitôt le dernier point placé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà couché et la noirceur avait envahi le parc de Poudlard. Remus déglutit difficilement et rangea rapidement sa recherche, sa plume et son encrier dans son sac. Il était déjà très tard… La fatigue s'empara de lui comme jamais auparavant. Il prit appui sur la table et secoua la tête. Il regarda ses amis. Sirius et James étaient déjà à demi-levés et le regardait d'un air consterné. Remus n'osa pas regarder les autres. 

- Euh… pourriez-vous monter mon sac… s'il vous plait, demanda Remus à Sirius et James.

- Oui bien sûr mais… dirent-ils en chœur.

- Merci ! les interrompit Remus. 

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie aussi rapidement possible. À mi-chemin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Mme Pomfresh qui semblait au bord de l'hystérie. Elle fila droit sur Remus, l'attrapa par le bras et sortit rapidement en entraînant Remus à sa suite. 

- Mais enfin, dans quel état t'es-tu mis et qu'est-ce qui t'as retardé, mon garçon ? demanda Mme Pomfresh une fois qu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir.

- Et bien, j'ai dû recommencer une recherche pour demain matin et je viens tout juste de la terminer.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'épuiser ! Tu auras bien besoin de force lorsque… 

L'infirmière ne termina pas sa phrase. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. À la grande surprise de Remus, qui était convaincu qu'elle serait horrifiée de devoir s'occuper de lui, elle semblait apte à le comprendre. Ils n'échangèrent plus une parole jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dehors, devant le saule cogneur. 

- Le truc, c'est d'appuyer sur le nœud, expliqua Pomfresh en prenant un grand bâton. 

Remus la regarda faire puis la suivit sous le saule. Ils marchèrent un moment puis arrivèrent à une maison qui bientôt, serait connue de tous sous le nom de « cabane hurlante ». Elle lui fit faire un rapide tour du propriétaire puis elle le conduit à la chambre à coucher. Remus se laissa tomber sur le lit. 

- Merci… murmura-t-il.

- Oh, mais tu n'as pas à me remercier mon garçon, répondit Pomfresh avant de tourner les talons.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle tenta un dernier sourire et s'en alla en silence. Remus lui en fut reconnaissant. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien du tout. Il l'entendit sortir de la maison et verrouiller l'accès. Au bout d'un moment, il s'allongea sur le dos et attendit. Sa respiration lui était maintenant difficile et il tremblait comme cela lui était rarement arrivé jusqu'à ce jour. Il n'avait plus d'énergie pour bouger, il n'avait plus d'énergie pour réfléchir. Il resta donc là à attendre que la douleur l'envahisse et qu'il perde conscience de lui-même.

*******************************************************************************

James était bouche-bée. Comment, diable, est-ce que Mme Pomfresh savait que Remus était malade. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius qui fixait la porte avec stupéfaction.

- Bon sang, elle a un radar ? demanda Sirius.

- On dirait bien oui… répondit Cathy d'une voix éteinte. 

James ne répondit pas et reprit place à la table. Remus savait qu'il allait être malade. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tenu à terminer ses devoirs si tôt et qu'il avait eut l'air si désespéré lorsque Peter avait échappé son encrier sur sa recherche. Il savait qu'il allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Ca devait lui arriver souvent. Il avait l'air tellement… faible lorsqu'on le regardait rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était fort ! Sa malle devait bien peser deux fois plus que la sienne et il la traînait tout seul. Et il était rapide, le bougre. Plus rapide que lui. James avait bien remarqué qu'il avait ralentit à sa cadence lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapé. Cette longue course ne l'avait même pas essoufflé. Oui, Remus Lupin avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rendait à part des autres. Son instinct lui dit que jamais Remus ne lui dirait ce qu'il avait à cacher. James décida donc d'accepter la différence mystérieuse de Remus. Une semaine à peine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré mais James savait déjà qu'ils seraient amis longtemps tous les deux. Remus était quelqu'un d'attachant et quelque chose dans son regard poussait James à prendre soin de lui.

James essaya de se concentrer sur ses devoirs mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Remus. Il se doutait qu'il en était de même pour les autres personnes présentes à la table. James tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et son regard erra vaguement sur les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur ce qui lui restait à faire. Il parvint à terminer ses travaux mais Remus resta toujours là, dans un coin de son cerveau.


	5. On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que ...

_Promenade avec un Loup-garou_

Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley

Chapitre 5 – On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi

A travers les lourds rideaux de son lit, Lily sentait le soleil se lever. L'heure était matinale, et son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Aucune raison de se réveiller maintenant, elle ne serait pas en retard.

Elle se pelotonna dans la chaleur de ses draps. Malgré tout, dans l'état entre le sommeil et le réveil où elle se trouvait, quelque chose la titillait. Elle se laissa doucement glisser vers le réveil, cherchant à savoir ce qui la gênait. Elle se souvenait… de la lettre… - elle était une sorcière ! – de la visite au Chemin de Traverse… de l'arrivée à Poudlard. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'elle était là, et elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait perpétuellement étonnée de se réveiller chaque matin dans une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la tourmentait. Elle repassa dans sa tête la plupart des évènements des derniers jours… les repas, les cours, la poste-hibou… avait-elle oublié de finir un devoir pour un des cours de la journée ? Pas qu'elle se rappelle. Le devoir de Métamorphoses était fait, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle se retourna et enfonça la tête dans un oreiller. Le travail de recherche d'Histoire de la Magie… Remus ! Son esprit bondit immédiatement et elle se réveilla tout à fait, à moitié assise déjà. Remus qui avait dû refaire son travail et qui était parti à l'infirmerie ! _J'espère qu'il est revenu._ Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu paresser encore une bonne heure. Maudit soit le sommeil ! Il lui avait complètement fait oublier Remus !

Inquiète, elle s'habilla rapidement et sans bruit. Cathy dormait encore profondément – comme Lily, elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir la veille, probablement aussi rongée d'inquiétude que son amie.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit dans la salle commune. James et Sirius, les traits un peu tirés, étaient en train de discuter, debout près du feu.

- Bonjour ! Remus est revenu ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, et James se détendit un peu.

- Non. On se demandait justement si on devait vous attendre pour aller à l'infirmerie ou non.

- Cathy et Peter vont encore dormir un moment. Allons voir, et on les rejoindra après.

Sur ce, elle se tourna résolument vers la porte, les deux garçons abasourdis la suivant, bouche-bée.

- Ca, c'est expédié, Lily, dit James avec un petit rire.

Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à trouver l'infirmerie, en particulier grâce au vieux mage d'un tableau qui, les voyant debout à une heure si matinale, les crut réellement malades.

Lily frappa quelques coups timides à l'imposante porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur Mme Pomfresh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mi-furieux, mi-étonné.

- Nous aimerions voir Remus…

Le regard de l'infirmière s'adoucit un peu.

- Mes pauvres chéris, il… il dort encore. Je vous promets qu'il vous rejoindra au déjeuner.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

- S'il-vous-plait, ne vous occupez pas de ça…

- Mais c'est…

- Ca suffit ! Ce n'est pas votre affaire. Allez, ne vous attardez pas par ici, ou je vous donne une retenue.

Le changement de ton était tellement brusque, tellement choquant de la part de cette femme joviale que les trois amis partirent sans oser poser d'autres questions. Ils rencontrèrent Peter et Cathy sur le chemin de la salle commune, ou plutôt un Peter assez fatigué, et une Cathy en furie.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en criant.

Sa colère était apparemment due à la compagnie de Peter plus qu'à l'absence de ses amis, et Lily s'empressa de raconter ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait encore peu de monde, mais le plafond magique était magnifique, encore rose des premiers rayons matinaux, virant doucement à un bleu tendre. Ils ne remarquèrent rien de tout cela et restèrent assis, moroses, touchant à peine à leur nourriture. Ayant renoncé à se poser des questions sur Remus, ils échangeaient une conversation mortellement banale du bout des lèvres, regardant furtivement vers la porte du Grand Hall.

Au moment où Lily regardait, pour la énième fois, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un garçon qu'elle ne reconnut pas au premier coup d'œil. Néanmoins, elle le suivit négligemment des yeux, écoutant distraitement Sirius expliquer de nouveau à Peter le pourquoi de l'introduction à la Métamorphose.

Le garçon inconnu avançait droit vers eux, d'un pas un peu hésitant, cependant. Lorsque Lily reconnut enfin le jeune visage, elle fit un geste pour saisir l'épaule de James à côté d'elle, renversant dans le même mouvement son verre et son assiette sur ses genoux.

- LILY ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

Mais la jeune fille n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait douloureusement enfoncé ses doigts dans le bras du garçon et ne détachait pas son regard du nouvel arrivant. Remus – car c'était lui – était dans un état pitoyable. S'ils s'étaient habitués à le voir assez fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux et les épaules tombantes, ce n'était rien à côté. A ce moment-là, il leva la tête vers le regard horrifié des ses amis, et son pas se fit encore plus hésitant. Il s'arrêta, l'air de se demander s'il devait continuer.

Un douloureux coup de pied au mollet ramena Lily à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sirius, en face d'elle, lui jeta un léger regard choqué. Aussitôt, Lily se reprit, se leva et prit Remus par le bras avec un sourire réconfortant, et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle, sans un regard pour James qui essuyait autant que possible les dégâts sur sa robe.

Remus n'avait pas l'air rassuré. Bien que tous les regards n'étaient plus fixés sur lui, (Cathy se faisait un plaisir d'aider James et Peter regardait ailleurs, apparemment gêné) il semblait encore assez mal à l'aise. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'améliorer. Sa robe pendait comme une loque sur ses épaules affaissées, il avait des ombres dans les yeux et sur les joues, comme une personne hantée. Son visage était si pâle, elle craignait presque de le voir s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Remus, balbutia-t-elle enfin. Tu as un air terrible !

Elle fut gratifiée d'un regard oblique de ses quatre autres compagnons. D'accord. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire…

- Mais enfin… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Remus haussa les épaules et Lily souffrit en compassion. Chaque mouvement semblait lui être une douleur.

- J'étais un peu malade, hier… mais ça va mieux maintenant, beaucoup mieux. Je vous assure, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards incrédules des autres.

Lily passa un bras délicatement autour de son épaule, faisant attention de ne toucher aucun point qui pourrait être sensible ou douloureux et lui sourit.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, dit Sirius. On s'est inquiété, c'est tout !

- Et on s'inquiète encore, continua James. Lily avait raison, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant… tu devrais te reposer, tu ne crois pas ? Mme Pomfresh t'a laissé sortir ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Remus un peu trop vite. Enfin… je suppose qu'elle m'aurait laissé sortir si elle avait su que j'en avais l'intention.

- Remus ! s'offusqua Lily.

- Je. Vais. Bien, articula le garçon entre ses dents serrées. Je… je ne voulais surtout pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à l'infirmerie. J'ai… les hôpitaux en horreur.

- Je peux comprendre ça, dit Peter avec une petite voix.

- Mais tu devrais aller te reposer, au moins. Dans ton lit, dans la tour Gryffondor, insista Sirius.

Mais Remus ne se laissa pas convaincre. Ils remontèrent chercher leurs affaires dans leurs chambres et descendirent se préparer pour le premier cours de la journée, celui de Métamorphoses.

McGonagall ne semblait plus vouloir prendre le risque de venir à son cours sous sa forme de chat, à la grande déception de Lily. Après avoir ramassé les devoirs, l'enseignante revint à son cours, encore théorique, néanmoins intéressant. Lily gardait tout de même un œil sur Remus, qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire à des intervalles réguliers.

- Bien sûr, il est plus facile de transformer un objet en un autre objet qui aurait une taille et un poids plus ou moins égals à ceux de l'objet initial.

Etait-ce une impression, ou le jeune Lupin avait eu un sursaut ? Commençait-il à s'endormir ?

- Transformer une allumette en un lit à baldaquins est certes possible, mais l'action va requérir bien plus d'efforts de la part de l'enchanteur.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas une impression : Lily l'avait bien vu fermer les yeux, sa tête tomber un peu en avant, et se redresser en un sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts et désespérés.

- Il y a aussi la question de la matière, mais c'est un sujet plus compliqué en théorie. Pas en pratique, en tout cas, et la première transformation que vous allez effectuer comprendra cette difficulté. Si on peut appeler ça une difficult

McGonagall arrêta son va et vient devant Remus et le regarda un instant. Lily, du coin de l'œil, vit Sirius et James, sur la défensive, prêt à excuser Remus… Le professeur ne dit pas un mot au garçon et continua son cours. La jeune fille était sûre d'avoir vu une lueur dans les yeux de McGonagall. De la pitié, peut-être ?

C'était sans doute un miracle que Remus ait réussi à rester réveillé durant tout le cours de Métamorphoses. Il s'échappa avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de lui parler, entraînant ses amis dans son sillage.

Le cours suivant était celui d'Histoire de la Magie, et ils s'installèrent avec très peu d'espoir. Certains des élèves regardaient encore avidement tous les murs en se demandant par lequel le professeur Binns arriverait. Quelques paris volèrent à travers la salle, sans grande conviction toutefois, et l'arrivée du professeur par le tableau (comme la fois d'avant), ne souleva que quelques frissons, avant qu'il ne commence son cours de sa voix monotone. Lily se battit pour ne pas laisser son attention glisser ailleurs, les yeux rivés sur son parchemin, à prendre des notes.

- Et alors que la 154ème réunion des sorcières d'Europe se tenait, exceptionnellement, à Azkaban, dans la relative insécurit

Azkaban ? Lily ne connaissait pas cet endroit… Comment cela s'écrivait-il ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la copie de Remus, et eut un petit sourire. Le cours n'était pas commencé depuis plus d'une minute que Remus dormait déjà comme un bébé. Après tout, tant pis pour Azkaban… je doute que ce soit un endroit qui en vaille la peine, de toute façon

Elle déchira un petit bout de son parchemin et griffonna un mot rapide dessus après un coup d'œil à James et Sirius, assis juste devant eux.

"Si vous pouviez vous placer en sorte que Binns ne voit pas Remus…" 

Les deux garçons se retournèrent dès qu'ils eurent le message pour vérifier que Remus allait bien. Il avait un bras posé sur la table, la tête allongée dessus, l'autre main tenant toujours la plume qui avait tracé un grand trait sur le parchemin dans son sommeil. Les ombres sur son visage étaient moins profondes et menaçantes, et il avait perdu son air soucieux. La bouche entrouverte, et même légèrement souriante lui donnait un air enfantin qu'il n'avait pas dans son état d'éveil.

James et Sirius firent un grand sourire à Lily et, d'un commun accord, s'appuyèrent épaule contre épaule, se redressant de toute leur taille sur leur chaise, cachant Remus avec la nonchalance et l'expertise de deux espions rompus à tous les artifices.

A la fin du cours, Lily réussit à réveiller le garçon en douceur. Dans son état, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sursaute à la moindre contrariété.

- Lily ? murmura-t-il en se ouvrant des yeux encore groggy. Mais… c'est le dortoir des…

Il sembla prendre soudain conscience de l'endroit où il était et sursauta violemment.

- J'ai… j'ai dormi en cours ?

Tous ses gémissements et ses protestations n'atteignirent pas ses amis. James promit de lui passer ses notes, et Peter n'avait d'oreilles que pour son estomac, maintenant que l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

Lily avait l'impression de jouer les baby-sitter, à table. Cathy et elle vérifiaient qu'il se nourrissait convenablement et assez.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, disait Cathy d'un ton menaçant. Tu vas manger tout le contenu de ton assiette parce que tu en as _besoin_.

- Je n'ai pas faim, gémissait le garçon. Bon Dieu, toutes les deux, vous êtes pires que ma mère !

Et la suite ne s'arrangeait pas. A la fin du repas, James et Sirius le traînèrent de force au dortoir et le mirent sur son lit.

- Mais le double cours de Botanique ! Je ne peux pas…

- Ecoute-moi bien, articula James.

Peter, Cathy et Lily regardait la scène de la porte du dortoir. James, penché sur Remus, le tenait plaqué sur le lit d'une main – pas que Remus avait l'air de vouloir réellement bouger – et, penché sur lui, lui parlait d'une voix calme et colérique, un air dangereux sur un visage.

- Tu vas rester ici et dormir, avant qu'on ne te mette de force à l'infirmerie. Pas de discussion. Tu rattraperas tes cours quand tu te sentiras _mieux._

Remus hocha lentement la tête après une longue minute de silence.

- Bien. La voix de James changea du tout au tout et devint taquine. Essaie de ne pas mettre le bordel en dormant, je dois déjà ranger derrière Sirius…

- QUOI ? cria Sirius, un air faussement offusqué. Tu veux dire que c'est MOI qui range derrière tout le monde, ici ! Tu as laissé traîner une serviette mouillée sur mon lit hier…

- C'était la tienne, idiot !

- Nous allons être en retard, interrompit Lily.

Ils jetèrent un regard à leur montre puis à Remus. Celui-ci, malgré la dispute, s'était déjà endormi là où James l'avait laissé.

L'après-midi entière passée en Botanique fut une vraie torture. En cette fin d'été, le soleil brillait encore de tous ses feux et, dans les serres, aucun vent ne venait adoucir sa chaleur. Même Lily se sentait légèrement somnolente. Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'ils purent enfin retourner dans la fraîcheur du château et s'effondrer dans les fauteuils de leur Salle Commune en attendant le dîner. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour être plongés dans leurs devoirs, pas tout à fait certains de savoir s'ils attendaient l'heure du repas ou que Remus descende enfin. Lily avait un peu de mal à se concentrer sur son devoir de Potions, et levait souvent les yeux de son parchemin. En l'absence de Remus, Sirius avait repris la lourde responsabilité d'aider Peter ; Cathy s'était assise de l'autre côté de Lily, partageant son attention entre son livre et Kérel, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et James semblait très concentré sur son propre travail. Rêveusement, Lily fixa ses yeux sur James en mâchonnant le bout de sa plume. Elle remarqua à peine Remus arriver, et ce fut la voix de Cathy qui la tira de sa transe.

- Ah ! Voilà notre grand malade ! Tu t'es bien reposé ?

Lily leva les yeux en catastrophe. Remus semblait beaucoup mieux, même s'il était toujours un peu pâle. Il souriait à Lily d'un air taquin. La jeune fille sentit ses joues devenir rouges, et elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons, mais, apparemment, aucun autre ne l'avait vu fixer James.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Merci.

Sirius fit un petit ricanement.

- Merci de quoi ? On t'a traîné ici, forcé à t'allonger et à dormir !  Quelle torture, hein ? Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'être tes amis !!!

Remus se détendit un peu et eu un petit sourire.

- On va manger ? demanda Peter. J'ai faim !

- Tu as toujours faim, Paul, fit remarquer Cathy sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Je m'appelle Peter !

- … et moi aussi, j'ai faim ! Remus interrompit la dispute naissante. Ce n'est pas l'heure du dîner, tout de même ? J'ai dormi aussi longtemps ?

- Il faut dire que tu étais épuisé… répondit Lily en levant un regard inquiet sur son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? Une mauvaise grippe ?

- Euh… quelque chose comme ça. On y va ?

- D'accord, dit James en posant sa plume. De toute façon, je commençais à en avoir marre, des Potions. Alors, Monsieur le Devin, qu'y a-t-il à manger ce soir ?

Remus se contenta de hausser les épaules. Avec des soupirs de soulagement, ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Lily garda Remus un peu en arrière du groupe, hors de portée de voix.

- Tu sais que, si tu as un problème, tu peux nous en parler ?

La voix de Lily était extraordinairement douce et compréhensive. Remus baissa des yeux surpris dans les deux grands yeux verts de la jeune fille.

- Je veux dire… on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Et je pense que tu peux nous faire confiance à nous tous.

Remus avait l'air totalement stupéfait, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement et de lui prendre le bras en le conduisant à travers les couloirs. Remus rougit un peu, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Lily le sentit se détendre légèrement.

- Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi, hier soir.

- Je suis désolé.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné.

- Alors, dit Remus avec un léger sourire. Tu étais très attentive à tes devoirs, tout à l'heure.

- Remus, cria Lily d'un ton indigné.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien là-dessus. Je suis bouche cousue.

Lily avait viré à un teint rouge brique.

- Il n'empêche, je te croyais plus sérieuse que ça…

La jeune Evans donna un léger coup de poing à son ami, et éclata de rire. C'était bon au moins de voir qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine bonne humeur. Ils riaient encore quand ils s'assirent à table, et Lily rougit de plus belle sous le regard interrogateur de James.

Le sommeil de Peter fut désagréablement interrompu par une sonnerie aigrillarde. Une partie de son cerveau se secouait, lui rappelant vaguement qu'il avait des choses à faire, des cours à suivre… et l'autre partie insistait lourdement sur la chaleur de son lit, l'exhortant à replonger dans le sommeil, faisant tout son possible pour ignorer la sonnerie. Ce devait être cette dernière partie qui régissait ses mouvements, car il ne bougea pas. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que la sonnerie s'était mystérieusement arrêtée et replongea doucement dans l'inconscience. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'écroule autour de lui.

Il se dressa dans son lit en poussant un cri. Le monde ne s'était pas écroulé, finalement. Sirius s'était contenté de sauter joyeusement sur son lit, avec l'enthousiasme d'un jeune chiot.

- Allez, debout, Peter !

Le dénommé Peter grogna et se rallongea en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon d'être réveillé.

- Dépêche-toi, ou tu n'auras pas de petit-déjeuner !

Petit déjeuner. Voilà une bonne raison de se réveiller ! Il se leva, s'habilla en vitesse et remplit son sac de livres avec un soupir désespéré. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une matinée dans un cachot soit quelque chose de très plaisant, mais s'il avait au moins compris le devoir demandé… Sirius avait pourtant passé sa soirée à lui expliquer tout en détail. Il était vrai que Remus expliquait mieux, mais puisqu'il semblait si fatigu

Sirius et Remus. Et James. Ah, encore des bonnes raisons de se lever. C'était encore un étonnement qu'ils soient ses amis. Ses amis ! Et qu'ils l'aident à comprendre les cours. Et qu'ils ne le laissent pas se réveiller en retard. Et qu'ils l'attendent pour descendre petit-déjeuner.

Le repas le rasséréna un peu, mais il y avait toujours ce double cours de Potions en perspective. Heureusement que Daniel était un professeur indulgent.

Peter travaillait avec Cathy. Elle avait beaucoup moins de patience que Remus, ou même Sirius, et c'était encore un émerveillement pour le jeune garçon que ces deux-là ne l'ai pas encore laissé avec ses problèmes de compréhension. Cathy finissait toujours pas prendre en main la conception de la potion, révélant un certain don pour cela, laissant de petites tâches simples à Peter, comme la préparation des ingrédients. Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu à Rogue, assis de l'autre côté de la rangée, et il avait commencé, dès le premier cours, à siffler des commentaires déplaisants au jeune garçon.

Au bout d'une heure de cours, cependant, Rogue tourna son attention vers Sirius et James.

- Alors, les Gryffondor, je suppose que vous allez participer au concours ?

- De quoi tu parles ? grogna Sirius.

- Vous ne savez pas ? Ou vous n'êtes pas assez courageux pour y aller ?

- Dépêche-toi de lâcher la nouvelle et de partir, chéri, ton odeur m'incommode.

Severus décida d'ignorer Cathy et se pencha plus près d'eux. Cathy n'avait pas réellement tort, constata Peter. En fait, elle avait totalement raison, et il se pencha plus près du sang de dragon qu'il dosait, espérant qu'une odeur en masquerait une autre.

- Pour ceux qui l'oseront, il y aura un concours samedi matin. Pour voir qui sera capable de toucher le tronc du Saule Cogneur. Vous allez y aller ?

- On ne va pas rester faire la grasse matinée ! Bien sûr qu'on y sera.

Peter arriva à supprimer le gémissement qui lui vint. Pas de grasse matinée ? En tant qu'ami, il se devait bien de les accompagner là-bas, non ? Et de… tenter sa chance, lui aussi ? Il lui vint des sueurs froides. Il leva un regard implorant vers Sirius et James, et vit, plus loin devant, Remus qui s'était retourné avec une expression horrifiée.

- En attendant, dit Cathy avec force, si tu nous laissais ? Ta potion va bientôt bouillir, tu vas devoir rajouter le sang de dragon. Et, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait, tu as déjà entendu parler de l'hygiène corporelle ?

- Tu n'as rien à me dire, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Remus, Sirius et James se tournèrent immédiatement vers Rogue, un air furieux sur leurs visages. Peter enfonça la tête dans les épaules et s'absorba dans le dosage du sang de dragon. Combien Cathy lui avait-elle demandé d'en mettre, déjà ? Il n'avait aucune mémoire !

Mais l'incident se termina rapidement. Cathy eut un rire léger et retourna à sa potion sans se formaliser, et Daniel passait justement pour vérifier les concoctions. C'était une chance, car Sirius avait déjà sa baguette à la main, et James avait la main à sa ceinture. Seul Remus n'avait pas bougé.

Néanmoins, il découvrirent vite que Rogue n'avait pas menti. Les conversations enthousiastes sur l'épreuve du samedi matin glissaient un peu partout, de préférence hors de portée des oreilles des préfets.

Les jours suivants passèrent étonnamment vite, trop vite au goût de Peter. Une image du Saule flottait constamment devant son regard, lui faisant perdre le peu de concentration qu'il avait. Même Remus perdait patience pour lui expliquer les éléments les plus simples des cours.

En un rien de temps, le vendredi soir arriva. C'était ordinairement le soir où Peter pouvait se détendre, repousser ses devoirs au samedi et au dimanche, et profiter pleinement du feu et des discussions de la Salle Commune. Mais évidemment, sa peur du lendemain l'empêchait de réfléchir raisonnablement. Il se réprimanda vertement : ce n'était certainement pas une attitude digne d'un Gryffondor. Il tenta de faire bonne figure et écouta la conversation que tenaient James et Sirius et à laquelle se joignait Remus à ce moment et qui concernait… le Saule Cogneur, évidemment.

- Quoi ? disait Remus. Tu étais sérieux, Sirius ? Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Sirius avait apparemment fait la mauvaise réponse. Remus fronça les sourcils et, d'après son air, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Peter eut à la fois un mouvement d'espoir et d'admiration. S'il avait un peu plus de courage, il aurait bien tenu bien tête à James et Sirius, lui aussi. Ca lui assurerait au moins une grasse matinée.

- Tu es complètement dingue ! Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles !

Sirius avait l'air d'un tout petit enfant privé de son plus beau jouet, et, quand il se remit à parler, c'était sur un ton implorant.

- Mais pourquoi ? On va me prendre pour un dégonflé ! Tout le monde va essayer, demain !

- Ah oui ? Et si tout le monde décidait de monter sur la tour d'Astronomie et de se jeter en bas, tu le ferais ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Enfin, James, aide-moi !

- Ben, oui, Remus. Le Saule est peut-être dangereux, mais si on fait attention… c'est une histoire d'esquive…

Remus se tourna vers James d'un mouvement vif.

- C'est pas vrai… toi aussi ? Vous êtes fous ! Vous allez risquer votre vie !

- Mais on ne va pas risquer notre vie ! C'est pas si dangereux que ça, un Saule Cogneur ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas essayer ? Tu n'en as pas l'air, mais tu es sacrément sportif ! Je t'ai vu courir !

Sirius semblait accumuler les mauvais points. Peter se prit à espérer que Remus arriverait à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle des deux autres. Si cela continuait ainsi, il se retrouverait cependant au milieu d'une bataille, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

- Moi, je vais éviter cet arbre autant que possible. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai une chose à vous dire : c'est de la folie et plus que dangereux.

Apparemment, Remus était parvenu à quelque chose : Sirius et James avaient des expressions tout d'un coup sérieusement dubitatives.

- Mais… bégaya Sirius… tu… tu as déjà rencontré ce genre de Saule avant ? Je croyais que c'était une espèce rare.

Remus, au grand déplaisir de Peter, sembla abandonner la partie à ce moment-là. Il garda les lèvres pincées, regardant tour à tour Sirius et James, et finit par monter au dortoir avec un haussement d'épaules. Au moins, il avait réussi à semer le doute. Peut-être Peter pouvait-il achever de les convaincre.

Au moment où il rassemblait son courage pour ouvrir la bouche, Lily et Cathy entraient dans la salle commune. Elles se dirigèrent droit vers les garçons.

- Vous y allez, demain ? demanda Cathy d'un ton brusque et excité. Moi, oui. Le Saule Cogneur n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Lily se contenta de hausser les épaules et de monter, elle aussi, au dortoir. Peter jura tout bas. L'enthousiasme de Cathy avait réveillé celui des garçons.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à aller se coucher, fatigué des conversations sur les différents moyens d'éviter les branches du Saule, et dormit mal.

Le lendemain matin, Peter fut à nouveau réveillé par le bondissant Sirius, mais en silence, cette fois. Il s'habillèrent et sortirent sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller Remus. Cathy était déjà à la table du déjeuner, rayonnante et fraîche comme une rose. Il n'y avait que quelques téméraires pour se lever aussi tôt – Peter gémit en voyant que le plafond magique était encore noir.

Il n'y avait que quelques lève-tôt autour du Saule Cogneur quand ils y parvinrent. Au début, un peu gênés, ils se regroupèrent à une certaine distance du Saule et discutèrent sans grande conviction. Un cinquième année de Serpentard, cependant, fit un premier essai. Il s'avança vers le Saule d'un pas qui se voulait sûr.

Une branche arriva de nulle part, semblait-il, envoyée avec une force incroyable. Il l'évita juste à temps. Il feinta d'un côté et plongea de l'autre, mais l'arbre semblait trop intelligent pour ça. Le Serpentard reçut deux coups, et finit par reculer hors de portée.

Quelqu'un d'autre tenta sa chance, avec autant de succès. Bientôt, essais après essais, les concurrents s'enhardirent et cela devint vite un tournoi résonnant de rires et de cris d'encouragement. D'autres personnes les rejoignaient à mesure que le soleil se levait. Cathy, Sirius et James ne faisaient encore rien, observant avec attention, et discutant entre eux à voix basse.

- Alors, on se contente de regarder ? lança une voix déplaisante. Vous n'avez pas les tripes d'essayer, hein ?

Les quatre amis se retournèrent d'un bloc. Avec quelques camarades de Serpentard, Severus venait d'arriver, aussi déplaisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lily venait d'arriver, également, et regardait ses amis et Rogue avec une certaine appréhension.

- On prend notre temps, Rogue, répondit James d'un ton froid. On ne se jette pas inconsciemment dans la mêlée.

Sirius, d'un autre côté, semblait en avoir assez vu. Il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers le Saule Cogneur. James soupira et le suivit avec Cathy, et Peter fit de même, bien plus tremblant. Lily fit bien un mouvement pour les arrêter, mais, devant Rogue, elle aurait purement et simplement attiser la colère et la volonté de Sirius, et elle finit par laisser faire, une expression découragée dans ses jolis yeux verts.

- Pettigrew ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas tenter ta chance ?

Peter ne se retourna pas et marcha d'un pas plus résolu, étonné d'en être capable. Ses trois amis étaient déjà à portée du Saule, esquivant les branches, vifs comme des éclairs. Ils essayaient apparemment de rattraper le Poufsouffle de cinquième année, Dave Goujon qui était déjà à mi-chemin du tronc. Peter ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que, malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne parvenaient pas vraiment à passer les premières branches. Au moins évitaient-ils celles-ci avec une redoutable agilité.

Peter arriva à son tour à portée des branches. Maladroitement, il en évita une, et voyait la seconde se diriger inexorablement vers son visage quand il se sentit tiré en arrière par le col de sa robe et projeté au sol.

Il se releva sur les coudes pour voir qui l'avait repoussé comme ça. C'était Remus. Le jeune garçon avait un air tellement furieux que personne n'osait l'arrêter ni l'interpeler. Il récupéra James, Cathy et Sirius, qui n'étaient pas allés très loin, et les entraîna à côté de Peter.

- Mais à quoi vous pensez ? cria-t-il à tue-tête. Vous voulez vraiment vous faire tuer ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de calmer Remus, mais la referma aussitôt. Un horrible cri avait retenti. Peter vit Remus devenir plus pâle qu'un linge alors qu'il se tournait vers le Saule. Dave, tout près du tronc, avait essuyé le coup d'une branche particulièrement épaisse et vicieuse. Pelotonné sur le sol, il tentait d'échapper aux coups de l'arbre, sans grand résultat. Toutes les branches maintenant se déchaînaient sur lui, faute d'une autre victime.

Quelques filles poussèrent des cris, et un élève partit en courant vers le château pour chercher un professeur mais, dans l'ensemble, la foule resta figé d'horreur.

Sans que Peter l'ait vu vraiment s'y glisser, Remus apparut tout d'un coup entre les branches du Saule, louvoyant entre elles avec une grande habileté. Les branches qu'il ne pouvait esquiver retombaient sur ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête sans paraître faire de grands dégâts, ni même le ralentir.

A mi-chemin, une branche se prit dans sa cape, le retenant un peu. Il dégagea sa cape d'un geste sec et continua. Mais d'autres branches, celles qui ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, s'agrippaient à sa cape comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Remus finit par défaire l'attache de sa cape et la laissa en pâture à l'arbre.

Le Saule, incapable de repousser ce nouvel envahisseur, plus rapide que les autres, sembla prendre un moment de réflexion, et ses attaques se firent moins violentes et moins denses.

Remus arriva très vite aux côtés de Dave et se pencha sur lui. Peter, pour la première fois, regarda vraiment le Poufsouffle tandis que Remus, avec douceur, soulevait les mains qu'il tenait plaquées contre son visage. Elles étaient en sang, ainsi que son front, sa tempe et son œil droit.

Cathy et Lily poussèrent un cri d'avertissement. Une branche se dirigeait en une attaque vicieuse vers le dos de Remus. Mais il devait déjà l'avoir senti, car, à la dernière seconde, la branche était fermement immobilisée dans sa main à l'apparence fragile et un craquement sinistre indiqua que la branche avait cassé. Celle-ci, dans un sursaut de douleur, tenta de se dégager, et Remus, un peu déstabilisé, dut s'appuyer au tronc pour conserver son équilibre.

L'arbre redevint ivre de fureur, et il fut plus difficile à Remus de revenir, en soutenant Dave. Mais il y parvint tout de même assez rapidement, et des applaudissements retentirent autour de lui, brisant enfin le lourd silence. Il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Son visage était encore un masque de colère plutôt terrifiant et, involontairement, Peter recula un peu en le voyant approcher.

Sirius articula quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "wow", ne gagnant qu'un regard de travers de son ami. Lily était penchée sur Dave, et elle essuyait le sang avec un pan de sa robe, l'air aussi furieux que Remus.

McGonagall arriva presque immédiatement, et son apparition fit taire immédiatement tous les élèves. Les claques cessèrent de tomber sur le dos de Remus, et un silence s'installa, troublé uniquement par les gémissements de Dave et les paroles de réconfort des élèves penchés sur lui. Pour le peu de temps qu'il la connaissait, Peter pouvait dire qu'il ne reverrait son professeur de Métamorphoses que rarement – si ce n'était pas du tout – dans cet état. Elle semblait soit sur le point de hurler sur tous les élèves présents, soit de fondre en larmes.

Elle finit par desserrer ses mâchoires et murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Une civière apparut à côté du garçon blessé, et elle était en train de l'y attacher solidement lorsque Dumbledore arriva, l'air grave. Il mit la main sur le bras de McGonagall.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Minerva. Assurez-vous que les autres élèves rejoignent leurs salles communes respectives.

- Bien, M. le Directeur.

Les élèves reculèrent un peu lorsque la sorcière à l'air sévère se retourna vers eux. Peter en vit plus d'un jeter un regard désespéré sur Dumbledore. Le directeur aurait sûrement été plus calme, moins furieux. A leur grand soulagement, elle n'explosa pas de colère, mais, quand elle parla, sa voix tremblait.

- Dites-moi seulement, au nom du ciel, comment vous avez fait pour le sortir de là. Avant que je n'arrive ici, on m'a dit qu'il était hors d'atteinte sous les branches du Saule Cogneur.

Personne ne répondit rien, mais les regards se tournèrent vers Remus, qui avait maintenant l'air plus misérable que furieux. Lily, toujours hors d'elle, lui tenait le bras dans une main en essayant de ne pas regarder les autres élèves.

- Vous avez entendu le directeur ? Je veux tout le monde dans les salles communes, et maintenant ! J'aimerais cependant avoir un mot avec vous, M. Lupin. Seul, si possible. Vos amis peuvent retourner à la tour Gryffondor.

- On peut peut-être… l'attendre un peu plus loin ? tenta Lily.

McGonagall regarda Lily avec un regard indéfinissable, mais son expression se radoucit un peu.

- Si vous insistez… je ne serais pas longue. M. Lupin ?

Peter et les autres s'éloignèrent un peu, et attendirent dans un silence gêné que Remus les rejoignent.

La tête enfoncée dans les épaules, Remus attendait que McGonagall prenne la parole. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle. Il avait l'impression que la respiration saccadée du professeur allait lui déchirer les tympans.

- Vous ne faisiez tout de même pas partie de cet horrible tournoi ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle était déjà convaincue de la réponse.

Remus leva vivement la tête et la fixa avec des grands yeux ronds. Elle posait vraiment la question ? McGonagall sourit faiblement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire ouvertement que James, Sirius, Peter et Cathy avaient essayé d'affronter le saule. Pour le moment, le professeur ne pouvait savoir qui étaient là en spectateur et qui avaient tenté le coup. Il n'allait tout de même pas mettre ses nouveaux amis dans le pétrin !

- M. Lupin… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta le professeur McGonagall.

- Euh… Je suis venu pour voir ce qui se passait et comme j'arrivais, Dave s'est fait assommer par une branche. Je suis allé le chercher.

À l'expression du professeur, Remus sut qu'elle se doutait fort bien de la raison exacte de sa présence auprès du saule mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

- Je présume que vous étiez contre la pratique de ce concours ? Alors pourquoi avez-vous tenté d'aller chercher M. Goujon au lieu d'attendre qu'un professeur arrive sur place ?

- Et bien… C'est qu'il aurait eu le temps de se faire blesser plus gravement si personne n'était allé le chercher, répondit Remus.

- Mais ce n'était pas à vous de le faire.

Remus fixa le sol d'un air triste.

- Il ne se serait pas fait blesser s'il n'y avait pas eu de concours et il n'y aurait pas eu de concours s'il n'y avait pas eu de saule et… et…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, voyons ! s'indigna le professeur.

- Mais si, répliqua Remus à voix basse.

- Ce n'est la faute de personne d'autre que ceux qui ont eut la bêtise de vouloir affronter cet arbre. Soyez certain que des mesures seront prises pour que ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la stupidité de telles actions ne recommencent jamais.

Remus ne répondit rien.

- Mais, dites-moi, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement arrêté l'arbre ? Vous étiez pourtant du bon côté pour appuyer sur le nœud, demanda McGonagall.

- Oui… je l'étais.

- Mais alors… Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai cru qu'il serait préférable que personne d'autre ne sache comment immobiliser le Saule, répondit Remus d'une voix rauque en fixant le sol.

Il entendit le professeur pousser un curieux soupir. Il leva la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle le regardait avec les yeux brillants de larmes. Le sang monta au visage de Remus et il détourna rapidement le regard.

- Vous en prenez beaucoup sur vos épaules pour quelqu'un de votre âge. Oh, je sais que vous pouvez en porter plus qu'il n'en paraît mais vous êtes encore jeune. Ne l'oubliez pas, dit le professeur d'une voix émotive.

Remus fonça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il était jeune. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui disait de ne pas l'oublier ?

- Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis. Profitez-en donc, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le château.

Remus la regarda un moment puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres en essayant de comprendre ce que le professeur venait de lui dire.

- Oh, Monsieur Lupin !

Remus s'arrêta et se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous félicite pour ce que vous venez de faire.

Remus leva un sourcil.

- Je parle de Monsieur Goujon, bien sûr. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

- Mais professeur… !

Le professeur ne porta pas attention à ses protestations et reprit sa route. Remus la regarda partir en soupirant. Il ne méritait pas de points. Il avait simplement fait ce qu'il avait à faire.  C'était de sa faute. Le saule cogneur avait été planté là à cause de lui. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'horreur qu'il aurait éprouvée si Dave avait été un de ses amis. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter que quelqu'un souffre à cause de lui. Il était dangereux. Très dangereux. Il avait été égoïste d'accepter de venir à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait jamais cru qu'il aurait des amis. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux ne pas en avoir…

Lily regardait Remus parler au professeur McGonagall avec un sentiment d'anxiété mêlé de fureur. Furieuse que ses amis aient eu la stupidité de participer à ce concours grotesque, et furieuse contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir essayé de les dissuader. Elle frissonnait à la simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver à James, Sirius, Cathy, ou au fragile Peter. Et Remus ! Quels risques il avait pris pour aller chercher un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Lily avait bien failli rendre son déjeuner tant la terreur qui s'était emparé de son estomac à ce moment était grande.

Ses quatre compagnons, à quelques pas d'elle, lui jetaient des regards timides quand ils ne regardaient pas Remus et McGonagall, en ayant la bonne grâce de paraître désolés. Mais elle ne leur porta pas la moindre miette d'attention. Remus avait l'air de plus en plus misérable, et moins furieux. McGonagall ne pouvait pas le réprimander pour ce qu'il avait fait, si ?

Leur professeur de Métamorphoses finit par partir en laissant derrière elle un Remus plutôt secoué, passant sans un regard à côté de Lily. Remus resta planté un moment où il était, le regard dans le vide. Il finit cependant par se secouer, et suivit les traces de McGonagall sans un regard pour personne. Le petit groupe se mit en branle à quelques pas derrière lui, sans oser l'aborder. Lily haussa les épaules d'un air rageur et allongea son pas pour se retrouver à côté de lui. La lueur de fureur qui illuminait les yeux du jeune Lupin s'éteignit aussitôt qu'il reconnut la personne à côté de lui, mais il ne dit rien, et laissa Lily lui prendre le bras sur le retour vers la salle commune.

La jeune fille sentit Remus se détendre, mais, à sa surprise, la fureur ne reculait que pour laisser place à une culpabilité teintée de terreur. De quoi pouvait-il donc se sentir responsable ? Rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute.

- C'était fantastique, ce que tu as fait. Enfin, je veux dire… c'était très courageux de ta part, d'aller chercher ce garçon et très stupide de leur part à tous d'avoir fait ça, ajouta-t-elle sous un regard méfiant de Remus.

A nouveau, le garçon se détendit, et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que n'importe qui l'aurait fait, s'ils avaient pu… McGonagall a accordé 10 points à Gryffondor pour ça.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air heureux…

- Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser faire… c'est entièrement ma faute.

Lily donna une petite pression rassurante dans le bras de Remus, mais regarda au ciel avec un rire moqueur.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu pensais pouvoir empêcher toute l'école de profiter du nouveau joujou de Poudlard ? Ce Saule Cogneur est trop dangereux, ils devraient tout simplement le retirer…

- Non !

Surprise par le ton brusque, Lily s'arrêta net, tournant vers elle un Remus rougissant qui regardait de tous côtés.

- Je veux dire… il doit y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'ils l'aient placé ici, non ? Peut-être qu'on l'étudie en cinquième ou sixième année ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, j'aime bien les Saules Cogneurs.

Il n'y avait rien de convaincant dans ce que venait de dire Remus, mais la jeune fille fit semblant d'y croire, et repartit en direction de leur Salle Commune avant que les autres n'aient le temps de les rattraper.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit sur une véritable tempête d'acclamations. A peine fut-il entré que la moitié des étudiants de Gryffondor s'en emparèrent et le portèrent littéralement en triomphe. Ce fut une chance pour eux, pensa Lily, que Marcial, l'air sinistre, vienne secourir le jeune héros, car celui-ci semblait prêt à exploser de colère à nouveau. Ils finirent par arriver tous les deux dans le dortoir des garçons, en sécurité, hors de portée de la demie-fête qui se déroulait en bas.

- Je pense que les autres vont participer aux festivités…

Mais elle se trompait lourdement : la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer leur quatre amis à la mine déconfite. Un silence gêné s'installa, et Remus restait debout, à les regarder d'un air appréhensif et encore légèrement fâché.

James fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- On est… désolés, Remus, tu avais raison. On aurait tous pu se faire tuer.

- C'est maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte ? explosa Lily. Vous êtes plus stupides encore que je ne pensais !

Ils furent tous surpris de la réaction de Lily. Même Remus oublia un instant sa colère et sa culpabilité et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais Lily…

- J'étais morte de peur, cria Lily à James. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, Remus aurait pu se faire tuer, Dave aurait pu se faire tuer, mais vous n'y aviez pensé, hein ? Vous n'avez pas réfléchi !

James, Sirius, Cathy et Peter regardaient à nouveau la pointe de leurs chaussures très attentivement, et la voix de Lily montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans son sermon. Remus, toujours plus étonné que fâché, vint finalement mettre la main sur l'épaule de Lily pour la calmer.

- Lily, vraiment, ce n'est pas si grave. Et je suis plus à blâm…

- Remus, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton glacial, ne va pas prendre leur défense maintenant, et je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de penser que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit se sentir coupable, ce n'est certainement pas toi.

- Lily a raison, intervint James d'une petite voix. Vraiment, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi…

Ils se tinrent tous silencieux pendant une petite minute. Sirius finit par prendre la parole, doucement.

- Alors, est-ce que… ?

- Je ne vais pas vous pardonner si facilement, coupa Lily à nouveau. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez compris la leçon que je vais laisser passer aussi facilement.

Elle sortit du dortoir en coup de vent, et le silence se réinstalla.

- Ca alors, murmura finalement Sirius en fixant la porte par où Lily était sortie. Comment a-t-elle su ce que j'allais dire ? Elle est un peu… secouée, non ?

- Elle a eu drôlement peur, confirma James avec un hochement de tête. Peut-être qu'elle nous pardonnera quand elle sera calmée. Mais elle avait raison, continua James avec un coup d'œil à Remus.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, non ? couina Peter.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim, dit Sirius avec un léger sourire. On va manger ?

Remus eut un léger rire mais les suivit sans protester jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où ils évitèrent comme ils purent les membres de leur maison qui avaient encore l'esprit à la fête.

Comme l'avait prévu James, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lily pour leur pardonner. Elle vint se rasseoir avec eux dans la salle commune le lendemain soir, sous le rire de Cathy.

- J'ai essayé comme j'ai pu de rester avec nos très chères camarades de chambre, dit Lily avec un sourire coupable, mais c'était vraiment trop dur. Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié dessus…

Cathy lui passa un bras sur l'épaule en riant.

- T'en fais pas, Lily-jolie. On l'avait mérité. Merci à toi pour nous avoir si joliment fait la morale.

James ne semblait pas tout à fait en désaccord avec Cathy, mais ne le laissa pas paraître, occupé comme il l'était derrière un énorme morceau de parchemin.

Ils furent interrompus par une note qui apparut sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune avec une petite détonation et un nuage de fumée dorée. Sirius bondit aussitôt pour aller la lire avant que tous les Gryffondor ne soient regroupés devant.

Il revint avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le ravissement et la colère.

- Sélections de Quidditch et premiers cours de vol sur balais pour les premières années cette semaine, annonça-t-il à ses amis.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- On a ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard.

Un grognement général répondit à ça. James jura et prit sa baguette pour effacer la tâche d'encre qu'il venait de faire sur son parchemin.

- Rogue me porte déjà sur les nerfs en potions, s'écria Cathy. Monsieur Je sais tout… Je ne vais pas devoir le supporter aussi dans mon loisir favori ?


	6. Il n'est pire potion que potion qui dort

Mrrs Weasley et Mr Padfoot sont honorés de vous présenter leur nouveau chapitre, et profondément désolé que vous ayez dû tant attendre.  
Fred & George aimeraient ajouter qu'il y a déjà fort longtemps qu'ils harcèlent Maître Padfoot pour avoir un nouveau chapitre corriger à vous mettre sous la dent mais que, malheureusement, cet étrange chien a une audition sélective. Vous nous voyez désolés.  
Mr Padfoot voudrait souligner qu'il a heureusement pensé à conserver précieusement les dernières versions des chapitres sur son ordinateur, où qu'il aille...  
Mrrs Fred & George signalent que ce n'est pas de leur faute si Mr Padfoot joue dans les chapitres pour en changer l'ordre.  
Mr Padfoot proteste que l'ordre des chapitres a toujours été le fruit d'un commun labeur, et déplore la tête de linotte de ses plus jeunes confrères.  
Si Mr Padfoot n'avait pas mit autant de temps avant de corriger un nouveau chapitre, peut–être que ses jeunes, vigoureux et joyeux confrères n'auraient pas eut le temps d'oublier.  
Mr Padfoot va grommeler et refuser d'admettre sa faute jusqu'à ce que ses jeunes et joyeux confrères récupèrent leur inspiration. ;)  
Mrrs Fred & George veulent bien admettre qu'ils sont en manque d'inspiration mais cela vient principalement du fait que Mr Padfoot a cruellement privé Esteban de son frère, son meilleur ami, son âme… Arnaud. Snif…  
hum... Mrrs Weasley et Padfoot vont maintenant laisser leur lecteur à la... lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, et regretter ensemble leurs inspirations respectives...  
Avec une dernière chose, cependant. Mr Padfoot devient un sacré rabat–joie en vieillissant ! Bonne lecture :)

Et une semaine plus tard à cause du boycott des – devant les dialogues. Vive grmf…

_Promenade avec un Loup–garou_

Par Padfoot et Les Jumeaux Weasley

Chapitre 6 – Il n'est pire potion que potion qui dort

Hélas, ce cours commun était une fatalité. Le mercredi matin suivant, Lily se réveilla avec un sentiment d'appréhension, mais davantage par rapport au cours de vol lui–même que par rapport aux Serpentard.

En bonne élève, cependant, elle ne laissa pas cette appréhension la distraire des cours du matin… l'attitude odieuse de Spite s'en chargeait. Elle fulminait encore contre lui lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours de Flitwick et lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Grand Hall pour le repas de midi.

– On ne devrait pas laisser des gens comme ça enseigner, souligna–t–elle d'un air grognon en s'asseyant à côté de James.

– Je vois que les charmes d'Ouverture t'ont beaucoup marqués, plaisanta Remus en se servant à manger. Flitwick t'inspire donc une telle révulsion ? Moi, je l'aime bien, il est gentil.

– Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle ! Comment peux–tu supporter ça ? Il n'arrête pas de te chercher, il est parfaitement partial.

– Je m'y habitue, répondit–il en haussant les épaules.

Sur ce, il regarda avec dégoût le ciel. Il faisait gris, terriblement gris, avec un vent violent qui fouettait les nuages avec une vitesse hallucinante vers la table des professeurs, dans un défilé interminable de masse informe et incolore.

– Ca va être un sacré cours de vol, dit James avec un grand sourire. On va se faire ballotter dans tous les sens !

Spite sortit aussitôt des pensées de Lily et une vague d'appréhension lui passa dessus comme une vague d'eau froide. James, Sirius et Cathy avait l'air de trouver amusant et exaltant le fait de se faire tremper, de voler dans un vent pareil, à risquer de tomber ou de se faire emporter au loin.

Étonnamment, Lily s'adaptait très bien au monde de la magie. Au bout de quelques jours, plusieurs choses lui semblaient presque naturelles : les sorts et les transformations, même si elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en appliquer beaucoup, les potions, et l'Astronomie, et même les personnages vivants des tableaux sur les murs, elle s'était rapidement fait à tout cela. Mais certaines choses semblaient avoir du mal à pénétrer sa compréhension. La notion de vol sur balai, en particulier, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée. Un balai, tel que les sorciers l'envisageaient, ne manquait certes pas d'aérodynamisme dans la forme, tel un javelot qui volera quelques mètres… mais _voler_ des heures entières sans toucher le sol ? Non, pour cela, il fallait des ailes d'oiseau !

Seul Peter dans le groupe semblait partager plus ou moins son appréhension. Sirius, James et Cathy, évidemment, n'attendaient que la fin du repas pour se précipiter dehors. Remus gardait une façade calme et impassible, comme à son habitude, et Lily laissa pour une fois pointer l'exaspération sous l'affection inquiète qu'elle avait pour son ami.

Vint enfin l'heure du cours. Des rangées de balais scrupuleusement alignés au sol, tous dans le même sens, à la même distance l'un de l'autre… Cela en était presque effrayant. Les trois jeunes fans de Quidditch se mirent évidemment à discuter de la qualité des balais présents, jusqu'à ce que le professeur arrive. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, avec des yeux et un sourire de rapace. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit les groupes bien distincts des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, et elle sourit à Lily et à Peter, et à certains autres élèves, et elle sourit encore en se présentant. Elle leur demanda de se placer chacun à gauche d'un balai, et passa entre eux.

– Bien, maintenant, levez la main au–dessus du balai et dites "debout!"

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. James eut son balai dans la main pratiquement la seconde même où il levait la main, aussi aisément que s'il l'avait fait sa vie entière – ce qui était probablement le cas, d'après ce qui se disait sur sa famille. Cathy et Sirius n'eurent pas plus de problèmes, et Remus se fit obéir au bout de quelques secondes aussi. Le balai de Peter, par contre, resta obstinément inerte.

Lily regarda son balai, qui, au moment où elle avait parlé, s'était mis à monter lentement, centimètres par centimètres. Il était maintenant à mi–chemin, et ne montrait aucun signe d'accélération.

"A cette vitesse–là," songea–t–elle, "je ne pense pas que voler me pose trop de problèmes."

Mais la lenteur finissant par l'énerver, elle répéta la commande d'un ton autoritaire et le balai fit le reste du chemin d'un seul bond précis pour venir se caler au creux de sa main. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout n'allait pas si mal. Si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la fine pluie qui les avait déjà trempés, et du vent qu'ils voyaient fouetter les arbres les plus hauts de la Forêt Interdite.

– C'est le moment d'enfourcher vos balais, annonça Mme Bibine. Allez, hop, plus vite que ça.

Lily s'exécuta avec un soupir résigné. Après tout, il adviendrait ce qui devait arriver. Le professeur leur montra comment se tenir et ce fut le moment de décoller.

La sensation inhabituelle de voler, d'être suspendue, sans protection, à une hauteur incroyable, rendait Lily nauséeuse, et elle n'osait pas vraiment fermer les yeux, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, mais elle n'osait pas plus regarder autre part que droit devant elle. Bientôt, suspendue entre le ciel et la terre, à moitié pétrifiée de terreur, elle restait immobile, à observer les autres avec un sentiment entre l'admiration envieuse et l'horreur hébétée.

James et Cathy se poursuivaient l'un l'autre avec une grande aisance, et une habileté hors du commun, enchaînant virages et accélération d'une manière terrifiante. Sirius tentait de les suivre, mais, moins doué, sans pour autant être maladroit, il avait un peu de mal et devait recourir à la ruse plus qu'à la vitesse, prévoyant les trajectoires de ses amis. Tout cela bien au–delà de ce que Madame Bibine demandait de faire, mais elle ignorait délibérément ces excès de zèle, et parfois leur accordait quelques conseils avant de passer à d'autres élèves qui avaient plus de mal.

Lily se fatigua d'observer ces trois–là. Ils finiraient par lui donner le tournis. Remus, dans son coin, était plus calme, ne volant vraiment que lorsque le professeur le regardait, regardant le sol avec envie le reste du temps. Il volait avec aisance et confiance, mais sans enthousiasme.

Peter flottait encore plus bas qu'elle, et, crispé sur son balai, restait parfaitement immobile. Ils échangèrent un faible sourire, avant que Lily ne décide d'essayer encore de se déplacer.

– Tu es crispée.

Elle fit un bond sur son balai et se pencha en avant en serrant le manche plus fort pour ne pas tomber. Une fois, et seulement une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée, elle tourna lentement la tête. James se tenait derrière elle, avec une attitude parfaitement détendue sur son balai, mais un air un peu coupable.

– Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

– Tu peux, murmura–t–elle entre ses dents.

Il se mit à côté d'elle et elle put mieux le voir sans faire des acrobaties de la plus haute imprudence. Il avait une lueur excitée dans le regard, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais malgré la pluie, et ses joues étaient rougies par le vent et l'effort. Il mit sa main sur les siennes.

– Tiens ton manche un peu plus près de toi… tu seras plus à l'aise…

– Et moins stable !

– Au contraire. Regarde, redresse–toi. C'est mieux, non ?

– Mouais.

Il s'autorisa un petit rire avant de continuer.

– Maintenant, tu pourrais peut–être… monter un peu ?

Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le sol, moins de deux mètres plus bas.

– Mouais, répéta Lily, peu convaincue. Mme Bibine a dit qu'il fallait rester bas si on ne voulait pas être gênés par le vent.

– On a encore une dizaine de mètres de liberté en hauteur avant que ça ne devienne vraiment incontrôlable.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion. Incontrôlable pour qui ? Ce qui était incontrôlable pour elle était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. S'en rendait–il seulement compte ?

– Bon, si tu le dis. Mais si je tombe…

– Tu ne tomberas pas. Lève le manche du balai… doucement.

Ils montèrent ensemble et, doucement, James montra à la jeune fille les rudiments du vol sur balai.

Lily commençait à prendre confiance, et même à prendre plaisir au vol lorsqu'une trombe passa devant eux, les frôlant de si près qu'elle fut déséquilibrée.

James, furieux, aurait pu poursuivre Rogue, dont il avait parfaitement eu le temps de voir le sourire narquois, s'il n'avait pas eu Lily qui s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il rougit un peu et aida la jeune fille à reprendre sa place sur le balai en grommelant.

Remus et Cathy arrivèrent près d'eux à ce moment–là.

– Quelle plaie, celui–là ! s'exclama la jeune White, une main sur les hanches en regardant Rogue voler au loin. Je vais aller lui apprendre à bien se conduire, tiens.

Mais Remus l'empêcha de mettre ses menaces à exécution en retenant la queue de son balai.

– Je te rappelle que nous sommes en présence d'un professeur.

– Ouais, ouais. Ben, joue avec moi, alors. James aide Lily et Sirius aide Peter, moi, je m'ennuie. Essaye donc de m'attraper !

Remus prit un air fatigué.

– Cathy… Non seulement je n'y arriverais jamais, mais je n'ai pas envie. Le plus tôt je serais au sol, le mieux ce sera.

– Oh, allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne prends pas plaisir à voler ?

– Non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin, si on était fait pour voler, on aurait des ailes !

– Mais on a des balais, c'est tout comme.

– Oui, enfin… évidemment, quand on est pratiquement né avec un balai greffé comme toi et James…

Le James en question rougit alors que Cathy et Remus s'éloignaient, sans cesser d'argumenter de cette manière. Cathy était têtue et tenace, mais Remus avait la voix de la raison, et il savait rester calme et patient. Ils n'interrompirent pas une seule fois leur discussion avant la fin du cours.

Lily descendit de son balai avec un grand soulagement, qu'elle cacha de son mieux pour ne pas décevoir James. Après tout, avec un professeur particulier comme lui, ça n'avait pas été si désagréable.

Malgré cela, les cours de vol sur balai n'étaient pas l'événement de la semaine qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas, doucement, d'entrer dans sa routine.

Les classes se poursuivirent avec une certaine monotonie, le passage de la théorie à la pratique passant presque inaperçu. Le mois d'octobre devint froid très vite, et très vite, le château s'assombrit, et des courants d'air froid se mirent à parcourir les couloirs, faisant vaciller les torches, projetant une lumière inquiétante. Chaque cheminée disponible dans le château se voyait garnir en abondance de bûches pour entretenir un peu de chaleur. Les premières années apprirent vite à allumer des feux de cheminée eux–mêmes, et Lily, qui se révéla douée en Sortilèges, trouva et maîtrisa très vite toutes sortes de manières de conjurer des flammes aux propriétés multiples : résistantes à l'eau, brûlant sans combustible, transportables dans sa poche et discrètes. Les autres ne lui en étaient jamais assez reconnaissants.

Au début d'Octobre, Remus disparut une fois de plus, prétextant à son retour que sa mère avait été malade et qu'il était allé la voir.

Malgré l'humeur joviale du professeur Daniel, l'ambiance ne s'améliorait pas en cours de Potions. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor n'étaient sans doute pas fait pour s'entendre, et donnaient dans un cours commun un mélange plus explosif que les potions les plus dangereuses de leur professeur. Si Marie et Véronique, deux camarades de chambre de Lily et Cathy, les ignoraient simplement, la très–silencieuse et très–discrète Kristine avait été remarquée en train de jeter un regard noir du côté des Serpentard.

La tension se renforça encore en ce mardi matin de fin d'octobre. La Potion sur laquelle Jacques Daniel leur demandait de travailler réclamait un travail particulièrement ardu, et la concentration, à son comble, rendait le silence plutôt pesant.

Sirius discutait à voix basse avec James sur la difficile question de l'intérêt de couper les limaces en longueur ou en travers, lorsque le professeur passa donner des feuilles de Napel à chaque table de travail.

– Mlle Evans, laissez ces limaces à M. Lupin, et venez couper le Napel. Vous le rajouterez dans le chaudron quand la potion commencera à bouillir, juste après les limaces.

Les deux étudiants firent le changement sans protester, et Daniel passa à la table de James et Sirius. Ce dernier posa discrètement son flacon de sang de dragon, et, feignant un soudain intérêt pour le travail de Cathy derrière lui, recula pour échapper à l'haleine alcoolisée du professeur.

– Paul, ne touche pas à ça ! siffla Cathy du bout des lèvres.

Peter posa les limaces et s'empara du verre doseur avec un sourire d'excuse, mais Sirius fronça les sourcils.

– Tu n'as pas la mémoire des noms, Catichou ?

La jeune fille se contenta de hausser les épaules, et ne sourit même pas au compliment que le professeur lui fit sur le bel aspect de sa potion.

– Tu n'as pas l'air de la meilleure humeur, douce Cathy, dit James sans se retourner, les yeux fixés sur son chaudron.

– Comment pourrais–je avoir le sourire avec Monsieur Mauvaise–Haleine dans le coin ? répondit–elle en pointant le pouce vers Rogue par dessus son épaule.

– Je suis très impressionné, claironna Daniel en regardant le chaudron de Rogue. On trouve de très bonnes potions dans votre classe, cette année. Quand vous aurez ajouté le sang de dragon, laissez donc bouillonner quelques minutes, et profitez–en pour nettoyer vos instruments, vous en aurez besoin pour la deuxième partie.

Rogue passa à côté de Cathy avec un sourire narquois.

– Je pense plutôt que Mlle White craint la concurrence.

Cathy laissa tomber son couteau sur la table avec un bruit métallique. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne répondit pas et évita soigneusement le regard de Rogue en vérifiant le feu sous son chaudron. Sirius leva un sourcil, et retourna sans rien dire à sa table de travail. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il connaissait Cathy, mais elle ne l'avait pas particulièrement frappé comme le type de fille contrôlée. Peut–être était–elle en train de s'assagir au contact de Remus ?

– Maintenant, ajoutez lentement la bile d'Erumpent, disait le professeur en notant les proportions au tableau.

Sirius prit le verre doseur que James lui tendit et versa l'épais liquide noir dans le chaudron, à petites doses. Juste comme la dernière goutte y tombait, il y eut une déflagration qui fit bondir le garçon.

Il reprit vite ses esprits, cependant, et regarda autour de lui avec des yeux ronds. Mis à part Cathy, qui continuait à verser lentement sa bile d'Erumpent, tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur Rogue, dont le chaudron fumait encore. Seulement, il était vide, et la table à côté était aspergée d'une cendre noire. Severus Rogue se tenait encore debout, comme en état de choc, le verre à la main. Daniel le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées et lui arracha le verre des mains.

– Mais enfin, il y a des crins de licorne là–dedans ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention à ne pas mélanger vos ingrédients pour Potions ? C'est une matière où il faut être rangé et précis.

Rogue restait sans voix, mais son expression était passée de la stupéfaction à la colère, et il nettoya plutôt brusquement sa table de travail, jetant des regards irrités du côté de Cathy.

Sirius laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

– C'est toi qui as fait ça ? chuchota–t–il. Cool !

Cathy haussa les épaules, sans lever les yeux de sa potion.

– Tu devrais faire attention, chuchota James sans se tourner, mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Severus. Rogue est plutôt du genre rancunier.

– M. Black, veuillez éviter de discuter pendant le cours, je vous prie.

Sirius se retourna vers ses limaces avec un grand sourire innocent au professeur Daniel. James avait un don pour discuter sans se faire attraper : il prit note mentalement de penser à lui demander son secret. Heureusement que le professeur de Potions n'était pas trop sévère.

Sirius fut le témoin de plusieurs scènes étranges durant la fin du cours. Entre autres, cet étrange manie que semblait avoir soudain acquis Cathy de repousser la main de Rogue à chaque fois qu'elle passait trop près de son chaudron. Il la vit aussi démêler les lacets de ses chaussures qui s'étaient – inexplicablement – attachés entre eux. Plus la confection des potions avançaient, plus Cathy avaient de ces étranges gestes et plus Rogue avait l'air, tout aussi étrangement, de mauvaise humeur.

Arrivèrent les cinq dernières minutes du cours. Cathy surveillait Peter d'un regard d'aigle alors qu'il remuait lentement la potion.

– Ceux qui ne sont pas occupés à la potion peuvent venir chercher le dernier ingrédient à mon bureau, claironna Daniel.

Sirius, Cathy et Remus se levèrent pour chercher les poils de Demiguise, discutant doucement en attendant leur tour.

– Cathy, tu y as peut–être été un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ?

– Il m'a provoqué, Remus…

– Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Mais le garçon s'interrompit et renifla bruyamment. Cathy se retourna et poussa un cri de fureur en voyant son chaudron dégager une épaisse fumée rouge vif et dense qui coulait du chaudron comme un liquide épais. Bientôt, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la fumée jusqu'aux genoux. De petites volutes plus légères montaient tout de même vers le plafond, dégageant une odeur âcre, tandis que la lumière pauvrement dispensée par les flambeaux prenait une teinte sanguine.

– Ne respirez pas, chuchota Cathy.

– T'en a de bonnes ! commença Sirius.

Avant qu'il puisse en dire davantage, cependant, des rires avaient commencé à retentir dans la salle. Le pauvre Peter, tout à côté du chaudron, riait tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Le professeur Daniel riait légèrement, tout en gardant, extraordinairement, un air sévère.

– Un gaz hilarant ? s'étonna Remus, alors qu'un sourire commençait à naître sur ses lèvres, bien malgré lui.

– Ca, je parie que c'est Rogue… Je ne peux vraiment rien laisser sous la surveillance de Paul, hein ?

Sirius riait déjà trop pour réprimander la sévérité de Cathy.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de flottement et de confusion, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dehors, en route pour leur prochain cours, avec l'assurance de Daniel que leurs rires s'arrêteraient définitivement avant le dîner.

Le déjeuner fut impressionant. C'est à peine si Sirius put manger, tant les effets du gaz étaient persistants chez lui. Cathy assura gentiment à Peter, entre deux fous rires, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout, qu'elle n'en voulait qu'à Rogue. Remus était encore le moins touché, mais ça ne faisait pas moins plaisir aux autres de le voir un peu plus heureux et ouvert que d'habitude.

– Au moins, Rogue a un certain sens de l'humour, fit–il remarquer en riant.

– Même pas, gloussa Cathy. A ce stade–là de la potion, c'était le seul effet un peu impressionant qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Sirius eut un nouvel éclat de rire. Peter, assis en face de lui, se retrouva aspergé de jus de citrouille.

– On devrait peut–être l'emmener à l'infirmerie, tout de même, non ? demanda Lily en s'essuyant les yeux.

– Mais non, je suis sûr que McGonagall sera enchanté de le voir, répondit James.

Remus dut taper dans le dos du jeune Black qui s'étouffait.

Les professeurs de leur après–midi de cours ne semblèrent pas très enthousiastes en effet, mais ne dirent rien. Daniel devait les avoir prévenus. Les Serdaigles, par contre, avec qui ils avaient cours cet après–midi–là, pour les cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphoses, commencèrent par les regarder de travers.

Cependant, les longs éclats de rire de Sirius se révèlèrent plutôt communicatifs, ce qui n'aida personne, mais fournit une assez bonne ambiance.

Les effets du gaz faiblirent, néanmoins, au cours de l'après–midi, et ce fut une ambiance orageuse dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ce soir–là.

– Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, fulminait Cathy. Il se croit malin, on verra bien. Je vais faire plonger cette ordure, il atteindra les plus bas des cachots et je l'obligerais à creuser plus bas encore ! Il se croit malin et drôle, hein ? Il va voir ça. Je vous jure qu'il va payer !

– J'aime te voir combative comme ça, Catichou, dit Sirius en réprimant un ricanement.

– Je ne rigole pas, Sirius.

– Mais moi non plus… enfin, presque plus. Vraiment, Cathy, je t'assure que je te comprends, mais je n'ai pas ton niveau en potions pour rivaliser avec Rogue.

– Oh, mais on peut l'avoir sur un autre terrain que celui des potions, nous, dit James avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Un simple sort d'attache sur ses lacets…

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard presque désespéré avant de retourner à un devoir épineux de Métamorphoses, mais un sourire identique s'inscrivit sur les visages de Cathy et Sirius.

Et ainsi commença une série "d'incidents" regrettables.  
Pendant quelques semaines, des chaudrons explosèrent ou des potions prenaient soudain une tout autre fonction que celle désirée.

Ils durent cependant mettre un terme à ces facéties lorsque le professeur Daniel entra dans une colère noire. Jamais ils n'avaient rien vu d'aussi impressionant.

Cathy et Rogue cessèrent de saboter les potions l'un de l'autre, mais se lancèrent dans un véritable concours de la meilleure potion. Le professeur n'avait plus de compliments assez grands pour ces deux élèves particulier, plus de notes assez hautes pour traduire leurs efforts et leur assiduité.

Au rythme des facéties jouées par James et Sirius à l'encontre de Rogue, et de ses cours de potions, les semaines passèrent à grande vitesse, et le match de Quidditch arriva sans que Cathy ou James aient pu se morfondre de leur sport favori.

Lily avait espéré – grandement espéré – qu'elle pourrait dormir longtemps ce samedi matin. Pas de cours, tous les devoirs finis depuis un moment (bien que Peter lui avait fait promettre de lui expliquer celui de Sortilèges), et la dernière semaine avait été épuisante. Oh, elle avait vraiment besoin de cette grasse matinée.

C'était sans compter le match de Quidditch, et l'enthousiasme délirant de Cathy pour ce sport dont Lily n'avait pas encore compris les règles les plus élémentaires.

Lily se retrouva brusquement arrachée de son sommeil par ce qui semblait être l'effondrement de son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Cathy à genoux à côté d'elle, un sourire presque dément sur le visage, tenant à peine en place.

– Debout, Lily jolie ! Le soleil est déjà levé !

La jeune fille grogna et regarda en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. En effet, le soleil était levé… depuis quelques secondes. Le ciel avait encore un bleu sombre tirant vers l'azur à l'ouest, et, par la fenêtre de l'autre côté du dortoir, on pouvait voir que tout le côté est était un magnifique mélange de chaudes couleurs entremêlées dans les fins nuages d'un matin d'octobre.

– Tu veux sûrement dire : le soleil est à peine levé ? Cathy, franchement…

– Oh, allez, lève–toi, il y a un match de Quidditch ce matin !

– Pas avant onze heures ! En plus, Gryffondor ne joue même pas !

– Lily ! s'indigna Cathy. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle je mourrais d'envie de venir ici, c'est que tu peux voir six matches de Quidditch par an, et gratuitement ! Allez, je suis sûre que les garçons sont déjà sur le terrain !

– Certainement pas ! Il n'est que sept heures !

Mais Cathy avait déjà bondit du lit et tirait sur le bras de Lily comme un tout petit enfant avec une moue déçue.

Elle dut finalement se plier à la volonté de son amie, en baillant et en lançant un dernier regard mélancolique à son lit, alors que Cathy la tirait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner en babillant sur le Quidditch d'une manière excitée.

Les garçons n'étaient effectivement pas encore sur le terrain, mais ils étaient bien dans la Grande Salle, et quelques–uns des rares élèves à y être, aussi. Sirius et James avaient une discussion plutôt enthousiaste, dont Lily devinait trop bien le sujet et à laquelle Cathy se joignit aussitôt. La jeune Evans se contenta de plonger dans un siège à côté de Remus, en face de Peter et de partager le deuil de leurs grasses matinées.

– Vous croyez qu'ils nous remarqueraient, si on remontait se recoucher ? demanda Lily en étouffant un baillement.

– Probablement pas, répondit Remus en levant le nez d'au dessus de sa tasse, avant de hausser les épaules en regardant ses amis discuter. Mais de toute façon, maintenant qu'on est réveillé… autant le rester…

– Et puis, dit Peter en engloutissant ses œufs au bacon, je ne voudrais pas partir avant d'avoir fini mon déjeuner.

Remus et Lily eurent un petit rire, et se servirent à leur tour, discutant doucement de tout et n'importe quoi.

Il y avait vraiment très peu d'élèves, dans la grande salle, mais ceux qui étaient là étaient principalement assis aux tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Elle remarqua même quelques uns habillés aux couleurs de leur maison – les élèves faisant partie des équipes, à ce que Remus lui dit – l'air plutôt malade et inquiet, jouant avec leur nourriture en discutant à voix basse.

En fait, ce que Lily n'avoua pas, c'est qu'elle se laissa prendre dans l'enthousiasme de ses amis, et ne vit pas la matinée passer. En un rien de temps, ils étaient dans les gradins, avec un magnifique point de vue sur le stade de Quidditch – Sirius, Cathy et James les ayant entraînés là une heure à l'avance pour avoir de bonnes places.

A cinq minutes du match, Remus essayait encore de lui expliquer le rôle des Cognards, et Lily tentait de toutes ses forces d'avoir l'air de comprendre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions qui montraient qu'elle n'avait rien compris.

– Laisse tomber, dit–elle avec un sourire à quelques minutes du match, alors que l'effervescence commençait à être assourdissante. Je crois que je suis irrécupérable.

Le garçon lui fit un sourire un peu réprobateur, l'air de dire qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, mais n'insista pas : le commentateur, Jason Martin, un Gryffondor de cinquième année, venait de prendre le haut–parleur magique.

– Bonjour et bienvenue au premier match de la saison, clama la voix enthousiaste qui, magiquement amplifiée, semblait emplir le stade plutôt que de provenir de la petite tribune où Martin se tenait avec McGonagall et quelques professeurs.

Lily écouta à peine le commentateur dans les minutes qui suivirent. Les joueurs firent irruption sur le terrain et elle tenta de tirer un sens de cette danse tourbillonnante bleue et jaune.

– Les joueurs sont entrés sur le terrain, annonça le commentateur. L'équipe des Serdaigle, en bleu, avec pour Poursuiveurs : Grasp, merveilleuse capitaine, Summerfield et Katch, une jeune fille prometteuse, pour Batteurs : Welling et McSinner, Gardien : Alex Campbell, et enfin l'Attrapeur Tim "Clock" Ticker.

Chaque joueur salua à l'appel de son nom, et un torrent d'applaudissement salua l'Attrapeur.

– En jaune, continua Martin, les Poufsouffle, avec Barthold, Catmild et Govan en Poursuiveurs, Santer et Diggory, capitaine, comme Batteurs, Diford en gardien et Jonathan Denson pour Attrapeur.

– Ils commencent par s'échauffer, dit Remus à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Puis ils vont se poser et attendre que l'arbitre siffle le début du match.

– Et voilà Mme Bibine, qui arbitre ce match, comme à l'accoutumée…

Les joueurs se posèrent en effet autour du professeur qui venait d'arriver au centre du terrain, une caisse sous un bras, un balai sur l'autre. Elle pointa les deux équipes et dit quelque chose que, dans la distance, Lily ne put entendre, mais deux des joueurs s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

– Les capitaines se serrent la main ! proclama Martin. Les voilà qui montent leurs balais, et… ILS ONT DÉCOLLÉ !

Les acclamations de la foule redoublèrent, alors que les 14 joueurs décollaient, suspendus quelques instants au–dessus du centre du terrain le temps que Bibine ouvre la caisse d'un solide coup de pied, libérant les balles.

Ce que vit Lily d'abord fut une sorte de mélange de couleurs comme les joueurs partaient en tous sens. Elle vit bien cependant un joueur bleu plonger plus aveuglément et plus vite que tous les autres, mais n'eut pas le temps de voir qui ni quel rôle il jouait. Martin répondit à ses interrogations silencieuses au milieu des cris et des applaudissements.

– Wow ! Ticker a tenté un début de saison fulgurant, en plongeant vers le Vif au moment où il était libéré. Dommage ! "Clock" Ticker a beau être un fantastique Attrapeur… Ah, mais il a mis la pagaille dans la mêlée, faisant perdre l'avantage à son équipe. Le Souaffle en possession des Poufsouffles, avec Fabian Catmild… il passe à Govan, qui feinte vers Barthold… oh, le coup classique, Barthold était visé par un Cognard, joli revers de Cognard par Welling, en fait. Le Souaffle de retour à Catmild, qui fonce vers les buts en tremblante de Woollongong…

Lily ne comprenait abolument rien au discours de Martin, ni aux commentaires de James juste à côté d'elle. De l'autre côté, Remus avait eu l'air de vouloir expliquer quelque chose, mais, alors que le long discours fluide de Martin continuait à une vitesse étourdissante, il referma la bouche sans dire un mot, abandonnant apparemment l'idée d'expliquer les termes techniques.

Mais au fur et à mesure que le match avançait, le jeu devenait plus clair à Lily : au lieu de voir un troupeau de quatorze joueurs, elle commença à trouver un motif au jeu. Elle pouvait désormais nettement voir le groupe informe des six Poursuiveurs, autour desquels tournaient comme des satellites les quatre Batteurs et que traversaient les Cognards. Aux extrémités, les deux Gardiens, et loin, là–haut, comme des aigles au regard perçant, les Attrapeurs. Elle commençait même à comprendre qui avait l'avantage, Poufsouffle en possession vers les buts de Serdaigle, mais chaque fois qu'elle tentait de comprendre Martin, James ou Cathy, tout se troublait à nouveau.

Elle prit un instant pour avoir une mauvaise pensée envers Martin qui s'amusait à rajouter dans son discours des termes de sports Moldus, la troublant plus qu'il ne l'aidait.

– BARTHOLD MARQUE ! Les premiers points de la saison reviennent à Poufsouffle, 10 à zéro. Campbell dormait–il donc sur son balai ?

La partie des tribunes où s'étalait la bannière de Poufsouffle explosa en acclamations. A côté de Lily, James et Cathy échangeaient des commentaires.

– Je suis sûr que Campbell aurait pu l'arrêter…

– Bien sûr, il suffisait d'une Étoile de mer…

– Mais il avait aussi le temps de plonger, n'est–ce pas ?

– Sûr… les cognards n'étaient même pas dans cette partie du terrain

Il y avait quelque chose dans les discussions de Cathy et James qui exaspérait Lily d'avantage que le discours de Martin, sans qu'elle sut quoi. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, ces deux–là pouvaient discuter des heures sans interruption, en désaccord seulement sur leurs équipes et leurs joueurs préférés.

Mais Lily eut à peine le temps de leur lancer un regard exaspéré, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas alors que le match reprenait presque immédiatement.

– Le Souaffle est à nouveau aux Poufsouffle, aux mains de la talentueuse Govan, qui passe à Catmild avant d'éviter un Cognard… ma parole, les Poufsouffle sont en forme !

Et en effet, moins de quelques minutes plus tard, les bannières jaunes se levèrent au milieu d'acclamations

– 20–0 ! Mais que font les Serdaigle ? Oh, Denson plonge… aurait–il vu le Vif ?

Devant les gradins juste devant Lily, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle plongea, bientôt suivi, à une vitesse vertigineuse, par Ticker. La jeune fille se pencha soudainement au–dessus de la rambarde, les mains crispées dessus, pour suivre les deux joueurs des yeux, très pâle. Ils allaient forcément s'écraser au sol, à cette vitesse… elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient en réchapper.

A ce moment, deux mains la prirent par les épaules et la tirèrent légèrement en arrière, exactement au moment où un Cognard coupa la route aux Attrapeurs, les forçant à remonter en vrille tandis que le Vif d'Or disparaissait.

Remus et James regardaient Lily avec un léger sourire.

– Ca aurait été dommage que tu fasses la même chose sans balai, je pense, remarqua James.

– Mais… oh, je n'ai pas entendu Martin… qui a lancé le Cognard ?

Cathy éclata de rire de l'autre côté de James.

– Amos Diggory, répondit–elle néanmoins. Il n'est pas bête, il a bien vu que son Attrapeur ne le ferait jamais. C'est un remarquable Batteur, tout de même.

– Arrête de baver dessus, grogna Sirius, ils ont repris le match.

Serdaigle se reprenait enfin, menant finalement la vie dure aux Poufsouffle et la bataille fit rage. Lily se trouva subjuguée par le jeu, incapable de détourner l'attention, alors qu'ils jouaient tous à tombeau ouvert, volant trop vite, trop dangereusement à son goût, bien qu'elle ne pouvait dénier qu'elle trouvait un certain charme au jeu.

Bientôt, les trois Attrapeurs de Serdaigle volèrent en triangle, à une vitesse folle vers les buts de Poufsouffle, le chemin ouvert à coups de Cognard…

– Premier but des Serdaigle ! 20 à 10 ! Ca promet d'être un long match à cette allure. Mais Barthold a repris le Souaffle et semble décidé à maintenir l'avance de son équipe.

Le match dura, selon la promesse de Jason Martin, et on ne vit pas le Vif pendant un long moment. Le score progressa laborieusement à 40–30, les Poufsouffle gardant un avance de dix points tout au long, et stagna un moment, mais les échanges empêchaient Lily de penser à la faim qui commençait à creuser son estomac, deux heures après le début du jeu. Jusqu'à ce que…

A nouveau, les deux Attrapeurs se lancèrent dans une course infernale, attirant immédiatement l'attention du stade entier, y compris les autres joueurs. Lily retint son souffle, mais il y en avait à peine le besoin : Ticker, qui avait une bonne avance, n'eut aucune difficulté à refermer son poing sur la petite balle.

– CLOCK TICKER ATTRAPE LE VIF ! hurla Martin au–dessus des acclamations des Serdaigle. Et remporte le premier match de la saison 1971–1972 ! Il est finalement parvenu à ses fins ! Serdaigle a un bon départ cette année, et avec l'équipe que Jolly Grasps a réunie, on peut s'attendre à d'excellents matchs… remarquez qu'ils doivent encore affronter les Gryffondor…

Mais plus personne n'écoutait le commentateur. Les Serdaigle avaient envahi le terrain pour porter leur équipe en triomphe, les autres spectateurs sortaient des tribunes en discutant du match avec agitation, et personne ne remarqua que McGonagall avait arraché le haut–parleur sur ces derniers mots.

Le petit groupe d'amis se tinrent silencieux le temps de sortir du stade. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin du château, cependant, Lily ne put pas tenir plus longtemps, et explosa avant même que Cathy et James puissent reprendre leur discussion sur les tactiques de Ticker, à leur grande surprise, d'ailleurs.

– C'était fantastique ! Tous ces joueurs sur leurs balais, ils allaient si vite ! Ils volaient tellement bien ! Et Ticker, à la fin, pour attraper le… le…

Les autres, la première surprise passée face à la volubilité de Lily, s'amusaient énormément.

– Le Vif d'Or ? proposa James.

– C'est ça ! Et son adversaire, l'autre… euh..

– Attrapeur ?

– Voilà ! Ils volaient à tombeau ouvert ! C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Et les… balles noires…

– Les Cognards ?

– Oui ! Elles pourraient tuer quelqu'un ! Vous avez vu la violence ? Heureusement que les… les… non, laisse–moi chercher, James… les Batteurs ! Heureusement que les Batteurs sont là ! Et qu'est–ce qu'ils doivent être habiles ! Vous avez vu… euh… Diggory ? C'est ça, Diggory !

Lily continua à disserter quelques temps sur le match qu'ils venaient de voir, sans parvenir cependant à rendre clair son avis. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si ce sport était trop dangereux, ou s'il lui plaisait. En tout cas, elle avait passé un très bon moment, même si la hardiesse des joueurs l'avait fait frémir.

Revenus à la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, cependant, Lily fut la première à retourner à ses livres, affirmant qu'elle voulait prendre de l'avance. Peter la rejoignit très vite, lui rappelant sa promesse de l'aider dans ses devoirs, et Remus ne résista pas longtemps non plus.

Seuls Cathy, Sirius et James continuèrent à discuter avidement de Quidditch, pas loin de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui commentait la tactique à prendre lors du prochain match.


End file.
